O Dragão Negro
by Arkanusa
Summary: Quando Gina finalmente consegue retornar para quem mais ama, coisas que ela não queriam que acontececem acabam acontecendo... e estragando seus planos. Continuação de "O Filho das Trevas".
1. Prefácio

Aviso: Para maior compreensão dessa história, será preciso a leitura da fanfic "O Filhos das Trevas", que pode ser encontrada nos sites Fanfiction.net e Potterish e no fórum do Três Vassouras.

****

"Voldemort tem algum filho?  
J.K.Rowling: Não. Voldemort como um pai... isso que é um bom pensamento."  


****

¬ Prefácio ¬

Gina apertou os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e era uma das primeiras vezes que chorava em muitos anos. 

"O que mais falta acontecer? _O quê?_".

Seus pensamentos eram os únicos que à entendiam. Por que Richard não podia compreender que ela o amava mais do que tudo, independente de qualquer coisa, independente de quem era seu pai… Maldição! 

__

Quero voltar, pensou desesperada, _quero voltar para minha casa, quero meu Tom de volta…!_

Ela não percebeu quando o pingente no criado mudo abaixo brilhou; ela ainda se mirava com ódio no espelho. Só o que conseguia pensar era que haviam três pessoas mortas na sua sala, entra elas, Hermione…

__

Eu te odeio, Gina… Eu te odeio, pensava com ferocidade, olhando-se no fundo dos olhos castanhos, agora vermelhos e cheios d'água, e mal dando atenção ao filete de sangue que lhe escorria pelo rosto. 

Gina Potter abriu a gaveta e tirou uma carta amarelada com o tempo. Mirou a caligrafia no pergaminho, mas não suportou lê-la novamente. 

Fechou os olhos com força e baixou a carta na superfície do criado mudo. 

- Como eu sinto sua falta, meu querido… Eu daria tudo para não ter te perdido…, para que, no final, isso tudo não tivesse passado de ilusão…

Sua mão estava pousada sobre a carta, manchando-a do vermelho do sangue, que, por sua vez, tinha sido colocada em cima do pingente dourado e meio empoeirado que jazia sobre a madeira do criado mudo. Na sua dor, Gina não percebeu que algo acontecia. 

****

Nota: Estarei postando logo que terminar de escrever o restante da fic. 

Atenciosamente, 

Arkanusa.


	2. De Volta Pra Casa

****

¬ Primeiro Capítulo ¬

__

De Volta Para a Casa

Gina não estava passando por um momento bom. De fato, parecia um dos piores momentos de sua vida. Fazia uma semana desde que Richard lhe aparecera em casa no meio da noite e lhes interrompera a janta, que lhe jogara um jornal velho em cima da mesa e que continha uma foto sua. Mas, na verdade, não era uma foto dele, percebeu Gina depois, com um frio terrível no estômago, mas sim de Tom Riddle, abaixo de uma manchete gigantesca "AQUELE-QUE-NÃO-DEVE-SER-NOMEADO ESCAPA NOVAMENTE DAS GARRAS DO MINISTÉRIO". Levou um tempo de silêncio para que absorvesse o impacto, antes que Richard lhe acusasse, aos gritos, histérico, que ela era a maior vagabunda do mundo, que se deitara com um dos maiores assassinos de todos os tempos por pura falta de caráter e que ela lhe enganara, que queria que ela morresse e saísse de casa batendo a porta, depois da maior discussão da sua vida. Duas horas depois ela chegava ao hospital trouxa mais próximo carregada pelo marido e, após alguns instantes, ficara sabendo que perdera a filha de sete meses.

Passado isso, ele imaginava que nada mais poderia acontecer, quando descobria que enganara-se. De manhã, ficava sabendo no hospital, por intermédio de Hermione, que Harry sofrera um acidente de vassoura. Apenas ela sabia como o marido quisera esse filho, mas então Christine estava morta. Ela sabia como isso deveria tê-lo atormentado. Talvez quisera respirar um pouco de ar fresco… Agora encontrava-se inconsciente num hospital.

Richard não fora ver nenhum dos dois.

Fora então, quando voltara para a casa, que soubera que uma rebelião ocorrera em Azkaban e que o velho grupo cinco estava livre novamente. É estranho como as coisas ruim vêm todas juntas. Ela sabia que eles viriam atrás dela… Sabiam que ela era a única que tinha o herdeiro, aquele com o poder para erguer novamente a Ordem das Trevas, para comandar o exército que iria expurgar a Terra de todos aqueles de sangue sujo…

E, incrivelmente, ela estava certa.

Preocupada ficara o dia todo. Não que não estivesse esperando, mas também não imaginava que teria que acontecer assim tão cedo.

Estava na cozinha, terminado de tomar seu café da manhã solitário, quando ouviu passos no cômodo ao lado. Havia gente em sua casa e ela tinha quase certeza de quem era. Pegou a varinha em cima da mesa e apertou-a na mão. Seguiu com cautela para o corredor, sem fazer barulho. Os ruídos haviam cessado; o corredor estava deserto.

Temendo perder a oportunidade perfeita de subir e pegar o pentagrama, deslocou-se em direção às escadas de madeira. Então ouviu um pequeno rangido na sala e virou-se, pisando em falso. Esperou, quieta e imóvel, tentando escutar mais, mas nenhum outro barulho chegou aos seus ouvidos. Sentindo o peito pular de horror, virou-se para continuar seu caminho, mas deu de cara com uma varinha apontada-lhe entre os olhos.

- Ora, ora, se não é a Sra. Potter… - disse-lhe suavemente a voz rouca de Bellatrix Lestrange. Embora seu rosto não era nem de longe o que já fora, o velho brilho faminto e cruel ainda ardia em seus olhos.

Gina virou a cabeça e olhou ao redor, de onde emergiam vários dos Comensais da Morte mais perigosos, todos apontando-lhe a varinha. Estava cercada.

Ainda que estivessem ruínas do que já foram, ainda queriam vê-la morta - enxergava isso através de seus olhos vorazes.

- Onde ele está, Gina? – perguntou Lúcio Malfoy, a voz rouca ainda contendo um pouco daquele tédio arrastado de sempre, à algum lugar à sua direita.

- Ele quem, Lúcio? – perguntou calma e displicentemente, embora soubesse perfeitamente a quem ele estava se referindo.

- O seu filho – respondeu Narcissa, ao lado do marido, a face, antes bonita, agora horrivelmente feia e destruída de seus dezesseis anos em Azkaban. – O seu querido e precioso filho, aquele que irá nos conduzir de volta ao poder, Gina; onde ele está?

- Perdem seu tempo – disse ela com pouco caso. – O único filho de Lord Voldemort cresceu odiando as artes das Trevas e os nomes sujos de vocês! Ele nem entrou para a Sonserina, como pensávamos que faria.

- Nada que um tratamento de choque não possa resolver, G.W. – disse Malfoy com desdém. – Está tudo dentro dele, agora fortalecido com o seu sangue puro… Ele será indestrutível. Agora nos diga onde ele está, e prometemos que não te machucamos muito antes de matá-la, Gina…

Ela encarou-o. Não ia desistir sem lutar.

- Eu não posso. Eu não sei onde ele está – murmurou.

- Não nos faça de idiotas – sibilou Rodolphus Lestrange. – Você é a culpada; acabe logo com isso.

- Eu não tenho culpa de nada – disse ela no mesmo tom de voz que o outro.

Bellatrix puxou-a pelos ombros e a virou para si.

- Veja no que nós nos tornamos! – rosnou a mulher, arreganhando os dentes. - _Veja!_ Esses dezesseis anos foram longos, Gina… Ah, foram. E você não se deu ao trabalho de se importar. Você ficou aqui, livre, esse tempo todo! Misturou-se com essa _escória_ – e cuspiu no chão -, não se lembrou à quem devia lealdade, sua filha da mãe traidora… Você o matou, sua infeliz nojenta! _Você matou nosso mestre!_

Gina encarou a outra perplexa. Então de repente, gritou:

- Cale-se, sua cretina imunda! Eu não o matei. Eu não matei _ninguém_!

Então, sem aviso, correu para o fim do corredor e virou na curva, ouvindo os feitiços passarem zunindo por seu ouvido. Não conseguiria subir a escada, então empurrou a porta de vidro que dava para a sala e entrou. Pelo arco do outro lado irrompiam três Comensais e empunhavam a varinha em sua direção.

- EXPELLIARMUS! – gritaram em uníssono. Gina mergulhou atrás do sofá para se esquivar dos raios e viu a porta se esfacelar em cacos. Ela ergueu-se e apontou para eles.

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

- NÃO SE ESCONDA, SUA MALDITA! – gritava a voz de Bellatrix, vinda do corredor por onde acabavam de entrar.

Gina correu para o outro lado, tentando sair pela porta da frente, mas alguém segurou-a pelo calcanhar e ela caiu. Pensando desesperada em como iria se desvencilhar, viu o Comensal que a segurava e mirou-lhe a varinha.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ – gritou.

Houve um flash de luz verde e ofuscante e então o outro soltou-a e caiu ao seu lado, os olhos entreabertos…

Gina levantou-se de um salto e tropeçou em direção à porta. Um raio verde acertou a parede ao seu lado e ela mudou de direção. Derrubou dois Comensais que barravam a passagem ao mergulhar entre eles, e no instante seguinte se via novamente no corredor do início.

Ergueu a varinha e apontou para as pessoas na sua frente, avançando. Lúcio Malfoy então brandiu a varinha e, com um estampido, Gina fora jogada de costas para trás.

Sentiu um filete quente de sangue descer pela testa. Estava cercada de novo.

- O que…? – perguntou uma voz espantada, vinda da sala. – Oh, céus… ESTUPEFAÇA!

Um Comensal à sua direita acabava de cair de joelhos e afundar no chão. Ela olhou entre a brecha. Hermione acabava de entrar na sua sala e tinha a varinha apontada para os homens à sua frente.

Luttianis acabara de sair da penumbra atrás de Hermione, e esta avançava sem ver.

- HERMIONE, ATRÁS DE VOCÊ! – gritou para a amiga. Ao mesmo tempo que esta virava-se e os Comensais se distraíam, ela esgueirou-se para a cozinha e fugiu pela copa.

À frente, via a escada; às costas, ouvia a exclamação aguda de um deles, ao perceber que ela escapara. Havia apenas uma chance e não queria que fosse desperdiçada.

Correu.

****

II

Demorou um pouco para perceber o que a acertara. Ficou ali caída nos degraus tempo suficiente para ser agarrada pelos braços. Estrelinhas piscavam diante de seus olhos e ela sabia que estava tudo perdido.

Eles venceram, pensou, não tenho mais forças para lutar.

Os Comensais a arrastaram para algum lugar e a atiraram de gatas do chão. O que ela sentiu sob os joelhos parecia ser pedaços de vidro. Quando conseguiu pôr as coisas em foco, viu que estava novamente na sala; Hermione estava do outro lado do cômodo, sendo fortemente segurada por dois dos Comensais da Morte, e também parecia um pouco atordoada.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um instante, tomando fôlego, e então Bellatrix falou em voz baixa, aparecendo no seu campo de visão.

- Não vai sair impune dessa, Gina. Sua rebeldia vai lhe render um pouco mais de dor, você sabe, não é? – disse-lhe a mulher, agarrando-lhe os cabelos ruivos e forçando seu rosto para cima.

Então fechou os olhos com força; sabia o que estava por vir…

- _Crucio_ – disse a voz impiedosa.

Ela gritou de dor. Tentando raciocinar direito, mal podendo parar de berrar, ouvia Hermione gritando o nome dela. Um baque e um repentino silêncio dos outros.

Foi então que a dor cessou.

Havia um barulho vindo do andar de cima. Então, claramente o som de passos descendo as escadas e então – todos pareciam nem respirar, uns apontando a varinha para o buraco da porta, atrás dela – alguém entrou e parou de chofre na sala.

Mas não atacaram. Bellatrix soltou uma exclamação triunfante.

- Rick! – gritou Hermione.

Gina virou a cabeça. Era realmente o filho que via atrás dela, os cabelos negros caindo por cima dos olhos cor de grafite, ávidos e surpresos.

- Rick, ataque-os! – gritou Hermione, tentando desvencilhar as mãos presas nas costas.

Por uma fração de segundo ele estacou, olhando para Hermione, mas então, rápido e imprevisível, apontou a varinha para um dos Comensais que arrastara Gina, os olhos semicerrados e frios; este caíra para trás no mesmo instante com um baque, e uma nuvem de poeira se ergueu do chão.

Todos os outros atiraram contra ele, mas este já havia desaparecido com um movimento da capa, e, no instante seguinte aparecia atrás de Hermione e dos dois Comensais, e os deixavam inconscientes, ao mesmo tempo que a estante em que acertaram desabava. Bellatrix gritava que não o machucassem. Os Comensais viraram-se, mas Richard já apontava a varinha para eles e vários em linha reta eram atirados para os lados. Alguém gritou às suas costas. Rick desaparecera novamente.

Gina levantou-se e esquivou bem em tempo de evitar um raio Estuporante. Voltou os olhos para Hermione. Gelou.

- MIONE, CUIDADO! – gritou.

Mas não deu tempo da amiga se virar; o Comensal já arrancara o atiçador de fogo da beira da lareira e acertava com força na cabeça da outra. Só o que Gina viu antes de fechar os olhos foi Hermione caindo no chão e então sangue… muito sangue…

- Não… - murmurou Gina sem ar, com esforço, quando erguia os olhos e a varinha para quem atacara. – …a Mione não…

Mas quando ia atirar, alguém fez isso antes. Um raio verde atravessou a sala e mirou o homem. Este, porém, se esquivou, e quem desabou no chão foi uma mulher com longos cachos de cabelos louros.

"Narcissa…!" Lúcio arregalou os olhos e cerrou os pulsos, então virou-se para Richard e avançou, a varinha erguida.

- Você matou minha Narcissa, seu… fedelho estúpido…! – Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Gina pegara uma tesoura no armário ao lado e enterrara no braço direito do homem.

Ele largou a varinha e gritou de dor. Bellatrix passou por ele e berrou alguma coisa. As imagens dançavam em frente aos olhos dela. Ela viu um dos Comensais se levantar, seriamente machucado, e desaparatar. No momento que se seguiu, ouvira um farfalhar de muitas capas, vários estalos, e então todos eles desaparataram.

Gina olhou ao redor. Richard fixava horrorizado a figura imóvel e rodeada de sangue da madrinha, arfando. Gina olhou também; queria ter esperanças…

- Ela está morta – disse Richard, uma longa lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Apertou os olhos e desviou o rosto.

Gina sentiu as pernas fracas de repente e seus joelhos cederam. A sala destruída entrava e saía de foco, as lágrimas cegando-a.

- É tudo minha culpa – murmurou ela, soluçando. – O que foi que eu fiz? Eu… eu os matei…

Então ouviu um farfalhar de penas e, quando ergueu os olhos, viu Richard segurando uma carta e uma coruja fugindo pela janela estilhaçada. Ele abriu-a sem pressa, derrubando o envelope no chão. Tinha o emblema do Ministério nele.

Richard leu metade da carta e seu rosto se contorceu de raiva, provavelmente dele mesmo. Amassou o pergaminho na mão e focou os olhos na mãe. Sua mão abaixou ao lado do corpo e a carta amassada caiu no chão.

- Eu sou um assassino – disse ele em voz baixa. – É isso… eu não passo de um assassino…

Gina se odiou em silêncio pela amargura na voz dele, e não conseguiu suportar seu olhar. Abaixou os olhos.

Richard olhou ao redor.

- Tudo isso por _minha_ causa… - A voz dele ia se tornando cada vez mais embargada, quando Gina ouviu um soluço e apertou mais os olhos. – Maldito seja Voldemort e o desgraçado do seu filho! Maldito seja eu, que acreditei que merecia viver com as… pessoas normais…!

Ele limpou os olhos na manga da blusa e tirou um par de luvas negras do bolso. Ele colocou-as, talvez sem saber que parecia-se mais com seu pai quando fazia isso. Acabado de fazer o que estava fazendo, sem nem lançar um olhar para trás, deus três passadas, alcançou a porta e saiu.

Então Gina abriu os olhos. Lembrar-se disso não era exatamente o que ela tinha em mente.

Sua imagem no espelho a encarava. Gina piscou.

Seu reflexo mostrava-a, mas não havia mais um filete de sangue descendo pelo rosto, não estava com o cabelo bagunçado; também não haviam mais as pequenas rugas do tempo ao redor dos olhos, nem lágrimas manchando-os. Gina recuou um passo.

No reflexo às suas costas, via uma parede de pedras e uma tapeçaria vermelha escura pendurada. Ela sabia que não era possível. Sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula. Então virou-se.

Não era o espelho. À sua frente, a parede de pedras de seu quarto em Basilisk Hall refletia em seus olhos castanhos. Ela boquiabriu-se.

Olhou ao redor. A lareira estava acesa, a cama arrumada. Estava usando uma camisola curta e um robe entreaberto de cetim negro.

Como podia ser verdade? Ela não sabia se acreditava que fora tudo um sonho ruim, se estava ficando louca ou se realmente – pensou com uma pontadinha de feliz incredulidade crescendo – voltara no tempo.

Ela não sabia, mas precisava descobrir.

Saiu correndo pelo corredor, descalça, e animou-se ao ver que não era ilusão, que o quarto não se dissolveu e que ela não se via novamente em sua casa em Godric's Hollow. Via alguém vindo pelo corredor, e correu até a pessoa.

- Você está bem, Weasley? – perguntou Lúcio Malfoy, olhando com desconfiança, quando ela parou na sua frente. Ela não se espantou.

- Lúcio, que dia é hoje? – perguntou ela sem fôlego.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Dezessete de dezembro – respondeu ele, perplexo.

Se ele estava intrigado quando ela o perguntou, então ficara ainda mais quando Gina abriu um grande sorriso.

- Onde ele está, Lúcio? – perguntou, mal podendo se agüentar de excitação.

- Na sala do planejamentos, da última vez que o vi, mas por que…? – mas ela já saíra em disparada para o começo do corredor e já descia as escadas.

Era inacreditável.

****

III

Estava na sala de planejamentos. Uma única vela ardia na sala, na ponta da mesa grande, em meio à escuridão. Já era tarde da noite.

__

Quem me dera terminar isso logo, pensou, reprimindo um bocejo. Olhou no relógio – meia-noite.

Esfregou os olhos. Tornou a olhar para o pedaço de carta inacabada. No pálido do pergaminho, letras negras e borradas tremeluziam à chama da vela.

Com resignação, molhou a pena na tinta e pousou no papel, retornando a desenhar letras forçadas. Foi quando ouviu um barulho.

Parou abruptamente o que estava fazendo, escutando. Então, procurando a fonte do ruído, viu recortado contra uma das vidraças e soube o que era. Instantes depois, uma coruja branca pousava na mesa defronte de si.

- Como foi que você me achou? – perguntou instintivamente, levando mão até a carta que ela trazia amarrada na perna.

Abriu a correspondência e estendeu na mesa para ler à luz. Achou que seus olhos não estavam vendo direito. _Talvez seja o sono_, pensou. Piscou e leu novamente.

Sentiu qualquer remoto início de sono abandonar-lhe na hora. Leu e releu a carta novamente. O que vinha escrito não era uma coisa comum, era…

A porta da sala se abriu lentamente com um ruído abafado. Viu recortado contra a luz dos archotes do corredor a silhueta de alguém jovem com longos cabelos lisos. Este mirou-o por um momento e então bateu a porta às suas costas e correu em sua direção.

- Nem pense nisso – disse Gina rapidamente, arrancando-lhe a carta da mão. – Minha vida é um inferno sem você. – E rasgou a carta em vários pedaços.

Ele não conseguia entender. Era como se soubesse o que estava escrito nela, mas não poderia…

- Gina, o que…? – começou, mas faltou-lhe palavras para terminar a frase.

Olhava-o com os olhos grandes e castanhos cheios de felicidade, como se ele tivesse ficado fora por muito tempo. Então ela aproximou-se, inclinou o rosto e beijou-o de modo tão carente que ele imaginou o que estaria acontecendo.

Ela sentou-se no seu colo e continuou beijando-o, com sede, como se quisesse senti-lo, como se tivesse esquecido como era, como se ela de repente o amasse mais do que ele sabia que ela amava, como se tivesse se afastado…

Ela então encolheu-se junto dele e parou de beijá-lo. Ele abriu os olhos e percebeu, com uma pontada de surpresa, que ela começava a chorar.

- O que foi? – perguntou, mais espantado do que nunca.

Ela deitou-se no seu peito e falou, numa voz embargada.

- Não me deixe de novo, Tom… Por favor, eu suplico, não me deixe sozinha nunca… nunca mais.

Ele não sabia porque ela estava agindo assim, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar sobre isso. O modo como ela estava desesperada pela resposta dele, como se um peso imenso estivesse sobre seus ombros e que aliviaria se ele dissesse que não ia responder sim. Se iria lhe fazer sofrer, preferia não fazê-lo. Antes tinha dúvidas, mas agora tinha certeza. Por cima dos cabelos cor de fogo dela, viu a coruja branca olhando-os com indignação.

- Não. Eu não vou deixá-la, minha querida – disse gentilmente para Gina. Ela levantou o rosto e sorriu, limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

Ela levantou-se, como se de repente tivesse consciência do papelão que estava fazendo e ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, inclinando para frente. Molhou a pena no tinteiro e escreveu, sob o olhar observador da garota:

__

Desculpe desapontá-lo, Potter, mas não posso aceitar sua proposta. Acabo de me aposentar do mundo do crime para me dedicar à minha família de verdade.

__

Tudo de bom para você.

__

Atenciosamente,

__

Tom Riddle

Ele terminou e mostrou para Gina, que leu e abriu um sorriso imenso. Então ele dobrou o pergaminho e prendeu à garra da coruja, que levantou vôo imediatamente.

Então levantou-se e olhou-a. Ela sorria radiante e admirava-o com um olhar completamente apaixonado. Ele pensou porque demorara tanto tempo para perceber que não precisava de mais nada enquanto a tivesse ali, enquanto ela o amasse? Nada mais era tão importante quanto ficarem juntos.

Então ergueu-a no colo e disse:

- Aceita ser minha mulher, não?

Gina não precisou responder. Ele apagou a vela e carregou-a para o quarto.


	3. Apocalipse

****

¬ Capítulo Dois ¬

__

Apocalipse

****

I

Parecia impossível que ela vivera todas aquelas coisas horríveis. Se ela soubesse que, depois de toda aquela tragédia viveria a melhor noite de sua vida, não se preocuparia em derramar lágrimas. Não conseguia se lembrar de ter passado momento melhor em tudo o que já presenciara. Só de lembrar que não precisaria viver nada daquilo de novo, que sua vida mudaria de rumo, ela abria um sorriso.

Só o que ela não sabia é que a felicidade e a paz duraria pouco.

Gina saía do salão de refeições depois do almoço quando foi abordada por um rapaz louro e pálido.

Ele parecia bem estranho. Olhava para os lados, parecendo inquieto.

- Draco? O que foi? – perguntou ela, olhando-o um pouco preocupada: ele parecia nervoso demais.

Ele olhou para os lados e tornou a olhá-la.

- Você ainda não está brava comigo, está? – perguntou ele numa voz nervosa.

Gina tentou se lembrar por que estaria brava com ele. Então compreendeu.

- Ah, por você ter dito par todo mundo que G.W. era eu? – perguntou animada. – Claro que não, Draco. Eu só fiquei um pouco irritada na hora, sabe, mas já passou.

Ele deu um sorriso nervoso.

- Posso falar com você em particular? – perguntou ele, com cautela.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. Pensou se seria uma boa idéia, quando Tom lhe avisara para ficar longe de Draco. Não queria perder a confiança dele agora…

- Ham… Certo… Está bem, Draco, mas se for rápido. Eu realmente preciso estar na sala de planejamentos – explicou ela.

- Ótimo – disse o outro. – Será que tem uma sala vazia por aqui?

- Se quiser ir até minha sala… - sugeriu a garota, um pouco preocupada com o estado do rapaz.

- É, pode ser – concordou ele.

Subiram até o penúltimo andar e foram em direção à última sala do corredor. Gina destrancou com um toque de varinha e eles entraram.

Ela se encostou na mesa e fez sinal para ele se sentar no sofazinho, mas ele ficou em pé.

"É verdade?", perguntou Draco, rapidamente.

- Como? – perguntou Gina, pega de surpresa.

- É verdade o que ele escreveu na carta? Ele vai desistir de tudo para ficar com você? – perguntou o outro, numa voz rápida.

Ela abriu a boca.

- Como é que você sabe da carta? – falou ela, lentamente, encarando-o.

- Eu vi em cima da mesa do Harry – respondeu Draco sem tomar fôlego. – Mas me diga que não é verdade, Gina…

- É verdade – apressou-se ela em dizer. – Por quê?

Ele deu um passo para a frente e beijou-a. Mas não durou três segundos. Gina colocou a mão no meio e o empurrou.

- Draco! – exclamou ela, horrorizada, desencostando-se da escrivaninha de um salto, na defensiva.

- Por isso - respondeu ele, arfante, mas parecendo um tanto satisfeito. - Eu gosto de você, será que não deu para perceber?!

Ela fitou-o, perplexa.

É claro que percebera… Sempre percebera, desde que reencontrara Draco Malfoy, já como Comensal da Morte, do jeito como ele passou a olhá-la… Um olhar que dizia com todas as letras "eu te quero". Mas não havia como…

- Draco… Desculpe, mas não dá. Eu e você… _Eu_ amo outra pessoa…

Ele olhou para ela quase desolado.

- Desista dele, Gina, antes que seja tarde demais…

- Eu não posso! – falou, começando a irritar-se. – Eu sou apaixonada por ele, vou ter um filho dele!

Draco arregalou os olhos. Ela não percebera o que falara. Já estava tão acostumada com a idéia que pensava que todos já sabiam.

- Então é verdade…? – começou o outro, mas bateram na porta.

Ambos olharam para o lado, mas então ele voltou os olhos para ela e disse:

- Desista dele e fuja comigo, Gina – disse numa voz rápida e baixa.

- Não – sibilou ela. – Eu não quero!

Ele olhou para ela por algum tempo, mas agora havia raiva em seus olhos.

- Eu vou transformar sua vida num inferno – disse o outro entre os dentes. – Escreva o que eu estou lhe dizendo. Vocês vão pagar…

E dizendo isso, foi até a porta e abriu-a com força, saindo rápido e desaparecendo. Bellatrix apareceu na porta.

- O que Draco estava fazendo na sua sala? – perguntou a mulher, parecendo intrigada.

- Nada que ameace sua vida – respondeu Gina secamente.

Ainda pensava no que Draco Malfoy dissera. Se fosse verdade… Não, não havia como ele afetá-la, ela sabia disso. E tinha Tom do seu lado. Não havia como ele ameaçá-la…

****

II

Por um tempo, nada de novo aconteceu. Ele quisera esperar até depois do Ano Novo para dar a notícia particularmente espinhosa aos seguidores. Agora, com uma pontadinha intuitiva dentro de sua cabeça que dizia que aquilo ia dar zebra, encarava à absolutamente _todos_ os Comensais da Morte, no fim do Salão. Até o dia anterior perguntara à Tom o que o fazia pensar que os seguidores aceitariam aquela notícia na boa, quando ele respondeu que não pensava que fossem realmente… aceitar. Com essa notícia animadora, ela esperava agora que ele contasse as "boas novas" aos Comensais.

Do fundo ela ainda conseguia vê-lo. Quando este saltou para cima da bancada de pedra do canto da parede principal e fez-se silêncio, ela encarou-o fixamente.

- Bom, Comensais, vocês devem estar se perguntando o porque de vocês terem sido chamados aqui – começou ele, com um pouco de cautela. - É muito simples, porém um pouco difícil de… entender. – Ele parou um pouco, talvez pensando em como informar aquilo. Então pareceu decidir-se, um pouco relutante. – Na festa de fim de ano eu… Bem, vocês sabem o que aconteceu. O verdadeiro motivo de vocês estarem aqui é porque eu quero anunciar o fim do meu trabalho com a Ordem das Trevas.

Houve instantaneamente vários murmúrios espantados. Gina viu os dois Malfoy, Lúcio e Narcissa, se entreolharem. Os Lestrange também. E do outro lado, Miller olhava para ela, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Este apontou para o Lord das Trevas e depois para ela, como se perguntando. Gina confirmou com a cabeça e ele continuou mirando-a até depois de ela desviar os olhos para Rockwood, à frente. Ele olhou criticamente para Lúcio, e os dois pareceram entender alguma coisa em silêncio. Romulus Challanger e Luttianis Koller olharam um para o outro, ambos com as sobrancelhas erguidas, e então, simultaneamente olharam para Gina, como se pedissem explicação. Ela negou com a cabeça.

Mas então Lord Voldemort começou a falar de novo e todos retornam a atenção para ele.

- Eu sei que agora muita gente está encrencada com o Ministério da Magia, e vocês devem estar se perguntando porque o palhaço aqui na frente começou com tudo isso se ia desistir. Eu devo dizer que não era minha idéia inicial. – Ele parou um pouquinho. Parecia estar imaginando o que seria capaz de fazer se todos decidissem atacá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Então engoliu em seco e disse: - Tudo bem se quiserem fugir, ou se quiserem dizer que eu os enfeiticei; eu não vou culpar ninguém por isso. Agora, Basilisk Hall tem cerca de quatrocentos quartos com capacidade para duas pessoas, e quem quiser também pode vir morar aqui, sem problemas. O que eu não quero é dar toda a responsabilidade de liderá-los nas mãos de outra pessoa qualquer. As coisas podem sair barbaramente erradas se eu fizer isso.

Houve um silêncio meio que horrorizado à essas palavras. Então algumas pessoas se entreolharam e uma mulher perguntou, do meio da multidão, a voz meio trêmula:

- Isso significa o fim da Ordem das Trevas?

Ele não respondeu de imediato, procurando ver quem falara, mas então disse:

- Sim, isso significa o fim da Ordem da Trevas.

Alguns olharam-no perplexos.

- O senhor não pode… Arriscamos nossas vidas… _por nada?!_ – disse uma voz de um rapaz, assustado, no meio da multidão. As pessoas começaram a falar em voz alta.

Então um deles cutucou a pessoa ao lado e disse, sobrepondo-se à balbúrdia.

- Então Draco Malfoy estava dizendo a verdade? Ele vai mesmo se livrar da gente para ficar com a garota?

Várias pessoas apoiaram, virando os olhos furiosos para Tom. Ele parecia estar começando à se preocupar com a reação.

- Calma, pessoal – começou alguém mascarado, lá na frente. Era um homem e parecia realmente estar considerando a proposta de Tom. – Não me parece tão ruim assim…

Mas mal terminara de falar, sete ou oito já sacavam a varinha e o atacavam. Ela mal se surpreendera ainda, o homem já estava no chão. Viu Tom levantar as mãos lentamente.

Então Gina levantou-se de um salto. Um bruxo na sua frente começava a puxar a varinha. Ela olhou para Tom e, passado um pequeno tempo, ele também olhou para ela. Então uma vozinha impertinente entrou em sua cabeça, tão clara como se ele estivesse sussurrando em seu ouvido, ao contato visual.

"Seu quarto".

Ele rompeu o contato visual. Olhou para os lados e fez um sinal para Bella. Então desaparatou.

Gina saiu de fininho do salão no meio da balbúrdia ensurdecedora que sucedera. Uma escadaria acima e já chegava em frente à porta do seu quarto.

Entrou e ficou esperando.

Começou a pensar na verdadeira droga que estava acontecendo. Uma rebelião de verdade. Todos contra dois. Era um tanto demais para a capacidade dela. Gina não conseguia acreditar como era possível uma tragédia dessas acontecer quando parecia que finalmente estava livre e pronta para viver a vida que sempre sonhara, com o homem que amava e com um filho que saberia a verdade e não se importaria nem um pouco.

- Parece que estamos encrencados, não?

A garota desencostou-se da madeira da porta e virou-se, com um sobressalto. Estivera tão compenetrada em seus próprios pensamentos e nos ruídos lá fora que se assustara. Tom acabara de aparecer às suas costas.

- Não perca tempo. Pegue algumas roupas. Você não pode ficar aqui mais nem um minuto – disse, com pressa.

Gina não discutiu. Correu para o guarda-roupa e escancarou a porta.

- Céus, Tom…

- Eu os ensinei a se rebelarem – disse Tom, com uma careta. - Isso é que é ironia do destino.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Gina, já enfiando algumas roupas em uma mochila.

- O que _eu_ vou fazer – corrigiu ele. – Você vai sair do caminho, se não quiser estragar tudo.

Ela encarou-o, meio aborrecida, meio chocada.

- Você vai para a casa dos seus pais – continuou Tom, apressado, fingindo não ver a expressão no rosto dela. – Vai me esperar lá, está me entendendo?

- Tom…

- _Está entendendo?_ – disse mais ferozmente, com mais urgência, agarrando os ombros dela. - Não importa se demorar três dias ou três meses, você está ouvindo? Eu vou te buscar.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Ótimo. Eu vou resolver isso, eu já estava esperando – falou ele.

Gina continuava olhando-o calada. Então abraçou-o com força.

- Ah, Tom… Que enrascada…

- Não se preocupe, querida. Preocupe-se apenas em manter você e nosso filho à salvos, por favor…

Eles se beijaram. Por um momento, os lábios deles ficaram completamente colados, e então um barulho alto no corredor fê-los sobressaltarem-se.

- Vá agora.

Tom desaparatou, deixando-a à sós. Minutos depois saía de seu quarto com um mínimo, no caso dos outros Weasley terem se desfeito de suas coisas. Escondida e mascarada, desceu as escadas para chegar ao hall. Viu muitos bruxos, ainda furiosos, andando pelo corredor.

Imaginando onde Tom estaria, parou no hall e desaparatou.

Enquanto viajava, rapidamente pela distância, como se fosse um feixe de luz, ela pensava se a família a aceitaria de volta.

****

III

Gina apareceu na porta, as vestes negras e longas, uma mochila de pano pendurada no ombro. Ela viu todos os Weasley reunidos à mesa da cozinha, todos quietos e cabisbaixos, muito pensativos. Considerou por um momento dar meia volta e fingir que nunca estivera ali, fugir enquanto não haviam reparado-a. Porém, Tom a fizera prometer. Respirou fundo, concentrou-se na sua recém adquirida frieza e conseguiu-se manter séria e odiosamente indiferente.

- Será que ainda existe alguma remota misericórdia por mim nessa casa?

Um à um, os Weasley foram levantando os rostos e virando-os para o batente. Um à um iam fixando-a sem reação, como se passassem por um momento extremamente delirante. Então, _um à um_, foram boquiabrindo-se. Ela tirou a máscara e guardou-a no bolso.

- _Você_! – disse uma voz alta e furiosa. Molly Weasley levantou-se de um salto. – Tire as botas imundas do chão dessa casa, sua… _sua_ perversazinha sádica!…

Gina lamentou que isto estivesse acontecendo. Meneou com a cabeça com um sorriso perplexo. Mirou-os, então, fixamente, com mais seriedade.

- Olhem, eu não venho aqui para enganar ou desdenhar vocês. Acontece que realmente está havendo uma rebelião na Ordem das Trevas e eu _realmente_ não tenho aonde ir – informou a garota, calmamente.

- E o que nós temos à ver com isso? – retrucou Arthur, sem emoção. Ele ainda observava a mesa e não virou-se para olhá-la. – Ponha-se daqui para fora.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor antes de ela tentar recomeçar a falar.

- Pai…

Arthur então voltou os olhos para ela, mirando-a com curiosidade.

- Por que pensa que pode me chamar de "pai"? – disse ele, com frieza. – Você não é mais minha filha. Não tenho filha.

Ela encarou-o durante muito tempo, à todo instante lutando para impedir os olhos de marejarem. Havia tanta mágoa na voz dele… Chegava a ser muito doloroso ouvir seu pai falar assim…

- Eu… eu sei que o que fiz com vocês não foi certo… Eu só estou pedindo um lugar para ficar por um tempo, até que… eu possa voltar para perto… do… - mas sentiu que eles não suportariam ouvir aquele nome. - Por favor – pediu ela, olhando-os, tentando não parecer constrangida. – Por favor, pelo meu filho que está aqui dentro – disse ela, tocando o ventre com as mãos. – Ele não tem culpa de nenhum dos erros dos pais dele. Por favor… Tenham um pouco de piedade – pediu ela, suplicante.

Todos olhavam-na, mas aos poucos foram voltando os olhos para a mesa. Então seu pai disse, a voz trêmula:

- Então acha que vamos simplesmente aceitá-la de volta porque assim pede, mesmo depois do que… do que vocês fizeram com Carlinhos?

Ela piscou.

- Carlinhos?

Todos olharam-na, meio cabisbaixos, os olhos vermelhos. Alguns arreganharam os dentes, mas pareciam mais tristes do que bravos.

- CARLINHOS, SUA MALDITA! – urrou sua mãe de repente. – VOCÊS MATARAM CARLINHOS! – Ela então tornou a sentar-se e baixou o rosto nas mãos, parecendo muito constrangida.

Então ela lembrou-se.

Um par de grandes olhos castanhos se arregalaram, em choque. Com um aperto terrível no peito, lembrou-se que Carlinhos morrera. Sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer pelo rosto, sabendo que tivera uma segunda chance para arrumar sua vida e…

- …_Me esqueci de Carlinhos_.

****

IV

Eram duas da manhã e ninguém ainda fora se deitar. Gina acabara de narrar para eles tudo o que acontecera desde que brigara com Harry e saíra de casa, inclusive a vida paralela que tivera casada com o ex-noivo e o estranho efeito do pentagrama enquanto chorava em frente ao espelho. Ninguém dizia uma palavra, agora que a história toda fora contada.

Gui ergueu a cabeça para ela.

- E você disse que… ele não sabe? – perguntou, impassível.

- É. – Gina deu um suspiro. - Ele não acreditaria.

Fez-se mais um pouco de silêncio.

- E está havendo uma rebelião entre os Comensais da Morte? – disse Rony, enfim, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Está – falou, com pesar.

- Por que ele ia parar com tudo para ficar com você? – continuou o irmão mais novo.

- É.

- Você já percebeu que isso não faz sentido?

Gina deu um sorriso fraco.

- Rony, por pior que isso possa parecer, fazer com que vocês acreditem na minha história é o de menos – disse com simplicidade. – Nessa mesma hora um homem extremamente arrependido está em algum lugar sendo caçado por setecentos e trinta e cinco homens que julgávamos ser amigos, mais por algumas centenas de bruxos do Ministério, tirando os vingadores de plantão. Então – completou ela, ainda sorrindo tristemente – não me importo de me passar por louca nesse momento, contanto que eu consiga mudar meu futuro. Isto está claro, não está?

Todos levantaram a cabeça para ela, Percy e Molly concordando fracamente com a cabeça, enquanto os gêmeos se entreolhavam significativamente.

- Você disse que está esperando um filho? – perguntou Fred.

- Disse, sim.

- E o pai desse filho é…? - mas Jorge parecia incapaz de falar.

- Voldemort? É – respondeu calmamente.

- E Draco Malfoy…

- Parece que quer vê-lo morto.

- E sempre esteve na Ordem das Trevas?

- Sim.

- _Droga!_

Os gêmeos pareciam perturbadíssimos com aquilo tudo, mas a mãe começou a fazer suas perguntas agora e as atenções foram voltadas para ela.

- Mas Carlinhos, Gina…

- Tom deu ordens a todos os Comensais da Morte que não matasse nem machucasse nenhum dos Weasley.

Houve um pequeno silêncio.

"A morte de Carlinhos não passou de um acidente."

Eles olharam para o chão, constrangidos, inclusive ela.

- Eu sei que… estou ligada com isso, mesmo que indiretamente, e talvez vocês não me perdoem nunca, por isso eu não vou nem tentar pedir a desculpa de vocês. Eu não tenho motivos para ser perdoada por ninguém, pelo tanto de gente que eu matei – ela respirou fundo – com o nome de G.W..

Todos olharam para ela muito magoados.

- Gina.

- Que foi, Rony?

- Harry me disse que você nunca… Me disse que você é boa e que _ele_ te odeia por isso.

Gina baixou os olhos.

- Talvez odeie – falou numa voz baixa. – Harry saberia, não é? Talvez ele odeie gostar de mim… Porque gostando de mim ele começa a odiar ele mesmo, e odiando ele mesmo ele fica confuso… E porque eu me recuso a ser cruel e gosto dele como ele é. É, realmente, eu acho que ele não gosta disso…

Todos estavam encarando-a, então mirou-os, com um sorriso desanimado e deu ombros.

- Mas eu não me importo.

- Gina, eu realmente não sei onde foi que eu errei – disse sua mãe, estupefata.

- Sinceramente, eu também não – falou seu pai, sentencioso.

Ela sorriu.

- Se coubesse à mim ter nascido cinqüenta anos antes, eu não permitiria que isso acontecesse à ele. Vocês realmente não sabem o que ele passou, ou o que _nós_ passamos. – Os Weasley olhavam fixamente para a caçula, sem saberem o que dizer. Ela reforçou o sorriso, triste.

"Vão me deixar ficar?"


	4. À Espera de Um Sinal

****

¬ Capítulo Três ¬

__

À Espera de Um Sinal

****

I

Tom ergueu os olhos. Por que ainda pensavam que ele já não era mais tão perigoso? Demonstrara algum sinal de fraqueza assim tão grande? O que estava acontecendo? Por que tudo estava assim, fora de controle?

Ele não sabia mais quanto tempo estava longe de Basilisk Hall, e também não sabia onde estava exatamente. Só sabia que não saber das coisas seria pior se agora ainda se preocupasse mais com a própria pele. Agora isso não era importante. _Nada_ mais era tão importante do que sair vivo disso, pelo menos tempo suficiente para ver seu filho…

Um sorrisinho impertinente se estampou no canto de sua boca …Essa idéia era uma chama fraca que tornara a se acender dentro dele depois de tanto tempo…

- Não devia fazer isso, sabia? – informou, calmamente.

Antes que o outro pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, meio que fascinado e sem ação, os olhos vazios que se encheram de medo no instante seguinte, o Lord das Trevas já havia passado as mãos pálidas ao redor de sua cabeça. Os olhos frios e escuros que fixavam-se nele tinham fome de morte, de silêncio…

Foi apenas poucos segundos de desespero, porque depois já era tarde para qualquer coisa, assim que a elétrica luz verde iluminou o cômodo escuro por um instante muito breve, o barulho surdo de madeira batendo no chão, depois o baque de um corpo pesado que desabava.

A vidraça estilhaçada deixava entrar um vento gélido, que fazia as cortinas velhas e rasgadas se movimentassem. O velho sorriso assassino ainda estava nos lábios dele quando seus pés o guiaram até próximo à uma cama antiga e empoeirada de madeira. Cinco dedos longos cataram uma varinha caída ao pé dela, no chão. Os cacos de vidro foram espalhados novamente quando ele atravessou o quarto novamente, passando pelas paredes velhas e de papel gasto e rasgado, para olhar pela janela.

De lá podia-se ver um cemitério há alguma distância.

"Espero que esteja gostando do inferno, _pai_"

Desaparatou logo em seguida. Seu principal esconderijo era, portanto, inútil, já que haviam mais seis homens mortos no andar de baixo…

…Logo, a Casa dos Riddle não era mais segura.

****

II

Gina estava n'A Toca fazia algum tempo. Durante todos os dias em que vivia sem Tom por perto, tentava não se preocupar, ou demonstrar isso para os outros.

Ela contara à mãe como ela e Tom tornaram-se amantes, um dia em que as duas estavam sozinhas em casa. Molly apenas fez uma cara feia quando Gina sentiu um arrepio involuntário ao se lembrar da sua primeira noite e derrubou metade do pó de café na mesa. Então desabou em reclamações, dizendo que isso era repugnante, que ela era apenas uma criança inocente, ainda, quando ele tinha idade para ser avô dela. Gina deixou claro que já sabia de tudo aquilo, inclusive que Tom estivera se aproveitando dela por um longo tempo, mas disse que também não se importava, porque agora tinha certeza que era diferente. Contou também que não sentia a mesma coisa por Harry quando era casada com este.

Desejava que o tempo passasse rápido, mas isso não acontecia. A única coisa que estava acontecendo é que agora por todos os lados dizia-se que Draco Malfoy era o novo líder da Ordem das Trevas, que de alguma forma conseguira dar cabo de Voldemort e que os Comensais da Morte não tinham mais rumo.

Isso enfurecia-a. Sempre que abria o jornal, via uma grande notícia "_COMENSAIS DA MORTE DESENFREADOS_", ou algo parecido. Agora eles davam de estar em todos os lugares, a loja do gêmeos fora saqueada três vezes apenas no último mês e ninguém, nem bruxo nem trouxa, estava seguro. Draco estava permitindo aos Comensais fazerem tudo o que Tom não permitia, talvez tentando ganhar a confiança deles. Contudo o número de Comensais da Morte que o Ministério da Magia estava conseguindo apanhar ultimamente dobrou de número, o que, na opinião de Gina, se continuasse assim, não restaria muitos e finalmente tudo iria por água abaixo. Embora soubesse que já era tempo, não podia deixar de criticar Draco como um péssimo administrador.

Mais agora vândalos do que qualquer outra coisa, os Comensais da Morte se concentravam em destruir as coisas. Se algum deles tinha algum acerto de contas com alguém, juntava-se um grupo imenso para ir tirar satisfações também, tornando tudo muitíssimo desonesto. Se alguém lhes desrespeitavam, agiam como se fossem donos do mundo e os machucavam até a morte.

Claro que quando Tom estava no comando, tudo isso já estava acontecendo, porém em números bem menores, tirando que estivera ainda diminuindo muito nos últimos tempos, pelo que ela pudera reparar.

Quando a garota viu no começo da semana uma notícia em que o Ministério dizia ter pego treze Comensais num vandalismo em um bar, Gina atirou o jornal sobre a mesa, afundou o rosto nos braços e começou a chorar de raiva.

Ainda assim, estava conseguindo se divertir um pouco, com as bobeiras que os irmãos falavam, e estava tendo até algum tempinho para dar umas voltas de vassoura pela propriedade, coisa que não experimentava há muito tempo.

Era uma tarde anormalmente quente de primavera, como no resto da semana, as mariposas começavam a aparecer para rodear a lanterna da cozinha. O sol estava se pondo, produzindo uma claridade totalmente avermelhada sobre a mesa onde tomavam café da tarde. Fred, Jorge, Gui e a Sra. Weasley estavam conversando animadamente.

Levou a xícara aos lábios, entreouvindo a conversa.

- Quando eu estava esperando Gui, ficava com uma vontade horrorosa de comer delícias gasosas – dizia Molly, com um sorriso torto. – Agora, quando eu estava grávida dos gêmeos – e lançou um olhar divertido aos filhos -, juro por Deus, uma vez tive vontade de comer pólvora!

Houve uma onda de risadas, mas ninguém ria mais do que Fred e Jorge.

- É que na época já estávamos trabalhando nos artigos para as "Gemialidades Weasley" – disse Jorge, entre risos, para os irmãos.

- Bem, ontem eu estava com uma vontade desgraçada de comer sapos de chocolate – disse Gina, pousando a xícara na mesa. – Se esses desejos não vierem menos pesados, vou terminar acima do peso.

- É, Gina, uma tragédia… E o pai da criança não vai gostar nadinha, não é? – perguntou Fred em voz baixa, com ironia.

- Talvez – respondeu Gina secamente. A mãe olhou zangada para o filho, como se dizendo para não tocar nesse assunto.

Fez-se um pequeno silêncio, antes que Gui virasse o conteúdo de sua xícara e se levantasse.

- Bem, pessoal, vou indo encontrar papai. Aquele cretino do Draco Malfoy está nos dando mais trabalho do que… nós imaginávamos – completou rapidamente, mas Gina teve a nítida impressão de que Gui hesitara e olhara de esguelha para ela; preferiu, porém, fingir que não via. – Não me esperem para o almoço amanhã. – E desaparatou.

Agora restavam apenas quatro pessoas na casa.

O silêncio prevaleceu por algum tempo. Gina pousou sua xícara na mesa e cruzou os braços.

- Algum problema, minha filha? – perguntou Molly, virando os olhos para ela.

Ela suspirou.

- Claro que há – disse baixinho. – Quatro meses e nenhuma notícia… - Gina olhou pela janela, por onde se podia ver as sombras produzidas pelo entardecer distante, um pedaço do céu negro livre das nuvens avermelhadas pontilhava de estrelas.

"Eu sei que… que ele está bem. Eu saberia se tivesse acontecido algo", disse, sem olhar para a mãe nem para os irmãos. "Mas isso não me impede de me preocupar."

Então ela olhou para a mãe. Molly a olhava com um olhar curioso.

- Eu sei, Gina, querida… Eu sei… Agora sabe como me sinto em relação ao seu pai, não é? – disse, fazendo-a sorrir.

Gina ia responder, mas houve um baque na porta da sala. Todos viraram os olhos. Ela levantou-se.

- Gina, não vá – avisou a mãe, mas ela não deu ouvidos.

Atravessou a cozinha com cautela e chegou à sala. Parou na frente da porta. Encarou a maçaneta.

Olhou para trás e viu Fred, Jorge e a mãe empunhando as varinhas. Eles concordarem com a cabeça.

Gina esticou a mão para a maçante a e abriu a porta. Imediatamente não viu nada na escuridão que estava, mas quase que na mesma hora algo veio ao encontro dela e agarrou a frente de sus vestes para não cair.

- O que…?! – espantou-se, mas viu um par de olhos grafites e segurou-se para não se deixar desabar com o peso.

- …Eles não vão te pegar, Gina… Eu consegui despistá-los… acho…

E então o outro soltou-a e escorregou para o chão, deixando apenas uma mancha de sangue na fronte de suas vestes.

****

III

- Oh, meu Deus… – espantou-se ela sem voz, vendo as mãos encharcadas de sangue, horrorizada. Então abaixou-se e tocou-o com cautela. Nada aconteceu. Ele não se mexeu.

Gina então começou a pensar direito e tentou levantá-lo, mas ele parecia muito pesado para ela. Olhou para os outros, que pareciam imobilizados.

- Qual é o problema de vocês? – guinchou irritada. – Ele está do nosso lado!

Mas os males que ele causara ainda parecia estar muito nítidos na memória deles, e ninguém se moveu para ajudá-la.

Ela virou-se, os dentes cerrados, e então pensou direito. Meteu a mão no bolso e tirou a varinha.

- Mobilicorpus – disse.

Mas ela não conseguia executar o feitiço direito; ou não conseguia pegar nele ou estava muito nervosa. O que fez foi conseguir enfeitiçá-lo o suficiente para fazê-lo levitar alguns palmos do chão.

Mesmo que não estivesse completo, o feitiço possibilitou-a de conseguir arrastá-lo sem fazer muita força. Gina meteu a varinha entre os dentes e agarrou os ombros de suas vestes, puxando-o pela escada. No primeiro andar, a porta de seu quarto se abriu magicamente e ela entrou, agarrada ao corpo inerte de Tom.

- Por favor… - choramingou Gina, quando conseguiu levantá-lo para cima da cama. – Por favor, fique bem… Não me deixe agora…

Ela reparou pela primeira vez no que acontecia: um corte enorme rasgara suas vestes e sua pele, e, pela aparência, não parecia ter sido causado por um feitiço. Gina tocou cautelosamente a ferida com as pontas dos dedos trêmulos e houve uma ligeira enrijecida nos músculos do corpo dele.

Gina puxou sua blusa preta para cima com cuidado. Não se admirava que estivesse sangrando tanto: o corte tinha quase um palmo de comprimento. Ela tentou se manter firme; tinha a certeza de que ela era a única que poderia fazer isso.

Dez minutos depois tinha certeza de que estava tudo bem. Conseguira limpar e fechar o corte com magia e agora, um pouco de rancor pelos familiares aparecia. Tivera de fazer tudo sozinha… quando ele uma vez se arriscara para salvar sua vida.

Instantes depois ela descia as escadas. Trazia segura na mão uma peça de roupa preta que pingava um líquido escarlate escuro à cada degrau. Quando chegou na sala, Fred, Jorge e sua mãe olharam para ela.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Gina – disse Molly, perplexa.

- "Pelo amor de Deus" o quê? – vociferou a garota, os dentes cerrados. – Ele é o pai do seu neto; acha que eu o iria deixar ali na porta, sangrando até a morte?

- Você-Sabe-Quem, _na nossa casa!_ – continuou a mãe, como se não a ouvisse, mas Gina não dava mais ouvidos. Adiantou-se e atirou a roupa no fogo da lareira, tendo consciência de que todos a acompanhavam com o olhar.

- O que raios você pensa que está fazendo? – sibilou Molly, quando Gina tirou a antiga máscara do bolso e ia colocando.

- Vou precisar sair – disse ela, consultando se estava com todas as peças de roupa pretas.

- Você _o quê_? – indagou a outra, como se mal acreditasse no que estava ouvido.

- Preciso sair – repetiu ela, calmamente, virando-se para a mãe. – Preciso ir à B.Hall agora…

- Você não pode… nos deixar sozinhos com _ele_ – falou Molly em voz baixa, temerosa, apontando com o polegar para o andar de cima.

- Não se preocupe, ele não vai acordar assim tão cedo – disse um tanto displicente.

Deu um último olhar e, pressentindo de que eles estavam prestes a impedi-la, desaparatou.

Um clarão e, no instante seguinte, estava no castelo escuro, que por tantos anos fora sua casa… Agora era casa do inimigo.

Mal dera três passos, um par de mãos a agarrou e a puxou para a sombra de uma enorme gárgula, uma varinha apontava diretamente para sua têmpora.

- À quem está a sua lealdade? – perguntou uma voz masculina meio nervosa ao seu ouvido.

- À quem está a sua? – retrucou Gina, calma e displicente.

- G.W.? – disse o outro. Sua voz pareceu se descontrair e ela sentiu a pressão no pulso cessar.

- Taurus – falou ela, virando-se para fitar o amigo. – Quantos dos nossos ainda são fiéis ao Lord das Trevas?

Ele olhava-a parecendo extremamente feliz em vê-la.

- Bastantes. Pensei que estivesse morta – emendou rapidamente, sem tomar fôlego.

- G.W. não vai sair de jogo assim tão rápido – disse ela desdenhosa, com um sorrisinho. – Mas o que está acontecendo por aqui?

Ele olhou para os dois lados, antes de falar pelo canto da boca.

- Vamos andando que eu te conto.

Os dois entraram pelo arco da Ala Oeste e viraram para a escada. Taurus Goldenfire começou sua narrativa, à toda hora olhando para os lados.

- Depois que você sumiu, Draco começou a comandar todos aqueles que ele manipulara… Parece que pensa que pode tomar o lugar do Lord das Trevas. Os que foram tolos o bastante para não renunciar ao mestre foram mortos.

Gina engoliu em seco.

- Alguns dos nossos? – Quando ele dizia "dos nossos", ela queria dizer "do grupo cinco".

- Não – disse secamente, olhando de esguelha para ela. – Acho que somos espertos o bastante. Narcissa parece ter realmente mudado de lado, mas Lúcio ainda acha que é só uma questão de tempo até milorde aparecer de novo e acabar com Draco. Ele reconhece que o poder do Lord das Trevas ainda é bem maior do que o do _Dragão Negro_ – terminou com uma careta. – Mas o que importa é que ele está do nosso lado, e Narcissa logo vai cair em si, quando ele voltar.

"Mas, continuando, no dia seguinte cercaram o mestre na sala de planejamentos. Eram uns quarenta contra ele; Bella, que estava lá, não pode fazer nada, mas ela jura que o viu piscar antes que desaparatasse." Ele parou um pouco, para passar por um bando de bruxos carrancudos que acabara de virar o corredor. Quando já estavam longe o suficiente, ele continuou. "Três dias depois houve rumores de que um grupo de enviados do Dragão Negro o tinha pegado no sul, mas não sei se é verdade. Sete dos traidores, semana passada, não voltaram de uma busca mandada por Draco. Desde então não temos nenhum sinal dele. E você?"

Gina suspirou e ergueu a mão para a luz dos archotes. Ainda estava suja de sangue.

- Te consola saber que isto é dele? – perguntou, irônica, com a voz cansada. Taurus arregalou os olhos para a mão dele.

- Não mesmo – respondeu perplexo.

- Aqui – disse Gina, parando em frente à porta número quinze do segundo andar. – Lugribluby.

A porta se destrancou. Ela olhou para os dois lados antes de agarrar a maçaneta e empurrar a porta. Taurus a seguiu.

Depois que a porta se fechou, o quarto ficou no completo breu. Ela apontou a varinha na direção da lareira e murmurou "Incêndio".

Com a claridade repentina da lareira, Gina apontava para cada um dos candelabros de velas e os acendia. Enquanto fazia isso, notou a ausência de alguma coisa.

- Onde anda Nagini? – perguntou ela em voz baixa, olhando para os cantos no chão.

Taurus não respondeu de imediato.

- Ele vai ficar furioso quando descobrir que mataram o bichinho dele – disse numa voz penosa.

Gina encarou-o.

- Eles _o quê?!_ – exclamou ela sem ar.

- É… - disse ele, triste. – É uma pena. Era um animal fascinante.

- Pobre Nagini… - murmurou Gina e sentou-se na cama, incrédula. – Eu estava começando a gostar dela…

Passou-se um tempo de silêncio, até que Taurus resolveu quebrá-lo, com urgência na voz:

- Mas Gina, onde ele está? O que aconteceu?

Gina levantou-se, lembrando do que viera fazer.

- Bem, eu estava até agora à pouco sem saber de nada – dizia, enquanto tirava o sobretudo e abria o guarda-roupa -, então ele apareceu na… no lugar onde eu estava, com um ferimento horrível. Ele disse, parece que tinha dito que conseguira despistá-los, ou alguma coisa assim…; mas está desacordado, eu não sei o que aconteceu – terminou, depois de ter vestido sobre a roupa uma blusa (que lhe ficava larga), outro sobretudo e uma capa. Pegou uma calça, dobrou em várias partes e colocou num dos bolsos da roupa. Então pegou seu próprio sobretudo e vestiu por cima de todas as peças de roupa.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Taurus, curioso.

- Pegando roupas – respondeu prontamente, virando-se. – Não posso me demorar, Taurus.

Ele olhou-a longamente, enquanto ela ia a té a porta e a abria. Deu um estalo com os dedos e as luzes se apagaram. Gina saiu e Taurus seguiu-a.

- É realmente reconfortante vê-la, G.W. – disse ele, num tom caloroso. – Espero que meu mestre esteja bem.

- Ele estará – garantiu Gina, sorrindo. – Eu estarei cuidando dele.

- Boa sorte, Gina.

- Boa sorte, Taurus.

Cinco minutos depois, Gina se encontrava sentada no chão de seu quarto, encostada à cama, olhando seu amado fixamente, acariciando seus cabelos negros com carinho. Mirou seus olhos fechados e sentiu um arrepio involuntário, uma idéia horrível de que ele não iria acordar lhe aflorando à mente.

- Você vai ficar bem. Eu prometo – sussurrou calorosamente.

Entrelaçou seus dedos com os da mão dele e encostou a cabeça no endredon. Alguns minutos depois, adormecia do jeito em que estava.


	5. Novamente à Sós

****

¬ Capítulo Quatro ¬

__

Novamente À Sós

****

I

Num cômodo escuro, onde apenas duas tochas ardiam em fronte as tapeçarias pesadas e verde escuras e das pedras da parede, uma única pessoa estava imóvel, sentada em uma cadeira mais afastada ao canto da mesa. Se não fosse a respiração e o prato com os restos da refeição que acabara de fazer, poderia ter-se passado por uma estátua.

O homem ali sentado tinha um rosto pálido e semi-oculto pela luz fraca, cabelos louro prateados lisos até embaixo das orelhas e olhos azuis claros e acinzentados, semicerrados. As roupas negras e a capa longa que vestia, misturados com seu nome no mais profundo significado o fazia ser chamado respeitosamente pelos Comensais da Morte de Dragão Negro.

Mas Draco Malfoy não estava ali sozinho no Salão de Refeições atoa. Não, estava esperando alguém. Alguém que iria lhe contar, finalmente, o que estava querendo saber…

Alguém abriu a porta com violência. Um frio absurdo encheu o salão e, no instante seguinte, um homem branco e meia idade, alto e cabelos cinzas e compridos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo entrou, seguido de perto por três dementadores gigantescos. Fechando o cortejo, duas garotas de ar feroz e um rapaz de aparência entediada, carregando uma espada comprida presa no cinto, entraram e ficaram prostrados um de cada lado da porta. O homem da frente usava botas de couro e uma capa pesada e desbotada, cheios de fivelas de metal; seus olhos eram quase sem cor e, no escuro, só era possível identificar suas pupilas.

O homem encarou-o do escuro por um instante, depois pegou algo dentro da capa e, com um sorriso cruel, atirou sobre a mesa. O objeto que foi parar na frente de Draco era uma varinha com pouco mais de trinta centímetros.

- Morto? – perguntou, pasmo. Ainda fixava os olhos na varinha.

- Suponho que sim – respondeu Arkehon sem rodeios, com maus modos.

- Você "supõe"? – disse o rapaz, incrédulo, erguendo os olhos para o outro.

Mas Arkehon estava ocupado afivelando a luva direita e não se deu à gentileza de olha-lo. Falou mirando a própria mão.

- Eu o acertei – informou, entediado. – Perto de uma cidadezinha trouxa, Ottery Saint alguma coisa. Estava escuro demais e ele escapou, mas ferido e sem a varinha não creio que dure muito tempo sozinho. – Ele parou para observar o jeito com que trançara a corrente na luva de couro e ficou em silêncio por um momento. - Se não morrer com a perda de sangue, vai morrer de frio ou fome – terminou com um sorriso enviesado.

Draco mirou-o surpreso. Então perguntou sem pensar:

- Você tem certeza?

O outro olhou por cima do ombro para os outros por um instante, depois riu. Virou-se para Draco gargalhando. Os outros três também riam.

Então Draco pensou que Arkehon se afastara muito para o escuro, antes de perceber que o outro sumira. Antes que entendesse, já estava sendo puxado pelas golas das vestes por alguém que acabava de aparecer em sua frente.

- Nunca duvide de Arkehon, o Senhor das Montanhas, se não quiser sua antipatia, novato – rosnou o outro, à menos de dez centímetros de distância. Então acrescentou, num tom de voz um pouco mais suave: - Agora, _Dragão Negro_, a minha parte no trato viria bem nesse momento, eu acho…

Antes que se recuperasse, já estava sendo atirado na cadeira de novo.

- V-você não pode… Este castelo tem feitiço anti-desaparatação à cada centímetro de pedra – gaguejou, sem entender.

Mas Arkehon já se afastava, e respondeu de costas, em voz alta.

- Essas suas magias fracas não são o suficiente para deter eu e meus homens. Você devia saber que o velho Salazar Slytherin era aliado dos descendentes dos homens das montanhas e do grande Khayladon I, o maior dos feiticeiros. Sabemos todos os segredos que Slytherin guardou no mais intimo pensamento sobre Basilisk Hall. – E virou-se, desinteressado. – Agora, faça a sua parte, e nos entregue o pentagrama, como o prometido.

Draco pensou rápido. Não tinha escolha, não acreditara realmente que Arkehon e seus homens fossem conseguir pegar Lord Voldemort. Mas ali estava a prova, na frente de seus olhos: tinha a inteira certeza que aquela era a varinha do Lord das Trevas, embora não a tivesse visto muitas vezes, tinha um tamanho um tanto quanto incomum e não ia sair assim tão rápido se suas lembranças.

- É claro – respondeu Draco, lentamente, um pouco indulgente. – Só há um pequeno problema: ele está em algum lugar do quarto do Lord das Trevas, e ninguém aqui sabe a senha.

Arkehon mirou-o estupefato.

- _Você_ nos mandou chamar nas montanhas para apanhar o bruxo mais poderoso da Grã-Bretanha em troca de um objeto magico de valor inestimável que está _trancado em uma gaveta com a chave dentro_? – sibilou o homem, como se mal acreditasse no que ouvira.

Draco não conseguiu confirmar, mas um olhar fez o homem das montanhas ter certeza.

Com um urro de fúria, ele puxou uma faca afiada do cinto e ergueu, onde Draco, por um momento terrível, receou que este fosse atirar contra ele. Mas o homem enterrou-a contra a mesa e a deixou cravada lá.

- Eu volto para buscar isso em três dias. – Foi só o que respondeu com o olhar furioso, antes de sair.

****

II

Abriu os olhos de vagar e mirou um teto branco fora de foco. Piscou. Sentou-se devagar e um endredon cinzento escorregou de seu corpo.

Olhando para os lados para verificar se não havia realmente ninguém, levantou-se e andou devagar até um espelho redondo pendurado na parede e um par de olhos grafites miraram seu rosto. Estava magro, os cabelos bagunçados, e tinha a barba por fazer. Então fechou os olhos, concentrando-se, e quando abriu-os sabia onde estava, se lembrava lentamente das coisas: um clarão, um cavalo negro que corria com um homem em cima, um grito, uma dor excruciante nas costelas, um estampido… Imagens pipocavam na sua cabeça.

Então olhou para a janela aberta ao lado, atrás de um pequena escrivaninha. Se não se enganava era manhã e o sol entrava diretamente pela janela.

Havia um motivo muito inteligente para que ele ainda não tivesse saído dali: suas roupas haviam sumido.

Foi quando a porta se abriu às suas costas e ele se virou.

Gina parecia mais bela do que era em Basilisk Hall e nunca se sentira tão satisfeito em vê-la. Por baixo de sua roupa ele podia ver a barriga dela, já razoavelmente grande.

- Não devia andar pelado por aí – disse ela calmamente, parecendo estar achando alguma graça, correndo os grandes olhos castanhos lentamente pelo corpo dele. – Vai acabar pegando um resfriado.

- Não tenho culpa se algum maníaco roubou minhas vestes – respondeu displicente, detendo os olhos por alguns instantes numa braçada de roupas limpas que ela trazia dobrado. – Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Três dias – informou Gina, colocando as vestes em cima da cama. – Você me deu um baita susto.

Ele não respondeu. Caminhou lentamente até as roupas e começou a vesti-las. Foi quando reparou em algo.

- …Espera um pouco… Não eram com essas roupas que eu estava – disse rapidamente.

Ela franziu a testa.

- Eu tinha esperança de que você não reparasse – comentou ela, de má vontade. – As outras estavam em estado lastimável, o que você queria?

- Mas, onde…? – começou, mas ela respondeu antes.

- Em Basilisk Hall, onde mais seria? – disse prontamente, cerrando as sobrancelhas.

- O QUÊ?! – berrou ele.

- Fale baixo! – sibilou Gina, censurando-o com os olhos. – Têm pessoas dormindo nessa casa, você sabia?

- Você é tonta ou o quê? Depois de tudo que fiz para que você não corresse perigo nenhum você vai até lá para _"pegar roupas limpas"_?! – esbravejou.

- Ah, isso nunca vai funcionar comigo. Veja o que aconteceu com Harry quando quis me deixar de fora da guerra – falava calma e lentamente, dando um sorrisinho satisfeito.

- Mas isso não vem ao caso! Eu disse para você não sair daqui nunca, até quando eu…!

- Mas isso _vem_ ao caso – disse ela mais séria e mais alto do que antes. – Descobri algumas coisas, como por exemplo, que ainda tem gente fiel à você em Basilisk Hall. Devia ser menos ingrato!

Ele ia responder, mas achou melhor respirar fundo e se controlar.

- E olhe – disse ela, também com uma expressão mal-humorada -, acho que Taurus não viu, mas consegui pegar isso para você… – Ela meteu a mão no bolso e puxou nada menos que o pentagrama. – Espero que possa ser útil.

Ele arregalou os olhos. Jurava que a inteligência inocente dela era irresistível e teve uma louca vontade de beijá-la.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – exclamou rouco, abrindo um enorme sorriso. – As vezes você me espanta, sabia?

Ela sorriu como se ele tivesse feito um elogio.

Quando terminou de vestir-se, pegou o pentagrama e colocou num bolso. Então olhou-a demoradamente.

- Que foi? – perguntou a garota, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Perdi minha varinha – disse de um só fôlego.

Ela pareceu ter prendido a respiração.

- Você não pode estar falando sério – guinchou, horrorizada.

Ele reafirmou com a cabeça. Gina suspirou e fitou o chão por um instante.

- Acho que isso nós podemos resolver – disse ela, quando tornou a olhar para ele, depois de algum tempo. – Deve ter alguma varinha velha aqui nesta casa que você possa usar. Mas não me diga que há outro problema! – disse ela numa voz irada.

Ele encarou-a quieto por um instante.

- Onde fica o banheiro?

Ela olhou surpresa, boquiaberta, depois abriu um sorriso.

- Por aqui.

****

III

Gina não pode deixar de reparar na diferença do estado dele depois de um banho, um bom penteado no cabelo, a barba feita e umas refeições reforçadas. Ela estava fazendo um bom trabalho, ah, estava…

Foi uma surpresa desagradável, ao final da semana, porém, quando Gina subiu para o quarto aquela tarde.

Ela sorriu para ele à escrivaninha quando entrou com a bandeja na mão.

- Olha a janta – disse animada, cruzando o quarto e pousando a bandeja na mesa. Notou que havia um envelope em cima da mesa. Interrogou-o com os olhos.

- Você tem uma coruja confiável aqui? – perguntou para ela, sem responder o que queria.

- Bem, temos uma confiável… ao Ministério da Magia – disse com um sorriso enviesado. – Rony levou Píchi quando foi ajudar os outros. Só sobra Hermes, que Percy esqueceu… mas a coruja é tão paranóica quanto o dono, sem chances. Por que?

Ele baixou o copo de suco de abóbora e fitou-a nos olhos.

- Tenho que tentar entrar em contato com _uma pessoa_ – disse, num tom que dizia "não me pergunte quem".

Gina pegou uma cadeira e puxou para perto da escrivaninha. Por um tempo ficou olhando Tom comer, ignorando os ocasionais olhares de censura dele.

Ela deu um suspiro baixinho e ele levantou os olhos para a garota.

- Isso está te estressando, não é? Você nunca pensou que um dia estaria longe do poder, como agora… Eu não havia reparado nessa mecha de cabelo branco – Gina sorria serenamente, analisando-o. Tom não fez nem falou nada.

"Está cada dia mais bonito, sabia?", disse a garota em voz baixa.

O flerte teria feito outro corar e sorrir encabulado, mas ele não. Tornou a baixar os olhos para o prato para terminar o lanche.

Gina sorriu. Sabia que fingia que não, mas ele ouvia… Ah, sim, ele a ouvia… Ele a amava de verdade.

Então ele abaixou os talheres e virou o rosto levemente para o outro lado. Tomou fôlego e disse:

- Eu tenho que ir, Gina.

Ela sentiu o sorriso embaçar; a felicidade temporária que a dominara com a chegada dele evaporou; os olhos de Gina tornaram a se encher de fria tristeza… Sabia que um dia ele teria que dizer isso, que não poderia ficar para sempre…, mas não queria se lembrar disso. Abaixou os olhos, tentado segurar o soluço que queria sair.

Gina sentiu ele segurar seu queixo delicadamente e forçar para cima. Ela fitou aqueles olhos grafites contra a vontade.

"Você sabe que eu tenho que ir, Gina… Por favor, não me faça sentir mal por isso…"

Gina sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto quando ele disse aquilo. Tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Só de pensar o quão deprimente seria passar mais um longo tempo longe dele…

- Tom… - disse com a voz embargada, mas ele sacudiu a cabeça devagar, dizendo para não falar.

O que se seguiu depois foi um beijo – um beijo quente e reconfortante, como ela desejava à muito tempo…

- Fica aqui essa noite – pediu ela, a voz fraquinha, segurando a mão eu ele colocara no seu rosto, as faces ainda muito próximas. – Por favor, fica comigo só por mais essa noite, Tom…

Ele beijou-a de novo. Por um momento ela esquecia sua tristeza, percebendo quanta ternura havia naquele ato. Gina se lembrava de repente quanto o amava… Não queria ter que deixá-lo ir, não queria…

- Fico – respondeu ele, num sussurro rápido. – Fico, mas só essa noite, Gina.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco. Então afagou os cabelos dele carinhosamente com a mão e levantou-se.

- Já volto – falou calorosamente, pegando a bandeja e, lançando-lhe mais um olhar, saia do quarto.

Gina não sabia que, enquanto deixava-o sozinho por um momento, ele pensava em ir sem se despedir, para evitar sofrer mais, para terminar logo com isso…

Mas ele não o fez.

No breu da noite, por onde estrava apenas uma claridade emitida pela lua pela vidraça, ela se viu nos seus braços quentes. Sorriu, alisou afetuosamente o peito dele, aconchegou-se. Ouviu-o suspirar cansado.

- É uma pena que eu tenha que ir agora… - disse Tom, sorrindo tristemente. – Geralmente você me faz querer voltar atrás… - falou, ante ao beijo que deu na sua testa.

Gina encolheu-se; deu um suspiro fraco.

- Mas eu volto, garota. Eu volto para te buscar – dizia lentamente, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos -, e então você vai ser minha mulher, de verdade; a gente vai ter muitos outros filhos depois desse e nós vamos viver em paz, finalmente… Só a gente…

Gina deliciava-se com aquelas palavras. Era a vida que ela sempre sonhara, e ele estava ditando para ela. Deu um sorriso melancólico.

- Eu te amo, Tom – disse simplesmente, fechando os olhos.

- Eu também te amo, Gina.

Toda a angústia que ela sentira durante todo o tempo em que ele ficara longe, sem dar notícias foi imediatamente perdoada apenas com o som daquelas palavras. Ele a amava…

****

IV

Tom acordou, sonolento. Por um momento forçou a memória para se lembrar onde estava. Então recordou-se e sentiu a ausência da garota. Gina deveria estar ali.

Sentou-se. Não havia sinal dela no quarto. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, desolado - não podia ir embora sem dizer-lhe adeus.

À um canto estavam suas vestes cuidadosamente dobradas e em cima havia o pentagrama, uma varinha e um bilhete, onde era visível a caligrafia geralmente caprichosa dela um pouco tremida.

__

Pertenceu à Carlinhos. Agora não pertence à mais ninguém. Cuide bem desta.

Vestiu-se, colocou o pentagrama e verificou a varinha. Parecia razoável. Dava para quebrar um galho, embora nada substituiria sua velha varinha mágica. Mas deixou de se amargurar em vão e abanou a cabeça.

Antes de sair, sua imagem no espelho mirou-o com rubros olhos translúcidos, um olhar que até ele mesmo achou incômodo.

Na fim da escada esperava encontrar o caminho livre, mas quase topou com dois jovens gêmeos. Os dois pareciam configurados para fazer tudo igual. Instintivamente pararam e deram um passo para trás, os olhos fixos nele.

Passado um momento de silêncio, um deles perguntou, num tom aborrecido:

- O que foi você fez para ela?

- Quê? – indagou, rapidamente. - Onde ela está?

Os dois rapazes se entreolharam, então o outro apontou para a janela.

Havia uma silhueta solitária recortada contra o sol da manhã, sentada de costas para a casa, sobre um pequeno monte, ao lado de uma árvore. Ele atravessou o pequeno hall e saiu porta afora, indo ao encontro dela.

Chegou silenciosamente pelas suas costas. A vista que ela observava era maravilhosa, com as montanhas ao longe e uma cidadezinha abaixo. As nuvens do imenso céu azul celeste parecia prestes a engoli-los, de tão magníficas.

- Não devia ter vindo, você sabia, não é? – disse ela com a voz fraca.

- Eu não poderia ir sem te ver uma última vez – respondeu. Não tinha idéia de como ela sempre falava antes que ele abrisse a boca, mesmo não estando vendo-o.

Ela limpou os olhos com as costas das mãos, sem sair do lugar, sentada de costas para ele.

- Vai ser pior assim… Devia ter ido logo, antes que eu desse por sua falta… - dizia numa voz baixa e pesada.

- Gina… - disse gentilmente, meio triste por ter que dizer aquilo, mas as palavras não sairam.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Um vento forte e gelado varreu os dois, fustigando seus cabelos, agora compridos, contra os olhos. O vento parecia levar os restos do inverno e trazer vestígios do gélido sofrimento que estava por vir.

Gina levantou-se. Quando virou-se para fitá-lo, Tom viu seus olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas. Ele sentia-se tão responsável por ela que doía-lhe ver que estava sofrendo por sua causa.

- Eu não vou estar em paz enquanto isso não acabar – disse ela, a voz rouca. – O tempo está passando rápido, logo já será verão… Tom, eu quero que meu filho tenha um _pai_ – disse a garota, as lágrimas escorrendo livremente de seus olhos agora.

Ele olhou para o ventre dela, onde agora já era visível o volume, dos sete meses de gravidez. Ajoelhou-se e encostou o ouvido na sua barriga. Ouviu Gina rir nervosamente.

- Não vai ouvir nada daí – disse sua voz, acima de sua cabeça. – É, é um garoto, como você previu que seria.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou, indagando-a com um olhar.

Ela sorriu.

- Não sei. Intuição – respondeu. Ele ouviu a mentira na voz dela, mas não se importava.

Levantou-se e fitou-a nos olhos.

- Prometa-me, Gina, que nenhum de nós dois… morre… até que nos encontremos de novo – pediu à ela. Os olhos castanhos e particularmente fascinante da garota estavam prendendo-o. O fitavam com um misto de medo e de apaixonada confiança.

- Tom…

- Prometa-me! – interveio, com pressa.

Gina deu um fraco sorriso e concordou com a voz rouca.

- Eu prometo.

Então ele desejou sentir o beijo quente dela mais uma vez, antes de partir. Foi o beijo mais cálido que se seguiu, quando os lábios deles se encontraram e Tom pode sentir o gosto dela mais uma vez. Uma _última vez_ antes de…

- Eu volto – prometeu à ela, num sussurro. – Eu vou conseguir a nossa casa de volta… Eu prometo.

Olhou-a uma última vez antes de desaparatar. Sabia que iria guardar aqueles olhos castanhos na memória pelo resto de seus dias…

Não importava quantas promessas tivesse feito. Importava é que iria cumpri-las… ou não se chamava Lord Voldemort.


	6. O Filho

****

¬ Capítulo Cinco ¬

__

O Filho

I

- Isso foi a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi. – Uma voz assaltou-a pelas costas, fazendo-a virar-se rapidamente.

- Quem disse que era para você ver? – indagou para a mãe, cerrando as sobrancelhas em sinal de censura.

- Acredite, não era minha intenção. Mas eu estava pendurando roupas e vi sem querer enquanto voltava. Interromper é que eu não ia – disse Molly, gentilmente.

Gina suspirou.

- O que vai ser de mim agora? Ele foi embora de novo…

- Não seja dramática – retrucou sua mãe, enquanto retomava o caminho de casa na sua companhia. – Você ouviu o que ele disse, que volta.

Gina encarou a mãe por um tempo.

- E você acredita que ele realmente tenha escolha? – perguntou baixinho. – Ele só fez aquilo para não me deixar preocupada.

- O que foi um gesto muito nobre – interrompeu Molly. – E de pensar que há duas semanas atrás estávamos de lados diferentes… Eu faria qualquer coisa para que _ele_, particularmente, não chegasse perto da minha filha…

A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas e parou de andar. Ficou mirando a outra vagamente. Molly também parou de andar para mirar a filha.

- Você não devia perder as esperanças, querida – disse, olhando-a. – Em outras ocasiões eu não estaria te apoiando, você sabe disso… Eu percebi que ele… me pareceu que ele realmente gosta de você… acho que agora você encontrou a pessoa certa. Mais do que nunca agora que percebi que você…

- …Consegue pôr rédeas nele – completou Gina, sorrindo. – Você é a segunda pessoa que acha isso. E provavelmente está pensando no bem que isso irá fazer à humanidade.

- Geralmente minhas intuições estão certas – disse Molly, sorrindo também. – Eu só te peço para agüentar mais um pouco.

Elas entraram em casa. Fred e Jorge estavam sentados à mesa um pouco quietos demais, tomando o café da manhã. Os dois encararam a mãe e a irmã e estas os encararam mutuamente. Depois Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou, desconfiada:

- Qual é o problema de vocês?

Os gêmeos se entreolharam.

- Você faz idéia da quantidade de poeira que caiu do teto na cabeça da gente ontem à noite? – interrogou Jorge rispidamente.

Gina procurou entender sobre o que eles estavam dizendo. Sua incógnita deve ter se mostrado em sua face, porque Fred disse, ainda mais ríspido:

- Você devia ter pensado nos seus pobres irmãos que dormem no quarto de baixo antes de propor _ao outro lá_ praticar "sem-vergonhices"!

Ela realmente não esperava por isso. Soltou uma risada tão alta que ecoou pela cozinha pequena, pelas escadas e pela sala. Um pouco depois, sua mãe começou a rir também. Ela sabia que Fred e Jorge não deviam ter entendido nada quando ela os deixou, rindo feito louca, e subiu para o quarto.

****

II

Os dias que se seguiram não foram mais divertidos, para sua infelicidade. Era domingo quando Percy, Gui, Rony e seu pai voltaram para casa, todos exaustos.

Quando sentaram-se para jantar aquela noite, a mesa estava como que silenciosa demais para o normal da família Weasley. Gina sabia que era uma questão de tempo para que alguém perguntasse…

- Por que estão tão quietos? Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto estávamos fora? – perguntou Percy, já exasperando-se.

Sabia que sucederia uma inominável tragédia se um dos rapazes ou seu pai soubesse quem estivera ali enquanto estavam fora. Gina trocou um breve olhar com Molly e soube que esta manteria segredo. Quando preparava-se para olhar para Fred e Jorge, um deles abriu a boca.

- Pergunte à Gina – disse Fred, entre os dentes, lançando um olhar cruel para ela. – Ela adorou ficar trancada com o _namoradinho_ dela no quarto… _a semana toda_ – acrescentou ferozmente.

Mal deu tempo de Gina lançar um olhar aborrecido ao irmão e a conseqüência das palavras dele já caiam sobre ela. Sentiu o rosto ficar quente quando todos os outros olhavam para ela, enquanto observava seu prato.

- Isso não é verdade, é? – perguntou Arthur em voz baixa, da ponta da mesa.

Gina não levantou o rosto. Inspirou profundamente e então confirmou com a cabeça.

Houve um grande silêncio com sua confirmação, mas depois de um momento ele foi violentamente quebrado com um urro de fúria de Percy.

- Vocês deixaram aquele… aquele filho da mãe miserável entrar _aqui_?! – exclamou, incrédulo, largando os talheres no prato com estrépito. Gina fechou os olhos com força e procurou não se descontrolar.

Agüentou firme durante o tempo em que sua mãe narrava em voz baixa, para a mesa, o que havia acontecido desde que Gui tinha desaparatado. Então fez-se um silêncio constrangedor antes de alguém se dirigir à ela.

- Então – ela levantou os olhos um pouquinho, sem mexer a cabeça. - Você sabe muito bem que quando a aceitamos de volta, ficou claro que você não nos colocaria em perigo, que não traria essas… _pessoas_ para dentro de casa – disse seu pai furioso em voz alta, tremida de raiva.

Ela não podia mais agüentar.

- Tom não tocou em _um_ fio de cabelo de ninguém dessa casa enquanto vocês estavam fora – disse numa voz controlada.

- ISSO NÃO VEM AO CASO! VOCÊ DEIXOU SUA MÃE E SEUS IRMÃOS EXPOSTOS À ESSE MANÍACO – gritou ele, anormalmente bravo. – VOCÊ É IRRESPONSÁVEL, GINA! VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO!

Gina levantou-se com ira.

- EU DEVIA TÊ-LO DEIXADO MORRER, ENTÃO? DEVIA TER DEIXADO O PAI DO MEU FILHO MORRER SEM FAZER NADA, PORQUE MINHA FAMÍLIA TEM "RECEIO QUE ELE ENTRE EM CASA"? DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE ELE SE ARREPENDEU DE TER FEITO, DE TODO O ESFORÇO… É ASSIM QUE O MUNDO VAI RECEBE-LO? ENTÃO É MELHOR EU AVISÁ-LO PARA NÃO MUDAR, PARA QUANDO ENCONTRAR DRACO, NO MÍNIMO ENFEITIÇAR LÚCIO PARA QUE _ELE_ MATE O PRÓPRIO FILHO À FACADAS, PORQUE É ISSO QUE ELE FARIA SE NÃO TIVESSE ME CONHECIDO, SE NÃO TIVESSE ME PROMETIDO QUE DESSA VEZ IA SER DIFERENTE! _OLHEM PARA MIM!_ – gritou, mais furiosa do que qualquer um naquela mesa.

Gui a mirava pálido; Molly olhava para o outro lado, constrangida; Percy passara a admirar o próprio prato; Rony olhava-a com os olhos arregalados, com uma expressão desconhecida no rosto; Fred e Jorge pareciam ter perdido a fala e olhavam para a garota, ambos de bocas abertas; seu pai parecia estar tentando pensar no que ela falara.

- Eu não posso… você tem que entender que eu não posso simplesmente aceitar esse seu caso, Gina - falou seu Arthur Weasley depois de algum tempo, a voz falha, cheia de desgosto. – Eu ainda não me acostumei que vou ser avô de um… de um…

Gina não podia suportar ouvindo seu pai falar assim de seu filho, do filho de Tom, do seu Richard… Sentiu os olhos marejarem, mas antes que entendesse qualquer outra coisa, sentiu uma dor aguda e dilacerante no ventre.

Ela sentiu o tempo parar de repente, o som emudecer e as cores se desbotarem. Mal podendo respirar de medo, baixou as mãos para a barriga, como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo. Já perdera Chistitine, uma vez… mas não podia perder Richard, o seu filho querido, seu _primeiro_ filho!

Gina afundou-se na cadeira, ouvindo muito vagamente o choro baixo que saía de sua própria garganta. A dor horrível que sentia fisicamente não era nem comparada à dor que sentia do peito – uma dor que sufocava, que a dilacerava, mais do que qualquer coisa…

Mas ninguém parecia reparar nos gestos dela. Via a boca do pai se mexer rápida e difusamente através das lágrimas que embaçavam sua visão. Via Percy concordar com a cabeça, como se movesse em câmera lenta, e Rony se interpor, discordar…

- E-eu… _estou perdendo meu filho_ – disse num sussurro estrangulado. Mas ninguém escutaria… Estava tudo acabado… Lembrava-se dos olhos ávidos de Rick, escuros como os do pai, aqueles olhos cheios de calor, pertencentes à pessoa que ela mais amava por muito tempo… E ela sabia que dessa vez não o daria leite quando este acordasse no meio da noite chorando de fome; sabia que não o tomaria nos braços quando se machucasse, que não o faria dormir… Sabia que não daria conselhos sobre garotas; sabia que não o ensinaria a montar uma vassoura; sabia que não o levaria para assistir jogos de quadribol… Sabia que dessa vez não escreveria dando os parabéns por ter entrado na Corvinal, nem que receberia mais cartas dele… Sabia que não ia vê-lo casar, ter filhos… Sentia que dessa vez perderia uma parte dela para sempre…

Uma lágrima pingou em seu colo. Sabia que não suportaria…

- Basta! – ouviu de muito longe a voz de sua mãe, explodindo. – Gina tinha todo o direito, era o que ele faria com ela se acontecesse ao contrário! Eu apoio minha filha, Arthur, porque eu vi que ele mudou, que ele a _ama_!

Tom a amava… Era apenas isso que a manteria viva se Richard a deixasse…

- …vocês não estão agindo com tato! Gina está gravida, e por mais que nos desagrade saber quem é o pai da criança, não adianta se enfurecer e, se isso aconteceu, foi porque não demos atenção à nossa garota como devíamos, Arthur! Você deveria demonstrar pelo menos um pouco de gratidão por ela ter voltado e nos contado tudo! E _NÃO_ a culpe pela morte de Carlinhos! Você já sabe de tudo, você sabe que não foi culpa dela e tampouco _dele_. – E a voz se tornou mais suave – Não fique triste, minha filha. Eu estou do seu lado… O que foi, Gina, querida? – perguntou, agora um tom visivelmente preocupado invadindo a voz da mãe.

- Eu estou perdendo meu filho – repetiu, no mesmo sussurro dolorido de antes, segurando-se para não gritar. A diferença era que dessa vez todos escutaram.

Houve um grande arrasta-arrasta de cadeiras e no instante seguinte Gina se sentiu erguida no colo de alguém, que momentos depois subia as escadas e empurrava uma porta com violência. A garota sentiu então que estava deitada de costas num colchão, mas não tinha plena consciência do que estava acontecendo. Só conseguia pensar no seu filho – seu querido e amado filho…

Parecia que ficara ali uma eternidade. Ouvia passos, gritos e ruídos abafados e sentia a dor horrível que não a deixava nunca. Por um momento sentiu um líquido quente molhar-lhe as pernas; não precisava olhar, sabia que era sangue. A única coisa que via era um teto branco, que entrava e saía de foco.

Aquela dor horrível, cada vez pior… Já quase sem sentidos, ela já não conseguia pensar em como seria sua vida sem Richard, sem o tão esperado encontro de Tom com o garoto, nem no desapontamento deste, que queria tanto esse filho… Então Gina já perdera todas as esperanças, os pequenos vestígios de que poderia não ser agora a hora, que teria mais um tempo…

Foi quando ouviu…

Um choro. Um choro que fazia com que todas as dores se apagassem, que todas as esperanças se renovassem, que a aquecia de dentro para fora num glorioso alívio, uma maravilhosa sensação de leveza se espalhando por todo seu corpo insensível… Um choro que trazia a vida, que lhe dava de volta todos os prazeres de ser mãe. O choro de um _bebê_!

Quando recebeu o embrulhinho de cobertores nos braços e ela sentiu a criança parar de chorar, viu os olhinhos fechados, as mãozinhas fechadas segurando o tecido, uma cabecinha cabeluda de fios negros… sorriu. Sorriu com a maior felicidade que se lembrava de ter sentido algum dia.

- É menino – disse uma voz orgulhosa.

Murmurou alguma coisa.

Então aliviada, feliz e extasiada, lembrou-se de como estava cansada e queria dormir. Fechou os olhos.

Na mesma hora, ao contrário dela, alguém à centenas de quilômetros dali abria os olhos de súbito e encontrava o escuro céu estrelado. Não sabia ao certo como, mas sabia:

"Meu filho nasceu".

****

III

Gina acordou, a vista embaçada, e reparou que era dia. Uma luz forte do sol que entrava a fez imaginar que seria muito de manhã, quando o sol entrava diretamente no seu quarto. Ia sentar-se, quando a porta se abriu.

- Não sente-se. Você ainda está fraca demais para isso – disse Molly, eficiente. Trazia um bebezinho nos braços.

Gina abriu um largo sorriso.

- Ele não é lindo? – perguntou Molly, reparando o olhar da jovem mãe ao seu filho. Ela se aproximou para poder mostrar a criança melhor. – É tão quietinho… E bem forte, também. Nem parece que nasceu prematuro.

Gina viu os olhinhos curiosos de Richard espiá-la, por cima da manta, e seu sorriso se intensificou.

- Escrevi à Dumbledore ontem. Madame Pomfrey já passou aqui e deu uma olhada em você, e em Richard também…

- O quê? – perguntou Gina, rapidamente, acordando de repente da admiração ao filho.

- Bom, ainda somos da Ordem da Fênix e, como você não pode ir ao hospital, achamos que poderíamos pedir um favor. Você só tem que ficar de repouso por alguns dias e o pequeno só tem que tomar um pouquinho de poção na mamadeira por…

- Não, não; eu quero dizer, como foi que você chamou ele? – perguntou Gina, querendo saber o nome que a mãe usara.

- Ah – disse a senhora, sorrindo. – Richard.

Gina piscou.

- Como sabe que o nome dele é Richard?

- Como sei? Ora, você disse pouco antes de dormir, não se lembra?

- Eu disse? – admirou-se.

- Disse. Bem, você estava meio insensível, não sei se se lembraria. Em todo caso, você disse.

- Mamãe?

- Sim, querida?

- Posso pegá-lo um pouquinho?

- Claro que pode – disse Molly, entregando-o à Gina com um sorriso. – Acho bom dar de mamar à esse garoto; ele deve estar faminto.

Gina sentou-se com cautela, sorriu para o garotinho e deu o peito para ele poder mamar.

- Eu tinha me esquecido de como ele era bonitinho…

- Não segure-o assim – reclamou Molly, com um quê de quem sabe das coisas. – Você deve…

- Mamãe, será que vou ter que lembrar que já cuidei desse garoto por quinze anos? – retrucou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Ah, me esqueci – falou a outra, revirando os olhos, num tom que deixava mostrar claramente que Gina era um tanto louca. – Se precisar de mim, estou lá em baixo. – E saiu, deixando-os à sós.

Gina mirou o filho, afagando seu cabelinho escuro com as pontas dos dedos. Imaginou como seria quando Tom o visse pela primeira vez. Sorriu. Agora Rick iria conhecer o pai, e Tom finalmente teria uma responsabilidade maior do que ser um assassino. Bem, esperava sinceramente que as coisas dessem mais certo daqui para frente.

Rick abriu os olhos e ficou fitando a mãe. Ela não tinha certeza se ele podia enxergar alguma coisa ainda, mas ainda assim ele lhe lembrou o pai. Lembrando-se do rapaz forte e bonito que ele iria se tornar, Gina sorriu gentilmente para o filho.

Lentamente, seu pensamento vagou até Tom. Onde será que ele estava agora?

****

IV

Draco se trancara calado em seu quarto. Temia que Arkehon pudesse cometer alguma coisa fora de sua imaginação. O homem dissera "três dias", entretanto já se passara cinco.

Agora, mais do que nunca, imaginava se tinha feito o certo ao tomar a Ordem das Trevas. Certamente que Voldemort era mais talentoso que ele, e muito mais poderoso, também. Contudo… contudo ele conseguira tirá-lo da liderança, e agora parecia que finalmente fora o responsável por sua morte… Não podia ser assim um completo inútil.

O céu estava negro e sem nuvens. Uma estrela brilhava intensamente à sua frente, em direção ao Norte. Se ao menos tivesse prestado atenção às aulas de Astronomia, saberia qual o nome daquele corpo celeste… Ou se tivesse se interessado pelas incertas explicações de Firenze sobre o que poderia significar quando tal estrela brilhava mais que as outras…, mas não se interessava por Adivinhação também. Provavelmente Voldemort sabia dessas coisas…

Ele está morto!, pensou com firmeza, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Draco não tinha a experiência necessária para comandar algo de tanta responsabilidade. Um erro e estariam todos mortos… Sabia que devia ter confiança em si mesmo, mas era difícil. Faziam apenas três meses e já arranjara inimizade com o Lord das Trevas, com Arkehon e o povo das montanhas e perdera a confiança dos dementadores. Ainda que tivesse a maioria dos Comensais das Morte do seu lado, poderia não ser o suficiente; sentia que estava perdendo poder.

Se ele não estiver morto, pensou Draco, está tudo acabado.

Há alguns quilômetros dali, alguém que esperava a hora certa de atacar, fazia o mesmo que Draco. Uma fogueira estivera acesa, mas ele acabara de apagar. A claridade e a fumaça tanto poderia atrair alguém como o impossibilitava de ver com precisão.

Percebia que um pontinho ao norte brilhava, incandescente. Marte. Significava guerra, um confronto, em breve… Mas as estrelas também lhe informavam outras coisas. Uma era que a estrela da constelação do seu signo, Áries, estava mais acesa do que normalmente. Geralmente, isso significaria benefício para ele, mas não tinha certeza agora. A constelação de Leão também estava destacada no céu. O que isso significava? O mesmo que estava pensando que era? E Pégaso? Talvez esteja querendo lhe dizer que teria uma ajuda imprevisível? …De quem?

Só podia pensar. E tinha realmente bastante tempo para isso.


	7. As Terras de Rhane

****

¬ Capítulo Seis ¬

__

As Terras de Rhane

****

I

Depois que as votações para novo Ministro da Magia foram encerradas, o Ministério estava passando por um agitado momento de confusão. Embora tivesse certeza que Amélia Bones certamente administraria o mundo da magia muito melhor que Cornélio Fudge, ele preferia que não tivessem resolvido isso agora.

Harry ergueu os olhos assim que alguém aparatou na sua sala. Conhecia apenas duas pessoas que podiam fazer isso e, sendo que uma delas não haveria de aparecer por ali novamente assim tão cedo, já sabia quem era.

- Quais são as novas? – perguntou, sem levantar-se. Fez um gesto à cadeira vaga em frente à mesa, mas o outro não se sentou.

- A Srta. Weasley acabou de dar continuidade aos Slytherin ontem – disse Dumbledore, sério. – Madame Pomfrey disse que é um garoto.

Harry levantou um pouco mais a cabeça.

- Ela teve o filho?

- Sim. Molly e Arthur me escreveram.

Houve um ruído e a porta se abriu. Segundos depois Rony entrava. O amigo tinha os cabelos despenteados e olheiras, como se tivesse ficado um longo tempo acordado.

- Nasceu – disse, rapidamente, apenas olhando para Harry e o diretor.

- Sabemos – responderam os dois em uníssono.

- E então? Alguma notícia do pai do meu sobrinho? – perguntou, sentando-se onde Dumbledore se recusara a sentar.

Aconteceu um silêncio momentâneo.

- Ainda não. Mas se o que Sibila profetizou ainda o mês passado for concretizado, podemos esperar por sinais de vida em breve – falou o diretor, ainda sério.

- Bem, em todo caso, ele não é o problema maior agora – falou Harry, recostando-se na cadeira novamente. - Draco vai acabar com tudo se não parar de brincar. Ele não faz a mínima idéia do que está fazendo.

- Mas não sabemos se podemos contar com eles ainda, não é? Digo, aquela carta ao Harry, depois a rebelião, o relato da Gina e tudo mais… Talvez seja verdade que… O que foi, Harry?

Rony parara de falar e ele e Dumbledore encararam Harry. Ele levara a mão à cicatriz e apertava os olhos, chamando atenção mesmo que nem tivesse deixado escapar um lamento.

- Não é nada – murmurou ele, afrouxando um pouco o aperto nos olhos. – Sério. É saudades da Gina, o que parece; ele anda sentindo isso toda hora ultimamente…

Dumbledore encarava a cicatriz de Harry, curioso.

- Interessante. Eu não pensava que ele fosse capaz de sentir essas coisas de novo… - comentou baixinho, ainda olhando para Harry. – Consegue ver onde ele está?

Harry apertou os olhos novamente, concentrando-se.

- Não – falou em voz baixa. – Está tudo fraco demais, eu não consigo… Não, espere. Ele não tem os olhos abertos.

Dumbledore deu um suspiro.

- Seria muito mais fácil se ele permitisse… Acha que consegue se comunicar com ele?

Harry abriu os olhos. Se comunicar com Voldemort? Não, ele não pensara nisso. Não sentia tanto ânimo assim em puxar assunto com o assassino de seus pais, ou com o amante da mulher que ele amava. Não, definitivamente não queria ter que fazer isso.

- Eu, ah… perdi o sinal – resmungou rapidamente.

Rony pareceu desapontado e deixou os braços caírem ao lado da cadeira. O diretor, porém, olhou para ele de um modo penetrante, encarando-o nos olhos. Harry teve o cuidado de olhar para o outro lado, mas teve certeza que o outro percebera o que fizera. A cicatriz ainda incomodava-lhe na testa.

- Seja como for… - disse Dumbledore, mas ainda encarando-lhe, antes de mudar de assunto e de tom de voz. - Bem, quero ir pesquisar uma coisa amanhã mais tarde, gostaria que vocês fossem comigo, e a Hermione também. Harry, a Profª. Lovegood lhe pediu para entregar isso; Rony, Severo me avisou que ainda tem um pouco daquela poção para achar pegadas, se você quiser passar lá mais tarde; e Minerva disse que quer falar com vocês três sobre o que conversou com Sturgis em Grimmauld Place anteontem. Preciso ir. Até logo.

Harry e Rony acenaram brevemente, Dumbledore entregou uma carta à Harry e desaparatou.

O rapaz e o amigo se entreolharam.

****

II

Tom abriu os olhos. Embora estivesse ligeiramente magoado, conseguira sem querer interferir em uma conversa de Harry Potter e Alvo Dumbledore. E estavam falando dele.

Escutara uma coisa que fizera confirmar suas suspeitas: Gina dera a luz à um garoto. Seu filho nascera, sim… Seu filho…

E sobre que profecia Dumbledore falara? Não estava sabendo de profecia nenhuma e, pelo que parecera, certamente falava dele. Como podia, ser o principal protagonista de uma profecia e nem saber o que ela falava?

Observou de longe as torres de Basilisk Hall. O céu ficava cada vez mais escuro ao redor e luzinhas fracas iam se acendendo aos poucos dentro do castelo, saindo pelas janelinhas sem vidros. Queria tanto poder pegar Draco Malfoy e estrangulá-lo com as próprias mãos que não pensava que este poderia não sair do castelo. Além do mais, ele queria saber quem eram os cavaleiros que o atacaram no meio da noite e _quase_ o derrotaram. Tinha a ligeira impressão que estavam trabalhando para o _Dragão Negro_… Esse apelido lhe dava náuseas…

Ele voltou a apoiar o pergaminho nos galhos e reposicionar a varinha acesa de modo que pudesse ler.

__

Olá.

Não posso mentir que me assustei ao receber a sua carta. Eu nem sei o que dizer. Contanto, o que o senhor me contou foi bem interessante e eu já fiz o que me pediu. Acho que está fazendo muito bem em se associar com Dumbledore; ele vai entender.

E obrigada por me explicar como fazer um Feitiço Para Restringir Cartas, é muito útil!

Quero muito ver Gina depois dessa.

Afetuosamente,

Luna Lovegood

Terminou de ler a carta ligeiramente boquiaberto, as sobrancelhas erguidas. Bem que Gina havia dito que, se quisesse alguma coisa, era só falar com Luna Lovegood. Sinceramente, ele esperava mais que "_não posso mentir que me assustei ao receber a sua carta_", embora tenha facilitado as coisas. Ele é que se assustara.

Contudo, era ainda melhor assim.

Suspirou e voltou o olhar para o castelo. Talvez estivesse fazendo errado, entregando os pontos, mas sempre crera que Dumbledore sempre dava uma segunda chance para quem quer que seja. Esperava que ele lhe desse agora também. Sem seus amigos para contar, tinha que procurar apoio com os inimigos… E isso era tremendamente irritante.

Mas contava com a resposta de Luna. "_Já fiz o que me pediu_", ela já fizera o que pedira…

Procurou uma posição mais confortável dentre os galhos da árvore e buscou dormir um pouco. No escuro, devidamente camuflado com suas vestes negras, não teria com o que se preocupar por enquanto.

III

Tinha pouco tempo para conseguir, finalmente, o que queria. Poderia entrar nos terrenos de Basilisk Hall sem ser descoberto, até que chegasse a hora de agir.

Conseguiu transfigurar os fechos de prata de sua capa por uns mais comuns. Conseguiu também uma máscara, para que pudesse se misturar aos Comensais da Morte por um tempo até que conseguisse bisbilhotar o suficiente para ter uma idéia de como atacar.

Já estava lá há um tempo, nos jardins, semi-oculto por um grande arbusto. Foi quando ouviu vozes muitos baixas, de gente que parecia se aproximar por trás. Escondeu-se há tempo atras de uma grossa árvore para escutar.

- Vamos ficar aqui e observar. O fedelho já deve estar se borrando de medo de nós. Mais uma noite e atacamos – dizia uma voz agressiva que ele conhecia muito bem.

Um rapaz entrou em seu campo de visão e enterrou uma espada pontiaguda na terra. Ele reconheceu aquelas lâminas como as que o tentaram matar.

- O senhor está com fome, Sr. Montrihmer? – perguntou uma voz feminina e rouca.

- Não – respondeu o homem. – Mais tarde.

Este entrou no seu campo de visão. Apoiou um pé calçado com uma bota negra sobre a raiz de uma árvore e fixou as torres do castelo com seus olhos incolores. Ele bebia água de um cantil e seus longos cabelos cinzentos e desgrenhados estavam soltos. Então parou e disse:

- Poderíamos pegar um desses babacas. Provavelmente o Dragão Negro não gosta de fazer segredo; senti isso da última vez que conversei com ele. É ridículo o modo como administra isso tudo, um grande desperdício! – e deu maior entonação à essa "grande". - Já poderiam ter ganho metade do mundo com os homens que tem, mas não… Esse Draco Malfoy vai fazer questão de perder tudo.

Voldemort cerrou os dentes. Até Montrihmer achava isso. Todo o esforço que tivera para levantar o império da Ordem das Trevas, e o idiota do garoto estava destruindo tudo.

O homem continuou, com desdém.

- Aposto que todos os "morceguinhos" aqui sabem o que ele planeja. Eu gostaria de descobrir, vocês não?

Os outros sorriram e as duas garotas sairam por trás das árvores. O rapaz perguntou:

- Não quer que eu fique aqui, senhor? – perguntou, colocando a mão na bainha da espada.

- Não precisa, Perseus – disse o outro calmamente.

Voldemort sentiu-se triunfal. Quando o rapaz saiu por trás dos arbustos e seus passos não eram mais audíveis entre as folhas secas, ele pegou a varinha nas vestes e esperou Montrihmer se aproximar.

Foi tão rápido o que se seguiu que ele sabia que não teria sido capaz de fazer o que fizera se não estivesse usando o pentagrama. Com um gesto da mão fez com que o outro caísse e, antes que este soubesse o que estava acontecendo, se viu acuado com uma varinha apontando-lhe o rosto.

- Arkehon Montrihmer – disse suavemente, encarando o outro. – Parece que nos encontramos novamente.

Arkehon ficou olhando abobado para seu rosto, até que o reconheceu.

- Voldemort! Você não morreu, seu cão maldito!? – sibilou, cerrando os punhos.

- Não, Montrihmer. Não foi dessa vez – disse gentilmente, mas sorrindo com ferocidade. – Não fique achando por aí que conseguiu me derrotar. Esse dia está longe de acontecer.

Arkehon mirou-o estupefato, o rosto de pele clara corando, parecia ter ficado mudo de repente. Então conseguiu abrir a boca e falou:

- Não me leve à mal, velho amigo, mas fui contratado. Negócios não podem se misturar com a vida social, como você deve se lembrar…

- Claro. Eu sei disso – falou educadamente. – Portanto, eu posso até esquecer que você tentou me fatiar com uma espada se você esquecer o contrato que faz com aquele pequeno idiota. Mesmo porque – comentou com desdém – ele não tem o que te prometeu.

Arkehon pousou os olhos no pingente em seu pescoço e pareceu pensar no caso.

- E se eu desistir dessa obsessão de te matar, seu velho cafajeste, você me dá o pentagrama? – perguntou Arkehon, meio furiosamente indeciso.

Ele observo o outro por um tempo, satisfeito.

- É claro que não!, pensa que fiquei idiota com o tempo ou coisa assim? – disparou, furioso.

Então eles ficaram um tempo se encarando; tempo suficiente para ambos caírem na risada.

Quando finalmente recuperaram o fôlego, Arkehon Montrihmer fechou os olhos e disse:

- Eu não devia ter aceitado essa porcaria de associação – falou, sorrindo com amargura. - O povo das montanhas se sentirá honrado em ajudar um velho amigo. Que quer que façamos?

Voldemort sorriu. Abaixou a varinha e ajudou o outro a se levantar.

- Mestre Kahyladon estava perguntando por você, amigo – falou Arkehon, deixando transparecer um pequeno sotaque estranho na voz, sorrindo para ele. – Faz tempo que você não aparece por aquelas bandas. Pensei que tivesse nos esquecido.

- Cheguei a me esquecer, Arkehon – confessou. Então olhou para o castelo, onde a Torre Oeste era visível. – Mas me lembrei de novo nesses dias.

Virou os olhos para o amigo.

"Pode me ajudar dessa vez?"

Pacientemente, contou o que queria ao homem de Rhane.

****

IV

Rhane não era longe. As extensas terras dos cavaleiros matadores eram, sim, muito bem escondidas. Bem ao norte da Islândia, nas montanhas mais frias e longínquas, habitava um povo antigo e desconhecido aos trouxas, que durante muito tempo se deteve com a maior parte dos conhecimentos mágicos obscuros de todo o mundo. Bruxos e bruxas em procura de poder rumaram para o reino de Rhane, mas poucos chegaram.

Além de bem escondidas, as terras de Rhane eram muito bem protegidas contra magos e feiticeiros indesejáveis, pelo temor que tinham de que alguém pudesse roubar suas sabedorias e usá-los contra eles próprios. Os que chegavam vivos ao reino dos rhanires tinham a permissão para aprender a Magia Negra que se guardava durante séculos naquele povo.

Mas muito antes disso, há muitos e muitos anos atrás, aproximadamente há mil anos, conta-se que um bruxo das Trevas conseguiu cruzar o mar violento e as tempestades que guardavam Rhane, e depois lutou com os cavaleiros guardiões, vencendo todos. Diz a lenda que esse homem vinha das Ilhas Britânicas, refugiado da ira dos velhos amigos, que ele jurou castigar. Esse bruxo era um dos fundadores de uma escola de Magia e Bruxaria, que viria a ser grande e reconhecida, mas que durante muitos anos viveu tempos funestos e sombrios. Esse homem, cujo nome era Salazar Slytherin, vinha mudar a vida dos homens das montanhas. A lenda dizia que Slytherin teria deixado uma missão aos homens de Rhane, o segredo de um poder que poderia ser somente concedido ao seu verdadeiro herdeiro, o único Filho das Trevas. Esse segredo teria ficado sob a guarda do príncipe regente de Rhane, um poderoso mestre feiticeiro chamado Khayladon, e que seria passado de geração em geração, até que chegasse o dia de entregá-lo, como o prometido.

Salazar Slytherin, porém, ao ir embora, depois de dez anos, levava também um filho. Um pequeno descendente de Rhane, que levava o poder adormecido dentro de si. O filho dele o herdaria, e também o filho do filho… até que chegasse a hora do poder se libertar.

Quando Tom Riddle resolveu ir para lá, não sabia de nada disso.

Com certeza fora a melhor aventura de sua vida quando ouviu uma bruxa na Travessa do Tranco dizer que estaria levando três pessoas para Rhane, por trezentos galeões. Ele não tinha trezentos galeões, mas tinha cerca de três meses para conseguir - ou melhor, aprender um forte feitiço de ilusão.

E foi o que fez.

No dia marcado, apareceram várias pessoas interessadas, mas apenas cinco com dinheiro. Um deles foi descoberto, usando dinheiro falso, e depois disso ele nunca mais viu o homem, que foi encurralado por um bando em algum beco… Uma jovem desistiu, acovardando depois do que viu. Um homem com aparentemente mais de trinta anos pareceu pagar com dinheiro verdadeiro. Uma mulher estranha pagou com um grosso colar que tinha no pescoço, que parecia feito de ouro e rubis. Ele fora o único que pagara com trezentas pedrinhas, mas também o único que _via_ trezentas pedrinhas. E Tom conseguiu uma oportunidade perfeita de ir para a terra da Magia Negra.

Por um momento receou que tivesse feito um péssimo negócio e que estaria pagando pelos próprios nuques. A viagem foi em uma porcaria de jangada velha, a chuva caia torrencialmente e o vento soprava sem piedade. Imaginou como é que a caloteira daquela bruxa pensava que aquela imitação de embarcação encharcada chegaria na Islândia inteira.

Ele vira outros barcos de bruxos no litoral. Eram todos grandes e reforçados, com mágica em cada canto. Quando lhe disseram que o seu era aquele pedaço de madeira lascada e úmida, pensou realmente em pedir seu dinheiro de volta, quando se lembrou que eram apenas pedras. E foi.

Agora tinha um ligeiro arrependimento de sua escolha. Para completar sua perplexidade, no meio da trajetória a mulher fizera questão de abaixar a vela e remar. Sendo que estavam sob ondas agitadas de mais de três metros de altura, não foi uma idéia muito bem vinda. Os três reagiram, resistiram e foram completamente ignorados.

- Ah, é?! Então porque não olham para a esquerda de vocês? – disse a bruxa, já irritada com as tentativas dos passageiros de impedi-la.

Tom olhou desinteressado, mas boquiabriu-se quase que imediatamente. Uns dez barcos gigantescos vinham do lado contrário. Vários das grandes embarcações que ele vira saindo do cais estavam indo paralelamente em encontro à eles. Um relampejar cinzento e o navio da frente afundava. Outro relampejar e o que vinha logo atrás também naufragava. Paralisado, demorou um tempo para perceber que eram os barcos grandes que vinhas da ilha que estavam atirando.

- Genial! – exclamou, rouco, cuspindo um bocado de água. – Assim os barcos grandes não vão nos ver!

- É isso que eu estava tentando dizer, bobinho – retrucou a bruxa mal-humorada, fazendo força para remar.

Por mais incrível que possa parecer, eles conseguiram passar por entre os grandes navios quase invisíveis, e, o que pareceu a ele muitas horas depois, conseguiram colocar os pés em terra firme, ou melhor, gelo, mais molhados do que nunca.

Então olhou ao redor e não via nada, à não ser neve e mais montanhas de neve. Quando virou-se para perguntar à bruxa que direção tomar, reparou que ela já se afastava com a canoa de volta para o continente.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – gritou para a mulher, que tinha um misto de medo e satisfação no rosto. – Como espera que voltemos para o continente?

A bruxa abriu um sorriso nervoso, mas claramente malvado, e gritou em resposta.

- Eu não vou ficar, tenho medo deles. Os trezentos galeões eram só de ida. Se quiserem voltar, me paguem mais trezentos! – E então riu com a cara deles.

Virando-se, viu uma pequena trilha que quase desaparecia sob a neve que caía. O caminho estava cheio de pegadas de pelo menos cem pessoas. Então Tom a seguiu, atento à qualquer movimento que não fosse da neve caindo. Às costas, escutava os passos dos outros dois colegas de viagem.

De alguma forma sabia que tinha gente por perto. Talvez mais de uma pessoa. Sentia algo, uma presença estranha, maligna… poderosa…

Do nada, então, repentinamente surge algo ao longe, algo negro no meio da imensidão branca, aparecendo por cima de um monte de gelo. Por mais que ele fixasse os olhos na figura, não conseguia ver por causa da neve que caia insistentemente. Mais tinha a impressão que, o que quer que fosse, tinha olhos, e estes estavam fixos nele.

Enquanto observava, mais dois borrões pretos despontaram no topo do morro branco. A má impressão que tinha já o fizera agarrar a varinha dentro do bolso da capa. Então um voz alta, que ecoou pelas geleiras ao redor, disse, com um forte sotaque estranho:

- Vocês ousaram invadir as terras de Rhane, estranhos.

Então ele enxergou, muito difusamente a silhueta de três homens imensos, com longas capas, sobre cavalos negros.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou, em voz alta, que ecoou como a do outro.

- Nós? Somos os guardiões da Terra Perdida.

E inesperadamente, sem dizer mais nada, os homens vieram cavalgando em sua direção. Rápidos.

Um brilho de uma lâmina o alertou quando estavam à menos de cinco metros de distância. Tom jogou-se para o lado e rolou à tempo de evitar ser pisoteado pelos cascos duros de um dos cavalos. O lugar onde estivera inicialmente estava com um profunda fenda e um homem com um capuz grande de peles arrancava uma espada pesada do chão.

Ele viu rapidamente os outros dois que haviam chegado com ele. O homem acabava de receber uma espadada que varara seu peito e, no instante seguinte, a neve já não estava mais tão branca.

A mulher fora mais esperta. Proclamara um tipo de maldição que fez um tanto considerável de fumaça escura anuviar a visão de todos. Por um momento pensou que conseguira escapar, mas quase na mesma hora a viu tropeçar de joelhos ao seu lado e um dos cavalos baixar as patas dianteiras diretamente na sua cabeça.

Sabendo que era o único _visitante_ que restara da recepção de boas vindas, resolveu se mexer. A fumaça se dissipava e ele pode ver os cavaleiros. Um deles estava muito próximo e levantava a espada para ele.

- Impedimenta – bradou, levantando-se, a voz rouca de tanto engolir água gelada na vinda.

O homem estacou e caiu do cavalo no meio da neve, duro como pedra. O cavalo negro sem cavaleiro trombou com outro dos homens e o derrubou também. Agora o guardião enfurecido vinha em sua direção, a pesada espada prateada erguida acima da cabeça.

Pensou em um milésimo de segundo. O homem ganhou velocidade e deferiu o golpe contra o outro, que foi praticamente decapitado. O detalhe é que Tom Riddle já desaparatara momentos antes, e quem foi acertado foi o homem imobilizado ao chão.

Rindo, apareceu três metro atrás do outro. Este virou-se urrando, completamente coberto de sangue do outro guardião. Tom ia matar o homem do modo mais pratico, mas foi atirado no chão pelo terceiro cavaleiro, que passou por ele rápido, mas não o suficiente para impedir de conseguir chutá-lo.

Ele virou-se de costas à tempo o suficiente de ver que estava para ser esmagado como a outra bruxa.

- Transmorphus! – gritou, esticando a varinha à tempo.

O cavalo foi encolhendo rapidamente e, quando saiu voando em forma de um corvo, o homem que estava em cima simplesmente capotou pelo chão, mas, para infelicidade de Tom, não foi o suficiente para quebrar-lhe o pescoço.

Apenas deu tempo para que corresse para longe antes que o homem conseguisse levantar. Quando se viu de pé, o outro cavaleiro já estava com a espada levantada bem em frente dele, o que o obrigou a desviar e girar por trás deste. Quando parou às suas costas, enquanto o guardião tentava puxar a espada da neve, ele mirou a varinha e disse:

- _Avada Kedavra_.

Um simples raio de luz verde e este desabou de borco na frente do outro, que finalmente tirava a cara do gelo.

O homem cuspiu um tanto de neve e perguntou, espantado:

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezenove – respondeu, apontando-lhe a varinha, mas o homem não parecia querer reagir, agora que estava sozinho. – E o que isso te interessa?

O homem continuava mirando-o com os olhos arregalados.

- Você derrotou três guardiões de Rhane sozinho – admirou-se com aquele sotaque estranho.

- Eu ainda não acabei com você – rosnou Tom, aproximando-se lentamente.

O homem xingou alguma coisa em algum dialeto que ele não conhecia. Quando levantou a varinha para acabar com o último guardião, este disse rapidamente:

- Você não seria o último descendente de Salazar Slytherin, seria?

Ele parou à meio caminho do que estava fazendo.

- O que sabe sobre Slytherin? – perguntou, esquecendo-se da cautela. Sua curiosidade era maior que o seu senso de perigo.

O outro deu uma risada breve e rouca.

- Praticamente tudo.

Ele continuou mirando o homem, sem saber o que dizer. Este sentou-se na neve e ficou fitando-o de um jeito irritantemente calmo.

- Mas não me diga, _você_ é o Lord das Trevas – disse o guardião. Escorria um filete de sangue de sua boca, provavelmente do tombo, mas ele sorria. – Não é? O descendente de Slytherin? _Vamos!_, tenho ordens para reconhecer e levá-lo para Rhane.

Tom começou a indagar se este estaria falando a verdade.

- Se eu disser que sim, como pode provar que eu sou a pessoa que procuram? – perguntou, desconfiado.

- Já vi o bastante – respondeu o outro numa voz rouca. – Você matou meus dois amigos aqui. – Ele apontou para os outros dois, mortos. – Acho que ainda não nos apresentamos – disse o homem, voltando o rosto claro novamente para ele. – Sou Hildren Täyh, Primeiro Guardião da Trindade Wethühad que protege a entrada Hknät de Rhane, membro da Guarda Real do Supremo Khayladon XIV.

Tom não entendeu metade do que ele disse, mas mesmo assim respondeu:

- Tom Riddle; ou melhor, Voldemort – apresentou-se, simplesmente. Como o outro continuou interrogando-o com os olhos, cerrou as sobrancelhas e completou, com relutância. – Está bem, então… _Sou_ o herdeiro de Slytherin. Está satisfeito agora?

O outro sorriu.

- _Yïht_. Sabe montar?

- Não. Por que não posso simplesmente aparatar? – perguntou, meio contrariado.

Hildren Täyh sorriu novamente.

- Há muito o que aprender, jovem mestre. Não se pode simplesmente entrar aparatando em Rhane.

Mesmo assim ele assobiou duas vezes diferentes e os cavalos negros que estavam trotando pela neve sem rumo vieram em direção aos dois.

- É fácil. Já está selado. É só por o pé aí e dar um impulso para cima - explicou o guardião.

- Não me diga – murmurou com ironia, obedecendo contra a vontade. O cavalo era extremamente obediente e ficou quase imóvel enquanto ele subia.

Até conseguir, o outro já estava montado observando-o.

- Terá tempo para aprender – comentou. – Venha comigo, Khayladon lhe explicará tudo, assim espero.

Enquanto avançavam por entre as montanhas, o guardião abaixou o capuz e Tom pode ver que este tinha cabelos lisos amarrados na nuca tão brancos quanto a neve à sua volta, embora suas feições não fossem velhas.

O guardião olhou-o, com olhos claríssimos de pupilas amarelas.

- Sabe o que é estranho? Este cavalo que está montando e o mais rebelde da guarda, milorde.

Ele olhou atentamente par ao outro. Estava indo para Rhane, a terra onde o basilisco de Hogwarts lhe dissera para ir. Estava montado em um cavalo maluco que ficara bom de repente e nunca tivera toda essa admiração de alguém. Mas estava gostando…

****

V

Os sete anos que ficara em Rhane fora o suficiente para aprender tudo o que queria e mais um pouco. Khayladon era o bruxo mais poderoso que conhecera, com a exceção, talvez (relutava-se em admitir), de Dumbledore. Espantara-se com o tanto de poder que fora capaz de controlar. Aprendeu as Maldições Imperdoáveis e aperfeiçoou as que já sabia, aprendeu táticas de batalha, aprendeu como concentrar o poder para transportar pessoas e quebrar barreiras anti-aparatação, descobriu técnicas incríveis de decifrar o futuro, aprendeu a ser mais frio e cruel do que antes e, o melhor de tudo, aprendeu praticamente tudo sobre o seu passado e os Slytherin.

Na época em que chegara, Khayladon XIV tinha somente mais um aprendiz: Arkehon Montrihmer. O outro era um rapaz ainda mais estranho que ele. Tinha cabelos lisos (quando resolvia pentear, para variar) e cinzentos até a cintura, olhos completamente brancos, tirando os dois pontinhos negros reconhecíveis abaixo das sobrancelhas quase transparentes de tão claras, uma expressão na cara de poucos amigos e uma mania horrível de querer ser melhor do que Tom. Fazia de tudo para que fosse o aprendiz favorito de Khayladon e nunca dizia não para o mestre, ao contrário de outras pessoas, à qual pouco se importava de olhar no rosto ou responder alguma informação. Arkehon era uns dois anos mais novo que ele estava treinando desde os cinco anos, pelo que soubera, o que significava que, de certa forma, Arkehon era melhor do que ele. Infelizmente, para ira do outro, o mestre não achava isso.

Por outro lado, Arkehon sempre fora desajeitado demais para cumprir as tarefas que mestre Khayladon lhes propunha, e também não sabia falar inglês direito, o que dava a oportunidade de Tom falar coisas que o outro não entendia sempre que passava por perto, com um sorriso idiota. Mas com o tempo ele foi aprendendo e ele não podia mais fazer isso. Terminados os sete anos, Tom iria embora, e Arkehon ficaria treinando por mais muito tempo, para entrar para a guarda de Rhane.

Tirando que o colega era mais obcecado em competir do que conversar, Arkehon era um cara legal. Também gostava de matar, o que era um ponto em comum, e também era de sua família. Pelo que soubera, os Montrihmer eram durante muitas gerações parentes dos Slytherin. Parecia que um Montrihmer era irmão da mulher de Salazar, e desde então todos eles eram obcecados em entrar para a guarda de Rhane.

Hildren Täyh também se revelara um ótimo amigo, mais até que admirador oficial. O guardião sempre ficava os vendo treinar quando tinha seu tempo livre. Ele se encantara com a forma como Tom conseguira matar dois guardiões rigorosamente treinados em menos de dez minutos.

Quando Tom estava para ir embora, na última semana, ouve um pequeno banquete na modesta casa de Khayladon (cerca de algumas centenas de metros de terreno no centro do reino, um discreto palácio de seis andares), onde, depois, teve uma séria conversa com o mestre. Este lhe dissera que havia uma morada que lhe pertencia, ao norte da Inglaterra, chamada Basilisk Hall, de acordo com a informação que deixara Slytherin na sua estada no reino. Disse também o que era preciso fazer para encontrá-la, porque, como tudo o que era secreto, Basilisk Hall estava muito bem escondida. Disse também que seria bem vindo se quisesse algum dia voltar para Rhane, e concedeu-lhe o direito de escolher dois homens do reino para acompanhá-lo em sua saga.

Tom, ou melhor, agora oficialmente Voldemort, pensou um pouco. Gostaria de levar Arkehon, mas este não haveria de querer deixar sua terra. Sentindo que não devia forçar o outro à nada, mesmo porque seria uma tarefa dos diabos fazê-lo obedecer suas ordens, também devia algum respeito à amizade que fizera. Por fim decidiu levar apenas Hildren. O guardião sentira-se lisonjeado e aceitara na mesma hora.

Então partiu, deixando Rhane para trás. Não sabia que viria a encontrar o velho amigo algum dia novamente, e que neste encontro haveriam de estar um contra o outro.


	8. De Volta Aos Planos

****

¬ Capítulo Sete ¬

__

De Volta aos Planos

I

- Pensando em mulher, Tom?

Ele virou-se devagar para fitar Arkehon e viu que este ria.

- Estou brincando, oras! Certamente que você não ia se meter com esse tipo de coisa – disse o amigo, debochado.

- _Aí_ é que se engana… - respondeu com lentidão, ainda pensativo. - Mas não, não estou pensando em mulher… Estou pensando no meu _filho_.

Arkehon engasgou-se prontamente com essa resposta. Encarou exasperadamente Tom, com os olhos sem cor cheios d'água.

- Você não está falando _sério_! – disse com uma vozinha fina de espanto. – Você! Papai?! Não…

Tom deu ombros e voltou-se novamente para olhar o castelo. Mas Arkehon não ia desistir assim tão rápido. Passou por cima das raízes das árvores e foi sentar-se ao lado dele.

- O que fez para conseguir isso? Agarrou uma Comensal? Isso não é sensato, Tom, você sabe que não é legal fazer esse tipo de…

- Eu não agarrei ninguém – cortou ele, ainda olhando as nuvenzinhas cor-de-rosa que passavam por cima da Torre Oeste. – Eu não preciso disso.

- Oh, você é tão humilde, sabia? – debochou o amigo. Então deu uma cotovelada nele. – E então, maldito? Quem é ela?

Tom ainda mirava a Torre Oeste, sem sequer vê-la direito.

"Ela é certamente uma criatura superior à nos dois", respondeu, sorrindo. "Para me aturar até agora…"

Arkehon riu novamente. Disse que Tom certamente ficara biruta da cabeça e se afastara até a árvore em que estavam acampados.

Até então, ele não sentira necessidade de provocar, mas algo o fez dizer, sem se virar:

- Quem é aquela moça que estava com você? A mais velha, de cabelos compridos? – disse, numa voz impassível.

Arkehon demorou um pouco à responder, e sua voz quando o fez deu a Tom certeza de que este estava um tantinho preocupado.

- Naihra – respondeu, cauteloso. – O que tem ela?

Tom não se virou, mas deu um sorrisinho.

- Você _gosta_ dela, não é? – falou, provocante. Como o amigo não respondeu, ele se virou.

"Cuidado, Arkehon… Essas coisas resultam na gente virando 'papai', como você disse", disse, sorrindo cinicamente. O outro parecia não saber o que dizer, por isso revirou os olhos. "E não pense que está enganado alguém, por que não está."

Arkehon mirou-o preocupado, então disse, baixinho:

- Como pode ter certeza?

Tom riu.

- Arkehon, formalidade demais, se é que me entende – explicou, pacientemente. – Eu sei, eu vivi essa experiência.

Mas como o outro continuou com uma cara espantada, ele sorriu e disse:

- Não acha que estamos um pouco velhos demais para ficar tendo esse tipo de conversa? – perguntou ao amigo, que também sorria, agora.

Por mais incrível que parecesse, Tom e Arkehon nunca se interessaram por mulher (_nem por homem_) enquanto eram jovens. Agora, contudo, alguma coisa parecia estar acontecendo, e pareciam estar vivendo a adolescência que gastaram com outras coisas. E pensando isso, eles achavam graça.

O outro ainda sorria debilmente quando disse:

"Acho."

****

II

- Draco – chamou Crabbe, metendo a cabeça à porta do seu quarto cautelosamente, depois de bater. – Arkehon Montrihmer está aí, e quer falar com você.

Draco engasgou e pulou da cama. Ele queria não ter ouvido direito.

- Montrihmer? Está aí? – exasperou-se. – E ele parecia bravo? – perguntou por impulso.

Crabbe se espantou com a pergunta.

- Não… Ele não parecia, não – respondeu o outro, confuso.

Draco pegou a varinha na mesa de cabeceira e foi até a porta.

- Venha comigo – falou Draco. Se ele fosse atacado, pelo menos tinha um amigo grandalhão para dar um soco em Arkehon, pensou, com um sorriso bobo.

Eles seguiram em silêncio por um momento, até o hall de entrada. Arkehon mirava curioso a gárgula próximo à porta, e nem deu sinal de ter percebido a chegada dos dois. Draco reparou que o outro estava sozinho, e sentiu-se mais seguro por isso.

- Montrihmer – chamou, só par ter certeza que o outro sabia de sua presença. Mas Arkehon não se virou para encará-lo.

- É, Malfoy – respondeu com desdém, de costas. – Geralmente é assim que as pessoas me chamam…

Draco sentiu uma pequena raiva despontar dentro dele. Mas controlou-se e perguntou pacientemente:

- Suponho que queira o pentagrama, não é?

O outro se endireitou, mas ainda assim não saiu do lugar.

- Bem, na verdade não – respondeu o outro, num tom calmo, mas um pouco triunfante. – Aquele pentagrama não está mais no quarto quinze, se é isso que você está pensando.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não? – admirou-se, desconfiado.

- Não – reafirmou o outro. Então finalmente virou-se. Ele sorria. – Você tem um mês para consegui-lo para mim; caso ache que não vai conseguir, me diga agora que até hoje à tarde Rhane inteira estará atrás de você.

Draco piscou.

- _O quê_?

Arkehon sorriu.

- Você ouviu, Malfoy. Espero que perceba que estou sendo bonzinho com você – falou, calmamente.

Draco arregalou os olhos.

- E então? Não tenho o dia todo – rosnou o outro. – Vai aceitar minha proposta? – perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ele arreganhou os dentes.

- Eu não tenho escolha, não é? – rebateu, furioso.

- É verdade, você não tem – respondeu Arkehon, ainda sorrindo.

Mas Draco não conseguia dizer nada. Um mês? _Um mês?_ E ele não fazia idéia de onde haveria de estar o maldito do pentagrama!

- Então estamos combinados, Dragão Negro – disse Arkehon, colocando palavras na sua boca. – Eu venho daqui à um mês para pegar minha encomenda.

E, com uma reverência, deu um último olhar cruel à Draco e desaparatou.

- Conseguiu?

- O que está falando? É claro que eu consegui – respondeu Arkehon de maus modos. – O idiota está tremendo de medo de mim.

Tom sorriu.

- É, eu imaginei que estaria – comentou, com satisfação.

Arkehon passou por ele apressado.

- E _você_ conseguiu?

Ele fez uma careta, mas endireitou-se quase instantaneamente.

- Não foi problema. Era minha por direito.

- E o _resto_? – insistiu o amigo.

- Já está tudo resolvido.

Então ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- O que vai fazer depois que conseguir a Ordem novamente? – perguntou Arkehon em voz baixa.

Ele deu um breve suspiro.

- Tirar um descanso de tudo isso, que é o que eu deveria ter feito à muito tempo.

Mas o outro ainda mirava-o sob a cascata de cabelos cinzentos.

- Tenho setenta e cinco anos, Arkehon – esclareceu. – Quando olho para tudo que passei, vejo que não aproveitei as boas coisas da vida, você me entende?

Arkehon deu um meio sorriso.

- Nos vemos daqui à alguns dias.

Tom retribuiu o sorriso. Quando virou-se para desaparatar, porém, o outro disse:

- Tom… Boa sorte.

****

III

__

Cara Luna Lovegood,

Preciso falar com Harry Potter. Para isso eu preciso da confiança de Dumbledore. Eu quero que conte à ele do plano. Quero que conte à ele que quero falar-lhes pessoalmente.

A segunda parte do que planejamos já está completa. Vou dar alguns dias de prazo para voltar a agir. Então, veremos…

Eu sei que não sou muito melhor que Draco Malfoy, mas posso parar com tudo isso.

Tudo de bom,

Voldemort.


	9. Cale a Boca e Me Escute

****

¬ Capítulo Oito ¬

__

Cale A Boca e Me Escute

I

Gina estava na sala, embalando o bebê para que este dormisse; Fred e Jorge haviam saído essa manhã para a loja; o restante do pessoal estava trabalhando, salvo Gui, que estava de folga, e Molly.

O irmão chegou do quintal, batendo a porta. Com o barulho, Richard começou a chorar novamente. Gui definhou com o olhar maligno que Gina lançou sobre ele e aproximou-se, com ar culpado.

- Desculpe – sussurrou, espantado.

Gina não respondeu. Apenas olhou aborrecida por mais um tempo, antes de abaixar os olhos para o filho.

- Shhh… Rick, quietinho. Não se incomode com titio Gui; ele é um troglodita mesmo…

- Gina! – censurou em voz baixa, mas divertindo-se. – Me dá ele aqui.

Ela simplesmente ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Como?

- Me dá ele aqui – repetiu o irmão, impaciente.

- E desde quando você cuida de criança? – perguntou Gina, desconfiada.

- Desde que tinha metade da sua idade, sua boba. Acha que eu nunca troquei fralda da "Gininha"? – disse, com um sorriso maroto.

Ela hesitou um pouco, depois deixou que ele pegasse o garoto, com um pequeno receio. Richard berrou mais um pouco quando Gina o entregou e ficou mirando-a, como se perguntasse como a mãe fizera isso com ele. A garota deu um leve sorriso.

- Então, menino feio. Vamos conversar de homem para homem – disse Gui, numa voz brava, olhando para o sobrinho. – Não fique gritando desse jeito. Olhe só o seu tamanho… Acha justo fazer tanto barulho assim, seu nanico folgado?!

- Gui… - começou Gina, duvidando do método do irmão, mas para seu espanto Richard calou-se.

O garoto ficou olhando para o tio, com os olhinhos escuros arregalados, sem piscar. Gui continuou encarando-o por um momento, depois entregou-o de novo à Gina.

- Não deixe ele ficar muito mimado, sim? – disse o irmão, com um ar de quem sabe das coisas.

- Você costumava usar esse tratamento de choque comigo e com Rony quando mamãe não estava olhando? – perguntou Gina, ainda surpresa.

- É – afirmou Gui, sorrindo com mais vontade que nunca. – Sempre funcionava – acrescentou.

Houve um pequeno estalinho e alguém aparatou na cozinha. Segundos depois, Harry aparecia no arco da sala. Gina corou e desviou os olhos.

- Bom dia, Harry. Eu, ah… Acho que vou subir um pouco – falou Gui depressa, e desapareceu na escada.

Gina levantou os olhos brevemente. Era a primeira vez que via Harry desde o dia em que eles se confrontaram em Hogwarts. Na ocasião, ela e Tom enganara os Weasley para conseguir o pentagrama, e Harry fôra o único que não acreditara. Mesmo assim não fôra o suficiente e Rony entregara o objeto. Gina podia ver que Harry ainda não a perdoara, pelo jeito como a olhava.

- Rony não está, Harry – disse Gina, tornando a desviar os olhos para Richard.

Ele não respondeu de imediato.

- Eu sei que não. Vim falar com você.

Gina piscou, mas não levantou os olhos.

- Comigo? – repetiu, embora tivesse escutado muito bem.

Ouviu os passos de Harry se aproximando. Relutava-se intimamente para não erguer os olhos. Viu os pés dele entrarem no seu campo de visão.

- Vim ver como você está. – Ela ouviu a voz de Harry.

Ele viera saber como ela estava!… Esquecera-se de que Harry era uma pessoa decente. Não conseguiria encará-lo nem se quisesse.

- Eu estou bem – murmurou ela.

Harry olhava-a, mas não parecia condená-la.

- Podemos conversar? Não precisa se preocupar agora com o que você fez para mim. Eu não me importo mais – disse Harry, a voz ligeiramente cansada.

Gina então levantou os olhos. Parecia sincero, pensou ela. Mordeu o lábio inferior e ficou mirando-o, pensativa.

- Certo – murmurou. – Se podermos ir para meu quarto… Tenho que fazer Rick dormir.

O outro concordou e os dois subiram. Nenhum deles falou nada até que chagassem ao quarto. Harry abriu a porta para ela e os três entraram.

Gina sentou-se na cama e pediu à Harry que se sentasse na cadeira da escrivaninha. Richard pegara uma mecha de seu cabelo e brincava de puxar, então ela teve que ter uma pequena luta silenciosa com o filho por alguns segundos, até que conseguisse falar com Harry, que tinha um leve sorriso ao vê-la tentar desvencilhar o cabelo das mãos do garotinho.

- Ora, não ria! – disse Gina, exasperada, mas no momento em que levantou os olhos para repreender Harry, Richard pegou outra ponta de seu longo cabelo ruivo e colocou na boca. Ela gastou mais uns preciosos minutos tentando fazer com que o garoto _não_ pegasse mais seu cabelo, o que foi extremamente difícil, porque toda vez que ela dizia "não pode, não pode!", Richard parecia achar que ela estava brincando, ria e puxava mais ainda.

Terminou por caindo na risada e desistindo.

- Ah… - disse ela, conformada. – É teimoso que nem o pai…

- Percebe-se – resmungou Harry, ainda com ar de riso, mas obviamente não arriscando-se a irritar Gina novamente.

Gina olhou para Harry, com curiosidade. O que ele faria se soubesse que poderia agora estar cuidando de Richard como um pai, e que poderia estar casado com ela agora? Quando percebeu, já estava contando tudo.

Harry escutava, parecia atento, interessado, mas Gina não sabia se ele ousava desconfiar ou não. Ele apenas escutava.

- Acredita em mim? – perguntou a garota por fim, tendo Richard finalmente dormido com a falação da mãe, e que ela ainda não percebera.

Harry mirava o chão. Ele não respondeu de imediato, mas então, deu um suspiro e disse:

- Bem, eu já vi tanta coisa que eu cria não existir que eu não duvido de mais nada.

Ele levantou a cabeça e viu Richard.

- Ah, olha, ele dormiu – avisou.

- Oh. Ótimo – suspirou ela.

Levantou-se com cuidado para colocar o bebê no berço recente que estava ao lado de Harry. Richard nem se mexeu quando Gina o deixou lá, o que foi um alívio.

- Mamãe está pegando demais esse garoto… – resmungou ela, mirando o filho. – O que você queria falar comigo, Harry?

Ele esperou ela se sentar novamente para falar o que tinha para dizer.

- Bem… Eu queria pedir desculpas. – Foi somente o que Harry falou.

- Desculpas? – repetiu ela.

- É. Por ter sido meio… er, _grosseiro_ – disse o outro em voz baixa.

Ela sorriu.

- E você acha que eu me importava? Harry, querido… - começou ela, divertida. - Quando se tem uma vida quase conjugal com Lord Voldemort tem que estar preparada para enfrentar, digamos, muito mal humor… - disse, revirando os olhos.

- Só quero que me perdoe. Por tudo – disse Harry, sobrepondo-se.

- Está bem, Harry – falou ela, conformando-se. – E você me perdoa também?

Harry encarou-a.

- …Por fugir de casa e… Você sabe – completou, sem terminar a frase.

- Mudar de lado? – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. – É claro. Contanto que paremos de tentar nos matar uns aos outros, não é?

Gina sorriu também.

- É o que espero. Vamos viver em paz, todos nós, depois que essa confusão acabar? Tom já me disse que não vai continuar. E você, Harry?

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Ficara um pouco mais sério.

- Eu não quero confusão, mas eu não disse que já o perdoei por tudo que ele me fez passar – disse secamente.

Gina suspirou.

- Eu imaginei que não. Bem… - Ela levantou-se para espiar pela janela. - É um começo, Harry. Acho que eu também não perdoaria, se estivesse no seu lugar. Por isso não o repreendo.

"Mas só fazer as pazes já é uma grande coisa. Sim, Harry… Acho que senti falta da sua amizade."

Ela se virou e encarou-o. Ambos sorriam.

- Eu também senti sua falta, Gina…

****

II

Aquela conversa no começo do dia tirara um grande peso de sua consciência. Agora sabia que Gina não o odiava, e que queira-lhe bem. Harry também havia gostado muito do bebê, mesmo sendo filho de seu mais odiado inimigo com a mulher que ele amava. E aquela noite, quando lembrou-se que agora poderia estar casado com a mulher que queria com um filho que não era dele mas era inocente de tudo o que já acontecera, Harry deu um sorriso torto. Ele tinha, então, a plena consciência que não queria viver aquela vida, já que teria uma culpa nas costas imensa – a culpa de ser o assassino que tirara o marido de Gina e o pai de Richard. Ele não saberia viver com isso.

- Harry?

Ele virou a cabeça para mirar os contornou difusos de Rony, bem ao lado no quarto, no escuro.

- Ainda está acordado? – perguntou Harry.

- Não, idiota. Eu sou sonâmbulo – respondeu Rony ironicamente. Harry preferiu não responder, por isso perguntou:

- O que foi?

Rony não respondeu de imediato. Parecia estar pensando para falar.

- É que eu, bem… andei pensando… - disse o amigo, baixinho, meio sem graça. - Será que… Hermione gostaria que eu a pedisse em casamento, depois que tudo isso acabar?

Harry também não respondeu de imediato. Então ele sorriu, meio que perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Ronald Weasley! – brincou ele.

- O quê? – perguntou o outro, em tom de desafio, embora Harry tivesse certeza de que estivesse claro Rony estaria totalmente corado.

- Já devia tê-la pedido, seu lerdo! – disse, num tom sério, embora o escuro escondesse seu sorriso. – Veja bem, ela pode se cansar de esperar…

- Cale essa boca, Harry – pediu Rony, furioso.

Mas Harry deu uma risadinha. Seus dois melhores amigos iam se casar, e ele ficaria sozinho… mais uma vez.

Por um instante considerou a idéia de ter Gina de volta; ele sabia como conseguir isso. Era apenas concluir o que já dizia a profecia, e honrar o nome de seus pais, ter a merecida glória que desejava à tanto tempo…

****

III

Luna acabara de receber a carta. Saiu de seu quarto devagar, os chinelos de pelúcia nos pés e o robe roxo com estampas negras de _bufadores de chifres enrugados_. Os cabelos compridos e louros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e ela levava um pergaminho amassado na mão.

Foi andando pelo corredor um pouquinho apresada. Já passavam das oito da noite, e não viu nenhum aluno por aí. Quando se lembrou que adorava sair por aí na calada da noite, fugindo dos professores, principalmente se era para ir às aulas de AD, deu um sorriso sozinha. Ora, nunca imaginara que seria um dos que ficaria caçando alunos fora da cama.

Demorou bem uns cinco minutos para, na sua velocidade, chegar à sala de Dumbledore.

- _Aspirina_ – recitou, e a gárgula de pedra moveu-se para o lado.

Ela pegou uma carona na escada automática e, segundos depois, estava lá em cima. Bateu uma vez na porta.

Demorou um pouco para que a porta fosse atendida. Luna escutava o que poderia ser uma conversa aos murmúrios, que parou na hora em que ela bateu.

Então a porta se abriu. Ela não se deparou com Dumbledore, mas sim com um homem de cabelos negros até os ombros, uma cara de poucos amigos e que ela reconheceu como Snape.

- Boa noite, professor – disse ela, calmamente. Então espiou pelo canto e viu Dumbledore à escrivaninha. – Eu gostaria de falar com o senhor, diretor. É importante.

Ele e Snape se entreolharam por um momento, e então Dumbledore fez um sinal positivo. O professor de Poções afastou-se para o lado e permitiu que Luna entrasse. Antes que ela abrisse a boca, Snape perguntou:

- Devo me retirar, professor?

Dumbledore olhou para ela. Luna respondeu por ele.

- Creio que isso não haverá de ser segredo para os membros da Ordem da Fênix – disse, de costas para o colega.

Houve um momento onde ninguém falou nem fez nada. Então Snape fechou a porta e voltou a se sentar na cadeira prostrada em frente à escrivaninha de Dumbledore. O outro conjurou uma cadeira para Luna.

Ela tomou fôlego e disse:

- Ele me escreveu de novo.

Os dois homens se entreolharam. Os quadros ouviam curiosos.

- O que ele quer? – perguntou-lhe Dumbledore.

- Ajuda – respondeu simplesmente. – Me pareceu sincero. Diz que não aprova o Malfoy na liderança, e diz que tudo aconteceu porque ele queria desfazer a Ordem das Trevas.

- Sabemos disso – disse Snape em voz baixa.

Ela encarou-o.

- Só estou dizendo o que eu sei – sibilou.

Dumbledore pigarreou antes que Snape respondesse.

- Por favor, vocês dois – disse, com censura. Eles voltaram a olhar para o diretor, com má vontade.

- Bem, ele pergunta se pode contar com o senhor para o plano que está fazendo para pegar Malfoy – continuou Luna, como se não tivesse havido interrupção.

O diretor pensou um pouco, então perguntou:

- E que plano é esse?

Luna simplesmente sorriu.

****

IV

Harry viu-se com uma enxaqueca no momento em que se viu em um prédio trouxa antigo e escuro, subindo as escadas (porque o edifício não tinha elevador) para supostamente ter uma conversa com Lord Voldemort. Ele respirou fundo, tentando compreender como tivera a capacidade de acreditar naquela loucura, as sobrancelhas cerradas com força.

Deu um encontrão em alguém. Então subitamente reparou que os outros três haviam parado num patamar e Rony lhe olhava com aborrecimento. Haviam quatro portas velhas e gastas entre as paredes descascadas e cinzentas. Dumbledore mirava um número "25" em tinta prateada em uma das portas, e depois voltou os olhos para os três.

- Parece que é aqui.

Aquelas palavras soaram tão idiotas que o rapaz se segurou para não dar uma gargalhada e desaparatar. O que estava fazendo ali? Tinha coisas realmente mais importantes à fazer do que ficar sendo feito de bobo por Voldemort. Ele mirou o diretor tocar a campainha.

Porém, no momento em que ficaram esperando, uma dorzinha aguda na cicatriz começou a alfinetar-lhe a testa e foi aumentando de intensidade progressivamente. O que isso significava? O mesmo que _pensava que significava_?

Ele não via direito o que estava acontecendo. Ouviu o barulho de trancas sendo abertas do modo trouxa, por chave, e no instante seguinte a porta se entreabria, presa pela corrente, momento o suficiente para meio rosto espiar. Com uma cara de quem não preferia estar fazendo isso se tivesse escolha, o residente do apartamento abriu a porta e deixou-os entrar.

Parcialmente assombrado, Harry fitava Voldemort, a aparência de uns vinte anos, alto, pálido, os cabelos tão negros quanto os dele, com roupas que definitivamente não eram de bruxo, embora tivesse certeza que este deliberadamente evitava encará-lo.

Mesmo com a cicatriz palpitando na testa, Harry conseguiu ver que o apartamento era muito pequeno e escuro. Havia apenas um sofá, umas quatro cadeiras, uma mesinha e uma estante. Ao lado havia apenas uma porta, que poderia ser a de um único quarto. Havia uma bancada e uma pequena geladeira, uns poucos pratos empilhados, todos com migalhas de pão, a única indicação de que haveria comida naquela casa. As cortinas da janela estavam corridas.

- Receberam a carta de Lovegood, pelo que vejo. Bem, sentem-se – falou Voldemort, num tom meio seco, quando voltava da porta, à qual tivera o cuidado de trancar as três trancas que estavam nela. – Eu não vou impedir.

Ele, porém, não sentou-se. Ficou encostado na parede, encarando-os todos, menos Harry. Então falou:

- Eu não vou servir café, se é isso que estão esperando.

- Que lugar é este, Tom? – perguntou Dumbledore, curioso.

Voldemort fez uma cara que dizia perfeitamente que estava lutando para não fazer uma careta realmente feia. Então ele resmungou:

- Era do meu pai. Usava para trazer mulheres, pelo que soube…

Então ele, obviamente querendo mudar de assunto, olhou para Rony e perguntou:

- Como está Gina? Está vendo-a, suponho?

- É – respondeu Rony, um pouco nervoso. – Ela está bem. Ela e _o garoto_ – acrescentou.

- Bom. Pelo menos isso… - disse, lentamente.

Ele olhara para Hermione com uma cara de absoluto desprezo e Harry imaginou o quão terrível devia estar sendo para ele receber uma "Sangue Ruim" em sua casa, mas ele nem falou nada. Então virou os olhos para Harry, para sua infelicidade, que sentiu a dor na cicatriz aumentar.

"Então… Finalmente entrincheirado como um rato, num apartamento trouxa e imundo… Você deve estar adorando, não é, Potter?", falou Voldemort, displicentemente.

- É claro – respondeu o rapaz com ferocidade, encarando-o de volta com determinação. Pela primeira vez então viu um sorrisinho encrespar o canto da boca do outro.

Então ele voltou a olhar para os outros.

- Vamos direto ao assunto. Acho que é do conhecimento de vocês que não me agrada nem um pouco recebe-los aqui, e por isso vamos logo com isso. – Ele inspirou breve e profundamente. – Aceitam me ajudar a acabar com Draco Malfoy, mesmo que seja num plano arriscado? Como recompensa, nunca mais irão ver meu nome nos jornais, nem o do – ele deu um sorrisinho cínico – _Dragão Negro_.

__

E perder Gina para sempre?, pensou Harry, à contragosto. _É, faz sentido_…

Ele olhou para os lado e encontrou os olhos de Rony. Os dois se entreolharam, questionando-se com o olhar.

Eu simplesmente não pude resistir XD


	10. Retomando BHall

****

¬ Capítulo Nove ¬

__

Retomando B.Hall

I

Os dias estavam passando hora rápidos, hora lentos demais. O Dragão Negro agora já se esquecera de grande parte de seus problemas, concentrava-se somente no trabalho que tinha que fazer para Arkehon; suas esperanças que Voldemort continuasse vivo eram mínimas, e Draco acordou faminto. Trocou-se, lavou o rosto e desceu sonolento, esperando um esplendido café da manhã. Mas qual foi sua surpresa ao ver o salão vazio e a mesa limpa?

- Ah, será que não tem comida nessa droga desse castelo!? – berrou, encostando-se na parede. Sua voz ecoou pelas paredes de Basilisk Hall.

Ele ficou um tempo pensando, os olhos fechados. A raiva de início começava a ser substituída por aflição. Draco nunca passara fome em B.Hall antes…

- O que você queria? – perguntou uma voz fria, parecida com a sua, só que um pouco mais rouca. – _Brioches_?

Draco abriu os olhos cinzentos. Seu pai atravessava o pequeno espaço entre a parede e a mesa, e sentava-se na cadeira da ponta, olhando-o com uma expressão quase divertida.

O rapaz cerrou as sobrancelhas pálidas, indeciso. Lúcio fez um barulhinho de desdém e abriu um meio sorriso.

- Volte para Hogwarts, então, Draco. Lá você nunca passará fome.

Draco desencostou-se da parede de pedras. Queria enfrentar alguém.

- O que o senhor está querendo insinuar? – perguntou, então, cerrando os punhos com força. Enganava-se ou seu pai estava lhe chamando de criancinha?

Mas Lúcio não respondeu o que ele perguntou. Revirou os olhos e ficou mirando o teto por um longo tempo.

Draco deu um impulso para frente e foi sentar-se em uma das cadeiras. Quando fez isso, Lúcio virou a sua, de modo que pudesse ficar de frente para o filho.

- Houve um tempo – começou Lúcio Malfoy, o desdém e a calma na voz apenas superficial, para dar um certo suspense – em que esse castelo era uma um grande centro, uma grande metrópole… Aqui viviam cerca de setecentas pessoas, que iam e vinham todos os dias. Essas pessoas, os residentes, _os verdadeiros_ residentes de Basilisk Hall, tinham uma nobre tarefa: livrar o mundo daqueles que não têm poder e capacidade o suficiente para ser superior, um bruxo… - Draco mirava os olhos claros do pai, sem piscar.

"Nessa época, todos os dias havia comida na mesa esperando para que os chamados Comensais da Morte viessem se servir. Havia uma certa honra nisso, uma certa seriedade, como um ritual. Haviam regras, Draco. Regras para serem seguidas, para que a ordem se mantesse nas quatro alas e nos oito andares deste castelo, que já pertenceu ao maior dos bruxos, Salazar Slytherin."

Ele fez uma pausa. Draco respirava rapidamente, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos de Lúcio.

- E talvez não fosse as regras que fizessem esse lugar funcionar, Draco… Talvez fosse porque tínhamos um líder que, por mais imperfeito que fosse, passava fome junto com os seus servos, quando faltava comida.

Draco então desviou os olhos. Era isso. Lúcio queria apenas criticar seu governo. Já devia imaginar.

- Ele está morto – resmungou, de mal-humor, os braços cruzados, mirando a mesa.

Mas Lúcio apenas meneou com a cabeça.

- Você acha mesmo? Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você, Draco…

O rapaz tornou a levantar os olhos. Seu pai estava sugerindo algo… Sugerindo que Lord Voldemort ainda vivia…

- O que você sabe? – perguntou, apressado, descruzando os braços, debruçando-se sobre a mesa. Lúcio deu um sorrisinho.

- Vai depender muito do que você quer ouvir – respondeu o outro, num tom divertido, tamborilando a mesa com os dedos.

Draco não sabia se admirava ou odiava o homem na sua frente. Durante toda sua vida, este não lhe chamara de filho nem uma vez. Agora, vinha dando conselhos sem fundamento de como fazer as coisas do seu jeito. Havia momentos em que Draco queria ser como ele, mas ao mesmo tampo não queria nem pensar nessa idéia.

- Se o senhor pensa que vai fazer minha cabeça, para que a Ordem das Trevas gire em torno dos seus caprichos, pode pensar direito, pai – rosnou, cerrando os punhos e rilhando os dentes. Mas Lúcio permanecia inabalável.

- Draco, quantas pessoas você já matou com suas próprias mãos? – perguntou Lúcio, sorrindo enviesado.

Draco arregalou os olhos e, pensando bem, sentiu que não queria responder.

- Você não matou _uma_ única sequer criatura, Draco. Se quiser ver, saberá ver. Se você reconhece que está afundando todos os Comensais da Morte, ótimo. Se não, acho que é hora de abrir seus olhos. O Lord das Trevas é mais forte do que você pensa, garoto.

E, dizendo isso, numa voz um tanto agressiva, levantou-se e saiu.

Draco mirava a parede, agora que Lúcio se retirara, e nada mais ocultava a sua visão. Mas ele não a via. Draco pensava no que acabara de ouvir.

****

II

- Garoto idiota! Vai ferrar tudo, e não é por falta de aviso!…

Era Lúcio Malfoy sibilando pelo corredor. Ele saíra do Salão de Refeições aparentemente calmo, mas à meio caminho da trajetória que pretendia fazer, estacou e fechou as mãos, para que não tremessem tanto de fúria.

Não era a admiração que tinha pelo jeito do Lord das Trevas de liderar as coisas que o deixava furioso. Não. Era saber que ele iria voltar, e, quando isso acontecesse, Draco estaria mais do que perdido.

Sentiu náuseas. Talvez devesse dar mais atenção ao filho, mais apoio… Lúcio simplesmente não conseguia. E, assim como o pai, Draco era simplesmente fraco demais para o cargo que estava ocupando…

Então cansou-se de tentar identificar qual era o sentimento dominante naquele momento, parado de pé no meio do corredor Leste do terceiro andar, deu meia volta e recomeçou a andar. Depois de descer duas levas de escadas, viu, então, uma porta entreaberta.

Ele passaria reto, não fosse o detalhe que ela estava sem a maçaneta.

Aproximando-se lentamente, olhando para os lados para ver se ninguém espiava, caso aquilo fosse algum truque que consistisse em fazer de bobo o primeiro que fosse olhar, Lúcio chegou na frente da porta e empurrou-a.

Estava escuro o suficiente para ver apenas contornos difusos das coisas no aposento, mas Lúcio Malfoy não se importava com isso no momento, porque sentia-se claramente rendido com uma varinha apontada para sua cabeça.

- Curiosidade demais sempre foi o grande mal da maioria dos Comensais, não é, Lúcio?

Ele sentiu o sangue coalhar. Como poderia esquecer aquela voz? Virou-se cautelosamente.

- …Mestre? O senhor está vivo? – admirou-se, tentando enxergar além do filete claro de luz do corredor que mostrava-lhe apenas o porque devia temer.

- É – respondeu o outro, numa voz displicente, com uma risada. – Eu estou, Lúcio, mas você…

Ele engoliu em seco. E agora? Devia tentar reagir?

- À quem está sua lealdade, Malfoy? – perguntou o outro, a voz fria saindo da penumbra à sua frente.

Mesmo o Dragão Negro sendo seu filho, ele não conseguiu hesitar.

- Ao Lord das Trevas, como sempre, milorde – respondeu, solenemente.

Lentamente, a varinha que apontava para entre seus olhos abaixou. Ele só temia que o outro não tivesse acreditado, mesmo que tivesse dito a verdade, sabendo que nesse caso não haveria o porque de tanto medo.

- Acredito em você, Lúcio.

Ele, então, soltou a respiração, aliviado.

- O que posso fazer pelo senhor, mestre?

- Chame-me quem do grupo cinco ainda obedeça às minhas ordens – disse o Lord das Trevas, lentamente.

"Está na hora de voltarmos ao trabalho…"

****

III

Estava estendendo roupas no varal. O dia estava claro e sem nuvens, perfeito para que os lençóis secassem. Gina sentia a brisa suave e fria da manhã brincarem com seus longos cabelos ruivos; as borboletas saiam de seus esconderijos e iam a caça das poucas flores que restaram da primavera fria desse ano e enfeitavam involuntariamente o gramado verde-ouro que se estendia até as colinas mais próximas, através dos pinheiros altos e imponentes que enfeitavam as redondezas d'A Toca.

"Gina."

A garota estacou um momento, depois virou-se. Não havia ninguém. Alguém a estava chamando ou ela estava ficando louca?

Virou-se, atenta à qualquer ruído. Tirou outro prendedor da barra da sua blusa branca e levantou-se na ponta dos pés para colocá-lo na oura ponta do lençol.

"_Gina_."

Agora decididamente ela ouvira alguém a chamar, e não estava ficando louca. Virou-se, a varinha em punho.

"Não seja ridícula, Gina. Pense duas vezes."

Então ela entendeu subitamente. Como não reconhecera aquela voz de primeira?

- Tom… - disse ela. – Como?… O que você?…

"Não tenho tempo para explicações", disse uma voz, como se estivesse muito próxima ao seu ouvido. "Venha para B.Hall agora."

Gina estranhou, mas não quis discutir. Olhou para ver se não havia ninguém em volta e desaparatou.

- Olhe apenas para frente.

Era a voz de Bellatrix Lestrange que chegava aos seus ouvidos. Mal aparatara, sentia alguém atirar-lhe uma longa capa preta.

- Vista-se, antes que alguém nos veja.

Gina apressou-se em prender o fecho na sua blusa branca de algodão. Levantou o capuz e olhou pela primeira vez com atenção para a Comensal.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou, num sussurro, mas a outra apenas colocou o dedo indicador na frente dos lábios e fez sinal para seguí-la.

Gina subiu três escadarias, até a Ala Leste. Bellatrix parou em frente à uma porta e espiou para os lados, para ver se ninguém olhava. Depois de certificar-se, fez sinal para Gina entrar, que ela obedeceu, apertando a varinha dentro do bolso.

A garota se viu num aposento escuro, as janelas fechadas e as cortinas de veludo negro corridas. Mas uma única vela no centro da saleta iluminava o suficiente para ela enxergar quem estava ali.

A primeira pessoa que viu foi Narcissa. Esta atraiu seus olhos porque parecia estar tremendo. Lúcio estava logo ao lado dela. Um rápido olhar a fez ver que aparentemente todo o grupo cinco se encontrava ali. Bellatrix fechara a porta e atravessara o cômodo para ir se sentar ao lado do marido, Rodolphus, mas antes disso passara na frente de um homem que estava em pé com as mãos apoiadas em sua cadeira, e era aquele a pessoa o qual ela procurava ver desde que aparatara naquele castelo.

- Tom – murmurou, com alívio, adiantando-se a ir abraçá-lo.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, em quanto os dois, mesmo que quietos, matassem as saudades naquele abraço. Gina simplesmente fechou os olhos e encostou o rosto no peito dele. À tanto tempo que não o abraçava, sentia seu cheiro, o calor dos seus braços…

- …Como está o bebê? – perguntou Tom num sussurro, ao seu ouvido.

Gina sorriu. Ele se preocupava com o filho…

- Muito bem, querido – murmurou ela, suspirando.

- Está tudo bem com você? – perguntou ele, segurando seu queixo entre o indicador e o polegar, de modo que pudesse fitar seus olhos mesmo na sala escura.

- Claro que sim – respondeu ela, abrindo um grande sorriso. – E você?

- Falamos sobre isso depois – respondeu ele em voz baixa, com um sorriso triste.

Gina encarou-o por um momento, então eles tiveram que se desvencilhar porque ficar de carinhos na frente dos Comensais da Morte não era lá uma opção muito decente.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira onde ele estava apoiado quando ela entrou. Gina sorriu quando sentiu a mão com luvas dele no seu ombro, por baixo de seus cabelos.

Tom olhou para todos ao redor, que fitavam-no sem piscar.

- Então… - começou ele, num tom um tanto quanto triunfante – o velho grupo cinco está _reunido novamente_…


	11. Quando Rivais se Unem

****

¬ Capítulo Dez ¬

__

Quando Rivais se Unem

****

I

Harry observava calado aos homens estranhos que surgiam de todos os lugares à sua frente. Uma maldita idéia de que fora enganado lhe aflorava à mente… mas Gina não faria isso com ele, não poderia fazer isso com ele…

Um homem alto e forte chegou à sua frente. Os outros três que o acompanhavam, todos seguravam espadas afiadas, embora a do rapaz fosse um pouco maior do que a das moças. Uma coisa que lhe chamou atenção era que todos tinham cabelos brancos como neve, embora não fossem velhos, e assim como seus olhos. Os cabelos do homem à sua frente chegava quase aos cotovelos e eram cinzas claros.

Seus olhos de pupilas brancas esquadrinharam a raiz de seus cabelos, dando a conhecida verificada na sua cicatriz. Harry revirou os olhos verdes por trás dos óculos; sabia quem era a pessoa que se encontrava na sua frente.

- Você sabia, Arkehon Montrihmer, que já tem uma pena de prisão perpétua em Azkaban? – perguntou-lhe Harry, só para provocar. O que via no Ministério da Magia era todos os registros de gente internacionalmente procurada, e em breve estaria ajudando à metade deles.

Arkehon sorriu, mas não respondeu.

- E sua cicatriz é uma lenda – retrucou o outro, com diversão, revelando sua voz estranhamente rouca.

Então o homem teve a bondade de olhar nos seus olhos.

- Aquele maldito do Voldemort já lhes contou o plano? – perguntou, com a mesma seriedade de antes.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

- Ótimo. – Ele virou-se para os outros três acompanhantes e disse, lentamente. – Já me conhecem, como percebi à pouco; este é Perseus Grek – informou, apontando com a cabeça para o rapaz -; aquela é Naihra Pantey – disse formalmente, apontando para a moça mais séria -; e essa outra é Panny Shade.

__

Sim, cada um com duzentos anos de pena, pensou Harry, tentando não demonstrar seu repúdio por aquelas pessoas, porque aquelas espadas pareciam machucar de verdade. Arkehon se virou para ele e então informou, de pouco caso.

- Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger – apresentou-os, rapidamente. – Encantados – acrescentou.

Arkehon sorriu.

- Agora entendo porque Tom tentou te matar – resmungou, divertido. – Bem, é hora da ação, não acham?

Harry respirou fundo.

- Acho que sim.

O homem sentou-se na raiz da árvore em que estavam em baixo. Lá longe podia ver o castelo chamado de Basilisk Hall.

"Que tal revermos o plano?", perguntou Arkehon, num tom provocante, com um sorriso irônico.

****

II

Tiveram pouco trabalho para "conseguir informações" de onde Draco poderia ir. Comensais do grupo cinco que não eram suspeitos de ainda estarem acreditando que o Lord das Trevas se reergueria, sairam espalhados pelo castelo, conversando discretamente com os Comensais do grupo dois, fieis amigos do Dragão Negro; os outros simplesmente sairam sorrateiramente, junto à Tom e Gina, para _arrancar à força_ o paradeiro de Draco daqui à duas horas.

Essa parte foi comparativamente fácil com relação às outras. Havia a parte do plano onde teriam que estar onde deveriam estar, no lugar certo e na hora certa. Bellatrix e Rodolphus despacharam a carta para Arkehon, que dizia onde deveriam estar, no corujal, pois eram uns dos que podiam andar livremente pelo castelo sem levantar suspeitas. Minutos depois, a coruja voltava com um pacote na garra, que Bella escondeu debaixo da blusa. Tiveram que manter um jeito de deixar o caminho livre para a cavalaria enquanto entravam no castelo, e metade do grupo se dispersou para exercer essa função (que seria provocar uma briga no Salão de Refeições, com o cuidado de conseguirem escapulir antes que alguém reparasse). Restaram apenas Lúcio, Narcissa, Rodolphus, Bella, Tom e Gina. Estes seguiram para o lugar marcado, meia hora antes de Draco.

Entrincheiraram-se na sala de planejamentos. Alguns minutos depois, Bella e Rodolphus se separaram deles, pois, de acordo com o plano, os dois deveriam exercer a guarda de Draco esta noite, e foi o que fizeram. Tom não via o que poderia dar errado.

O pacote que a coruja trouxera fora uma capa da invisibilidade que pertencia à Harry Potter, que permitira emprestar com a condição que não fosse danificada. Agora já estava em sua posse e cobria à ele e à Gina.

À cada hora olhava no relógio. Faltava muito pouco tempo…

Então a porta se abriu. Por ela entraram dois bruxos que ele reconheceu ser os Lestrange de volta. Os dois prostraram-se silenciosamente na extremidade da sala mais próxima da porta e, profissionalmente, nem ousaram olhara para o lado. No instante seguinte, entraram um bruxo muito pálido e louro, seguido por dois brutamontes que se fixaram um de cada lado da porta.

Eram Crabbe e Goyle, e ele não prevera os dois. No entanto, à não ser que muito se enganasse, o poder mágico deles não era grande coisa, e não seriam problema para os outros. Isso, porém, não era o que fazia seu estômago revirar de raiva…

Foi apenas o rapaz chegar para ele sentir nojo. A cara pálida e entediada que mirou brevemente as duas pessoas que ocupavam duas das escrivaninhas ao fim da sala o fez ter que cerrar os punhos para não pular no pescoço deste.

Gina colocou a mão no seu ombro, e balançou a cabeça negativamente, pedindo para ele não se enfurecer antecipadamente. Ele obedeceu, respirando fundo para se controlar. Colocou a mão no bolso e segurou o pentagrama com força.

O garoto sentou-se na mesmíssima cadeira onde ele costumava sentar-se. Ficou por um tempo mirando um quadro que tinha na frente da mesa e depois retirou a capa e colocou-a sobre a mesa. Então tirou do bolso um objeto longo e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho limpo sobre a mesa. Ficou mirando-o por algum tempo, pensativo.

Draco girava lentamente uma varinha entre os dedos, sentado na cadeira de espaldar alto na sala de planejamentos. Não imaginava que estava para ser atacado à qualquer momento…

Tom observava do escuro com ódio na face.

- Tire as mãos imundas dessa varinha… - resmungou entre os dentes com raiva; reconhecera o objeto. Mas Gina cutucou-o nas costelas para mandá-la calar a boca.

Ainda tinha que esperar a hora certa para atacar!…

Lúcio estava calado. Parecia estar pensando seriamente em todo o tempo em que "cuidara" do filho, e agora… Narcissa estava imóvel em sua escrivaninha e tinha no rosto uma expressão de que fora obrigada a engolir um cubo de gelo.

Tom podia até compreender vagamente o que sentiam, mas não tinha a capacidade de perdoar. Draco Malfoy colocara um de seus maiores amigos contra ele e proporcionara o maior risco de vida de toda sua existência. Sim, Draco tinha quase conseguido matá-lo …E agora Draco Malfoy tinha que morrer.

Gina estava atenta e fixava os olhos castanhos na porta por através da capa. Ela hesitou por um momento, então olhou avidamente para ele. Dentro de sua mente ele pode ver um bebê miudinho de cabelos negros. Gina percebeu que ele invadia seus pensamentos e deu-lhe um sorriso. Um sorriso que ele retribuiu, sem esforço algum.

Ela virou os olhos para o relógio e viu. Estava chegando a hora. Tom virou-se para Bellatrix e Rodolphus, ao fim da sala, entreabriu levemente a capa que os tornava invisível e ergueu o polegar.

Nessa hora a porta se escancarou. Draco deu um salto da cadeira na cadeira e olhou. Arkehon, Perseus, Panny e Naihra entraram, ladeados por Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- O que…? – Draco, espantado, levantou-se de um salto, ao mesmo tempo que Crabbe Goyle se viravam e eram estuporados na mesma hora, mas Arkehon já apontava a varinha para ele.

- Eu disse que voltava, _Dragão Negro_ - disse este, calmamente.

O louro se virou para Bellatrix e Rodolphus.

- Peguem-nos – ordenou, rouco.

Mas os dois apenas negaram com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que Lúcio, Narcissa e Tom saiam das sombras. Gina veio logo em seguida, segurando a capa da invisibilidade. Todos apontavam a varinha para ele.

O Dragão Negro percebeu a emboscada.

Engoliu em seco.

- Como?… O que… significa isso? – perguntou aos arrancos.

- Isso - sibilou Tom, friamente – significa o fim, Draco.

****

III

- V-vocês não podem – gaguejou. – E-eu mando nisso aqui!… Os Comensais da Morte obedecem à mim agora! – disse, quase gritando.

- Accio varinha – disse Arkehon descansadamente. Este pegou a varinha que escapuliu por entre os dedos de Draco e jogou-a para o verdadeiro dono: Tom.

Este sentiu o conhecido calorzinho formigar-lhe os dedos de excitação quando tocou na _sua_ varinha mágica. Aquela, a única varinha que pertencera ao maior bruxo de todos os tempos, trinta e cinco centímetros, mogno, pena de cauda de fênix. Estava com posse de sua maior cúmplice e amiga de novo.

- Acabou, Draco – disse Gina, numa voz calma. – Você não sabia que os Comensais voltariam ao comando do Lord das Trevas assim que soubessem que ele estava vivo? Você transgrediu muito as regras, Draco. Você foi longe demais.

Draco virou-se por um momento e arregalou os olhos para a mãe.

- Sinto muito – disse ela simplesmente, mas não vacilou enquanto apontava a varinha diretamente para o filho. Lúcio também não deu nenhum sinal de constrangimento. Sim, eles eram Comensais da Morte de verdade.

Então o outro de virou para Harry, e fitou-o por algum tempo calado. Tom podia ver o ódio crescendo de dentro dos olhos do rapaz.

- Você também, Harry? – perguntou finalmente, furioso. A varinha que Hermione apontava para o ex-colega auror tremeu um pouco.

- Draco, um auror tem que apanhar os bruxos das Trevas, você não acha? – perguntou Harry cinicamente.

Draco fez uma cara feia. Depois deu um sorriso torto.

- Ao lado deles, você diz – falou, lentamente, apontando para os bruxos ao redor.

Harry deu um sorriso muito parecido com que Draco estava dando.

- É. Se for preciso, _Malfoy_, um auror tem que trabalhar junto com bruxos um pouco _problemáticos_ - e pareceu extremamente satisfeito em dizer isso -, se têm um inimigo em comum… - explicou, pacientemente.

- Tenha maneiras, Potter – disse Tom em voz baixa, rispidamente.

- O Ministério sabe disso? – perguntou Malfoy, com um sorriso ainda maior.

Harry estreitou os olhos, ainda sorrindo.

- Suponho que não. E não será você quem vai dizer – sibilou -, já que estava trabalhando dos dois lados por três anos, não é?

- Que história é essa? – perguntou Tom, surpreso.

- Ele estava trabalhando para nós e para a Ordem da Fênix – explicou Gina em voz baixa -, por mais ou menos… uns três anos, não é, Mione?

- Acho que sim – respondeu a amiga, séria.

- Espera aí – começou Tom lentamente, cerrando as sobrancelhas. – Quer dizer que vocês sabiam que esse idiota estava dos dois lados?

Lúcio e Narcissa se entreolharam.

- Quê? – berrou ele, furioso, encarando os dois. – Você sabiam disso?

- Não! É claro que não, milorde – disse Lúcio rapidamente. – É uma surpresa para mim…

- Narcissa, você…?

- Eu também não sabia de nada, mestre – apressou-se em dizer.

- Vejam… Prestam tanta atenção ao filho que não me admira que tenha se transformado nisso que se transformou – comentou Hermione, repugnada, a varinha apontando firmemente para o rapaz na sua frente.

- Fique de boca calada, sua Sangue Ruim estúpida! – retrucou Lúcio Malfoy, fazendo um cara feia.

Houve um estalido e no momento seguinte Lúcio teve que desviar de um disparo de um feitiço Estuporante. Todos encararam, perplexos.

- Lave sua boca antes de falar com ela, Malfoy! – rosnou Rony, que apontava a varinha para o homem.

Este não deixou quieto. Desviou a varinha e atacou Rony.

- Pelo amor de Deus, vocês dois! – gritou Gina, furiosa.

Tom revirou os olhos.

- VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR? – gritou, e sairam algumas fagulhas roxas de sua varinha.

- CALE A BOCA VOCÊ TAMBÉM! – gritou Rony, fora de si. Este apontou a varinha para Tom e Gina empalideceu.

- Oh, rapazes! Não façam isso! – implorou, apaziguadora.

Tom e Rony se encaravam com fúria. Então o rapaz ruivo recebeu um jato de luz vermelha e foi atirado para trás com força.

- LÚCIO! – berrou Gina, agarrando os próprios cabelos.

Hermione virou a varinha de Draco para Lúcio Malfoy e, no instante seguinte, atirou contra este. O Comensal conseguiu desviar novamente, mas Narcissa ficou louca.

- Não ouse, garota! – gritou a loura e, largando a varinha, partiu para cima da Hermione.

Gina prendeu a respiração; Harry tentava separar as duas, mas parecia ter receio de chegar perto demais; Arkehon e os demais observavam estupefatos.

Tom encarava àquilo sem fala. Nunca, em toda sua vida, vira uma coisa daquelas. Até sua varinha abaixara, sem perceber.

Rony surgiu do canto da sala onde tinha caído e foi socorrer a namorada - acabou levando um soco no queixo e teve que ser acudido por Harry.

- Francamente… - murmurava o rapaz, enquanto chegava perto para apanhar o amigo. Narcissa pareceu pensar que ele queria entrar na briga e acabou dando-lhe um chute que fez voar no ar seus óculos.

Harry então finalmente se enfureceu. Esticou a mão e agarrara com gosto uma mão cheia de cabelos louros, e no instante seguinte a sala irrompeu em guerra.

- Não vai, não, seu maldito! – urrou Lúcio, raivoso, atirando uma Cruciatus contra Harry.

Gina partiu para acudir quem quer que fosse que estivesse precisando de ajuda. Bellatrix e Rodolphus foram socorrer os parentes. A sala de planejamentos se viu em caos total.

Mas foi quando um raio branco ricocheteou no vidro do armário e acertou Arkehon, fazendo-o cair de costas sobre a mesa, foi que a coisa ficou realmente feia.

Este ordenou que seus subordinados acertassem qualquer um que vissem pela frente, tentando endireitar-se. Gina tentou socorrer Hermione e acabou levando uma pancada de Bellatrix no nariz e Tom foi salvá-la. Rodolphus finalmente conseguira escapar com um nariz sangrando e pegara uma cadeira para substituir como arma sua varinha que se perdera no meio da confusão.

Foi quando Tom, com estrelinhas insistentes piscando diante dos olhos, depois de ser atingido na cabeça por alguma coisa que ele não vira, percebera o que tinha acontecido. Demorou um tempo para conseguir fazer todos pararem.

- Parem! Seus idiotas, parem! _Parem!_ PAREM!

Então como ninguém deu ouvidos, ele pensou. No instante seguinte todos pararam, assustados, para ver quem quebrara a vidraça ao alto.

- Calem a boca, seus estúpidos maníacos! – sibilou, furioso, abaixando a varinha. – Não perceberam que deixamos Draco Malfoy escapar?!


	12. O Duelo

¬** Capítulo Onze ¬**

__

O Duelo

****

I

Houve um rebuliço imenso à essas palavras. Todos se levantaram e se endireitaram, para no momento seguinte saírem desembestados pela porta. Ninguém dizia nada enquanto corriam pelo corredor, sem saber que direção tomar.

- Pela esquerda – gritou Gina. Seu grande talento era saber pensar rápido. – Usem os miolos; ele vai querer chegar ao hall para aparatar!

Com essas palavras eles foram descendo rapidamente por todas as escadarias. Ao chegarem no primeiro andar, pararam derrapando para dar de cara do Draco dando meia volta.

Seria cômico se não fosse sério. Ao que parecia o rapaz se deparara com o restante do grupo cinco, que agora estava barrando a passagem da escadaria principal da Ala Norte, e tentara sair pelo outro lado.

Agora porém, estava encurralado. Ele virou-se com a mesma pressa com que parara e correu para o meio do corredor.

Parecia extremamente idiota, segurando a varinha inutilmente contra exatos trinta e cinco. Então, claramente percebendo a desvantagem, começou a chamar aos berros alguém.

O pessoal do lado da escada começou a rir. Riram tanto que Draco pareceu completamente ridículo. Mas pararam abruptamente quando Nott voou à frente estuporado por um raio vermelho de um feitiço.

- Vocês ficaram loucos? – perguntou em voz alta um dos bruxos encapuzados que subiam a escada por trás, apontando as varinhas para eles. Eles chegaram realmente à encurralar o restante do grupo cinco. Deviam ser uns quarenta. Pareciam um pouco preocupados em confrontar o temido grupo cinco, que parecera se reunir para dar cabo do Dragão Negro, mas não voltaram atrás.

Até então eles não haviam olhado muito bem para as pessoas no outro extremo do corredor. Tom viu um deles fixar os olhos neles, em ordem, e ir observando gradativamente. Aos poucos a cor foi esvaindo de seu rosto, até que este resolveu recuar o mais rápido que podia.

Então o resto dos Comensais foram olhando. Ficaram perplexos.

- Vejam, é Harry Potter! – exclamou um deles, apontando, surpreso, ainda correndo os olhos pelo grupo. – E… - mas a voz foi sumindo. Seus olhos acabavam de se fixar em Tom.

- …E Lord Voldemort. É – terminou ele para o Comensal, com ironia. O homem parecia que ia ter um ataque.

Draco pressentiu que sua cavalaria parecia disposta a sair correndo à qualquer minuto, então disse, rapidamente:

- Se matarmos todos esses traidores, não teremos com o que nos preocupar depois! – interpelou, sério, para os Comensais da Morte. - E poderemos continuar a destruir os trouxas, e não parar, como esse idiota quer que façamos – falou ele, exasperado, apontando para Tom.

Cerrou as sobrancelhas. Idiota? Era o que veriam.

- Aceita um duelo, Dragão Negro? – perguntou Tom, sobrepondo-se, tentando manter-se indiferente, mas apertando as mãos para impedi-las de tremer tanto de raiva.

Draco arregalou os olhos. Fosse o que fosse que estava pensando, não era aquilo. Ele ficou parado, encarando Tom; parecia estar vendo se era ou não vantajoso tentar uma luta de vida ou morte, na frente de todos. Era óbvio que ele vira que não.

- E-eu… - e olhou para os Comensais, que pareciam querer que ele tomasse alguma atitude. Virou-se enfim para Tom e respirou fundo. – Certo.

Tom sorriu. Se quisesse usar o pentagrama, ganharia facilmente. Mas preferiu não fazê-lo. Ao invés disso, para mostrar claramente que estaria jogando limpo, apenas tirou o objeto do bolso e entregou-o à Gina. Draco arregalou mais ainda os olhos, como se isso fosse possível, quando viu que o pentagrama estava em sua posse.

Enrolou as mangas calmamente enquanto observava o outro, que estava no mínimo pregado no chão de perplexidade. Pelo comportamento dos Comensais, todos silenciosos e apreensivos, eles não o atacariam, como mandava as regras de um duelo. Lentamente, as pessoas ao redor foram se movendo, até formarem um círculo um pouco torto ao redor deles.

- Preparado? – perguntou em voz baixa para o outro, enquanto girava a varinha entre os dedos.

Draco cerrou os dentes. Endireitou-se e segurou a varinha com mais firmeza. Parecia imaginar que se iria morrer, preferia fazê-lo lutando.

Tom deu seu velho sorrisinho torto. Aquilo seria divertido…

Ele fez uma grande reverência, enquanto Draco parecia profundamente relutante. O rapaz mal abaixou a cabeça, parecia temeroso de desviar os olhos dele. Nada poderia definir a satisfação que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Então, ergueu a varinha rápido como nunca fizera. Draco mal percebera o que estava acontecendo, e no instante seguinte já estava sendo atirado longe com um feitiço. Este rolou alguns metros pelo chão de pedra, antes de levantar-se, furioso. Todos observavam em silêncio e pareciam não se atrever a falar algo.

Draco tornou a avançar. Parecia impossível que até na mais remota fantasia de alguém ali presente que o Dragão Negro fosse conseguir sequer arranhar o Lord das Trevas. Parecia claro quem era superior.

Passou-se um tempo em duelo. Tom estava apenas machucando-o um pouco, não estava atacando de verdade, mas Draco parecia ter sido pisoteado por uma manada de búfalos. Tinha vários arranhões e hematomas, mas fora isso estava inteiro, e tirando que estava ofegante de tanto ser atirado longe e levantar-se novamente, estava fazendo mais drama do que o necessário.

Mas Tom cansou-se da brincadeira. Estava ficando tedioso demais.

- Draco – chamou ele. O rapaz levantou o rosto, apoiando o braço no chão para levantar-se pelo que parecia ser a trigésima vez. Ele fez uma cara irônica de quem tinha muito pesar em fazer o que faria. – Sinto muito. _Crucio_.

Draco havia sido pego de surpresa. Caiu no chão gritando e se contorcendo no chão. Foram alguns segundos de agonia intensa que o outro sentiu, embora Tom gostasse de pensar que não estava sentindo nada. Levantou a varinha lentamente, para deixá-lo respirar.

- Malfoy, como ousou acreditar que podia ser melhor do que eu? Veja o estado lastimável em que está e olhe para mim. Achou mesmo que ia passar por cima de anos e anos de treinamento e talento natural, moleque? Achou mesmo que podia me oferecer um desafio à altura? Faça uma coisa: vá para longe, muito longe, e pratique magia, porque parece que você não aprendeu nada na escola, então você volta e me desafie para um duelo, o que acha? – perguntou, sarcasticamente, mirando de cima o homem caído aos seus pés.

Draco estava respirando com muita dificuldade, e levantou lentamente os olhos azuis claros e cinzentos para ele. E Tom admirou-se com o tanto de fúria que havia neles.

Ficara tão surpreso, fitando a cara pálida do outro que parecia tentar intimidá-lo com o olhar, que não percebeu que este apertava a varinha com força entre os dedos. Então antes que pudesse levantar a varinha e murmurar um feitiço que bloquearia o que quer que fosse, Draco já dava um sorrisinho triunfante.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

****

II

Gina fora pega com tanta surpresa quanto Tom. Assistira, como se fosse em câmara lenta, Draco erguer a varinha enquanto Tom parecia estar olhando para este como se nunca tivesse-o visto antes. Queria gritar para que esse olhasse para baixo, mas foi rápido demais.

No entanto, quando vira Tom mirar o outro com incredulidade, enquanto se deslocava para trás com o que pareceu ser um desagradável solavanco na barriga, envolto em uma luz verde azulada muito diferente de qualquer outro que já a vira, e desabar no chão, teve a horrível impressão que, se havia qualquer coisa que pudesse ser feita, era tarde demais.

Quando piscou estranhamente para a cena que via, percebeu que o corpo todo estava insensível de horror. Não podia… Não era possível que tivesse perdido-o _de novo_!…

Inconscientemente ela avançou, pisando à passos superficiais que a todo momento a desequilibrava, até próximo aos dois homens que estavam no chão.

Não tinha consciência que todos observavam calados, ao que parecera ser a coisa mais surpreendente do mundo, com um misto de espanto e compaixão, por ele e por ela, que agora sentia os joelhos cederem ao lado do corpo de Tom. Todos pareciam demasiado atônitos, como se não acreditassem realmente que Draco fosse capaz disso.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas cegarem-na, no momento em que debruçava-se sobre ele, querendo certificar a si que realmente estava… _morto_!

- V-você não pode morrer – murmurou Gina, trêmula. – N-não agora… N-não antes de conhecer seu filho, seu nojento!… Você não po-pode me deixar sozinha… V-você tem que viver para a gente ficar junto para sempre, como você prometeu!…

Então sentindo que já soluçava tanto que não conseguia mais falar nada, escondeu o rosto na frente das vestes dele para chorar.

Se passou-se muito ou pouco tempo, Gina não sabia. Sabia apenas que o momento em que tinha consciência que seu querido Tom estava morto parecera conter a eternidade. Ninguém dizia nada, nem mesmo Draco, que não se levantara do chão e nem fizera qualquer movimento, apenas olhando para o que fizera.

Então, como se viesse de algum lugar longínquo, um resmungo que a fez sobressaltar-se chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Ai, pára de me molhar… - alguém reclamou. A voz vinha de muito perto.

Gina, incrédula, levantou o rosto e olhou para o dele. Este tinha os olhos semicerrados e parecia bastante atordoado. Porém, estava _vivo_!

Ela mal tivera tempo de se boquiabrir, ele já parecia discernir quem é que estava sobre ele. Fixou os olhos escuros nela por um longo momento até reconhecê-la, para enfim falar baixinho e lentamente, de modo que só ela ouvisse.

- Foi o pior Avada Kedavra que eu já vi…

Ela deu uma risadinha nervosa. No instante seguinte ele já tentava endireitar-se, sacudiu a cabeça e pegou sua varinha que caíra próximo à sua mão. Logo, já estava levantando-se.

Gina levantou-se e recuou. O duelo ainda não terminara.

Deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio.

Draco mal conseguia acreditar. Este levantara-se de um salto, em seguida agachando-se um pouco sobre uma perna machucada que lembrara estar doendo. Levantou os olhos parta Tom, visivelmente transtornado.

- C-como? Como foi que…? – gaguejou o louro, arregalando os olhos para o outro.

Tom deu um fraco sorriso desdenhoso.

- Lágrimas de fênix têm poderes curativos; lágrimas de Gina têm poderes de ressurreição – disse ele, revirando os olhos. – É conveniente, não?

Draco olhou de relance para Gina, parecendo assustado. Tom viu, e teve um acesso de riso.

- É claro que não, seu idiota! Você é que não sabe nem lançar uma Avada Kedavra direito.

"Porém, o que quer que seja essa droga que você me lançou, me deixou uma dor de cabeça horrível. Diga adeus, Draco."

Gina viu-o erguer a varinha acima da cabeça. Ela pensou que Tom fosse lançar a maldição fatal, mas ele somente lançou outra Cruciatus.

Draco caiu novamente aquela noite, berrando de sofrimento. Mas Tom não se demorou muito. Daquela vez, quando ele suspendeu a maldição, Draco, deu um gemido de medo e arrastou-se até perto da parede.

Tom foi seguindo-o calmamente, enquanto mirava a varinha.

Draco encarava ao outro muito conformadamente temeroso. Quando Tom chegou na sua frente, apontando-lhe a varinha, ele apertou os olhos.

As pessoas ao redor tomaram um ar muito desconfortável, como se soubessem o que viria e que não estavam mais achando que aquilo era um espetáculo. Gina observou Harry e alguns outros desviarem o olhar. Hermione e os Malfoy fecharam os olhos. O restante dos Comensais da Morte pareciam não respirar.

Gina observou apreensiva. Sabia que por mais que Draco Malfoy tivesse transtornado muito a vida de muita gente, ainda mais a dela, não aprovava que devia morrer, assim, naquele estado.

Então Tom, que encarava Draco fixamente, abaixou a varinha.

- Não é preciso terminar esse duelo para saber quem é melhor – disse, friamente. – Nunca mais ouse aparecer na minha frente, nem a pisar neste castelo, ou você realmente terá o que merece.

As pessoas em volta olharam, como se não tivessem ouvido direito.

III

Tom dava as costas, e ia afastando-se calmamente. Gina foi ao encontro dele e parou quando estavam na frente um do outro. Sorriu.

- Bela escolha – falou para ele, colocando as mãos em seus ombros. – Estou muito orgulhosa.

Ele deu um sorriso muito fraco em resposta. Levou a mão lentamente aos cabelos ruivos dela, enquanto parecia estar fazendo algo mágico em tocá-los. Então Gina percebeu que fazia tanto tempo que não se viam que ele queria tocá-la novamente com o a mesma intensidade que sentira saudades. Ela sabia… Era o mesmo o que sentia.

Gina sentia-o aproximar ao mesmo tempo que ale decidira fazer isso. Preocupava-se apenas com o momento… Queria beijá-lo do mesmo modo que faziam todos os dias antes de serem separados, apenas para sentir que ele estaria ali para ela do novo… para sempre…

Mas antes que se beijassem, um ruído os despertaram do momentâneo estado onírico em que haviam mergulhado e eles olharam para ver o que estava acontecendo. Viraram-se em tempo de ver Draco Malfoy sair correndo pelo corredor, sob o olhar de todos, e desaparecer na escada. Parecia que vê-los se beijando já seria humilhação demais por uma noite.

Uma vez distraídos, voltaram a se olhar, mas Gina não tinha mais coragem de fazer o que ia fazer, mesmo porque agora tinha consciência de quanta gente estava olhando, parecendo esperar alguma coisa. Ela sorriu timidamente para ele e apressaram-se em se desvencilhar.

Gina procurou olhar para os lados, e viu Harry encarando-a. Mas não parecia furioso nem nada; sorria conformadamente para ela. A garota então endireitou-se e dirigiu-se à eles. As pessoas ao redor começaram a se dispersar lentamente.

Parou em frente à ele, Hermione e Rony.

- Foi muita gentileza de vocês ajudar a gente – disse ela, retribuindo o sorriso de Harry.

Ele abanou a cabeça.

- Sem _ressentimentos_ – disse, revirando os olhos. – Eu odiava o Draco mesmo…

- Harry! – censurou Hermione, enquanto Rony ria.

Gina alargou o sorriso.

- Mesmo assim, obrigada.

Hermione deu um suspiro.

- Receio que agora teremos que ir atrás de um Draco Malfoy que acabamos de deixar escapar…

Eles deram um sorrisinho culpado. Gina não pôde deixar de notar que eles mais se divertiam sendo rígidos em certos assuntos e fazendo vista grossa em outros do que qualquer coisa, considerando que eram uns dos melhores aurores do Ministério. Parecia que faziam apenas o que lhes convinham ser justo.

- Como vai o bebê, Gina? – perguntou Hermione, parecendo se lembrar de algo muito importante.

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Estava bem, quando saí de casa, quatro horas atrás – respondeu, displicente, mas encontrando os olhos de Rony e fazendo-o sorrir com ela. – Por que não volta comigo hoje à noite? Assim pode vê-lo.

- Ah, eu adoraria – respondeu a amiga. – Mas não vai traze-lo?

- Provavelmente eu vá fazer isso daqui à alguns dias – disse, com sinceridade. – As coisas ainda estão um pouco confusas por aqui para eu trazer meu filhinho tão querido. Digo, pode haver algum doido que ainda possa querer seqüestrá-lo, e não posso me arriscar. Além disso, eu ainda não sei transportar coisas muito bem, ainda mais uma criança. Estou contando com Tom para isso.

Nesse momento ela sentiu que um par de mãos pousavam em seus ombros.

- Eu… hum… tenho que te agradecer, Potter – disse a voz de Tom de cima de sua cabeça, como quem estivesse um pouco contrariado.

- Dispenso os agradecimentos – respondeu Harry, displicentemente. – Apenas cuide bem da família que você tem, e pare de olhar para mim, que minha cicatriz dói quando você faz isso.

- Certo. E não precisava me dizer a primeira parte… - resmungou o outro, em resposta, apertando um pouco os ombros dela, e Gina sentiu que ele parecia estar contendo a resposta grosseira. Deu um sorrisinho divertido.

- Nós faremos o favor _à Gina_ de esquecer que vocês estão vivos – acrescentou Harry, ainda bastante displicente, o que fez Gina rir mais ainda.

- Hum – disse Gina, mais para cortar as hostilidades do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas então ficou séria. De repente lembrara-se de algo. – Harry, mas e a profecia? – perguntou, incerta.

O rapaz, Rony e Hermione entreolharam-se.

- Acontece que a Trelawney profetizou outra coisa – disse Harry lentamente, voltando a olhar para Gina. – Ela disse que "uma pessoa mudaria o futuro, a profecia ditada há vinte e uma primaveras atrás se substituiria se os rivais se unissem contra o homem tomado de ódio." – Então levantou os olhos, cautelosamente, para Tom, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente cerradas. – Não contou a ela, não é?

Tom simplesmente não respondeu de imediato.

- Não havia necessidade. Até onde sei, só dependia da sua escolha, Potter – respondeu educadamente.

Mas Gina já estava sorrindo.

- Então… um de vocês não precisará morrer?

- É – responderam ambos em uníssono.

Seu sorriso se intensificou.

- Que maravilha! E isso significa que…?

- Nada – cortou Tom, secamente. – Não significa absolutamente nada.

- Mas…? – recomeçou ela, olhando de um para o outro, sem saber o que pensar.

- Eu não odeio menos o Potter e, pelo que sei, nem ele eu, embora não queremos mais nos matar – explicou, pacientemente.

Ela continuou mirando-os, momentaneamente confusa, então reabriu o sorriso.

- Já é um grande começo – disse com um suspiro, revirando os olhos.

Harry e os outros se encararam um instante, em silêncio, então este deu um breve sorriso à ela e alegou que precisava ir. Rony e Hermione concordaram. Depois de despedirem-se brevemente, os três amigos afastaram-se para ir embora.

Ela e Tom ficaram observando-os desaparecer pela esquina, por um momento, em silêncio, até que ele disse:

- Será que eu devia avisar que estão indo para a direção errada?

Gina riu.

- Não. – E virou-se para ele. – Acho que está na hora de ir para A Toca. Nosso filhinho deve estar berrando de fome à essa hora – falou, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

Ele deu um sorriso de verdade.

- É um bom motivo. Sabe, eu vou ficar aqui, até resolver tudo com os Comensais. Em três dias, eu vou te buscar – disse ele, abraçando-a, de modo que ficassem bem juntos.

- Não demore. Quero voltar para o meu quarto em Basilisk Hall o mais rápido possível – falou, em voz baixa, o rosto à uma curta distância do dele.

- O quarto dezessete? Eu acho que não… Acho que ficaria bem melhor acomodada no quinze, sabe… - respondeu ele, chegando ainda mais perto.

Gina sorriu no curto instante que antecedeu o beijo. À tanto tempo que esperava por aquilo… Foi como não ter que pensar em nada até o momento em que tivesse que fazê-lo. Mesmo assim estava feliz: teria sua família inteira como sempre desejara, pelo menos por um bom tempo, até que alguma fatalidade tirasse um deles de jogo. Mas, por enquanto, não tinha que pensar nisso. Tinha que pensar somente no quanto ela, Tom e Richard seriam felizes, junto aos outros filhos que haveriam de vir, por quanto tempo o destino os mantivesse juntos.

Então se afastaram um pouquinho. Gina não abriu os olhos de imediato. Quando o fez, foi para ver que ele também não o fizera.

- Acho que tenho que ir – disse, com um fraco sorriso, enquanto assistia-o abrir os olhos lentamente.

Ele apenas respondeu com um sorriso, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e disse para que fosse com "os aurores", se eles não tivessem achado a saída ainda.

- Estarei te esperando – falou Gina, baixinho, antes de virar-se e correr em direção onde Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham desaparecido.

****

IV

Tom aparatou por fora da casa. Viu que a porta da cozinha estava aberta e rumou até ela. Espiou para dentro e viu quem parecia ser Molly Weasley falando com um homem. Ele deu uma batida na porta.

O homem olhou para ele e, Tom sabia que aquela expressão que era quase de perplexidade, reconheceu Arthur Weasley. Então Molly se virou e deu um sorriso. Chamou-o.

- Eles estão lá em cima. Você sabe qual é o quarto. – Então acentuou o sorriso e acrescentou: - É um garoto lindo.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso, e não precisou fazer força para isso. Sem dizer uma palavra, virou-se e subiu dois degraus de cada vez. Parou em frente à porta e abriu-a devagar, sem bater.

Ele não teve muita certeza do que fez depois. Só sabia que no instante em que olhou para dentro, viu a janela aberta, as cortinas transparentes movendo-se lentamente á brisa fresca que entrava por ela. Na cômoda em frente, havia um vaso com flores; ao lado delas, alguns cartões. Então, ao lado da cômoda, encostada na cabeceira da cama com travesseiros, estava Gina.

Os cabelos dela brilhavam ao sol fraco que entrava pela janela. Ela tinha os olhos baixos para um embrulhinho nos seus braços, mas os ergueu assim que ele entrou no quarto. Abriu os sorriso estonteante nos lábios rubros e tornou a baixá-los para os braços.

- Vem aqui – sussurrou ela, ainda sorrindo.

Ele não sabia porque seus pés estavam dormentes. Pareceu que levou um século para que atravessasse o pequeno quarto até ela. Via uma cabecinha cheia de fiozinhos negros, um corpinho enrolado em uma manta branca… Quase não conseguia acreditar.

Gina ergueu um pouco o bebezinho nos braços e virou os olhos para ele.

- Pega – falou ela, baixinho.

Ele vacilou. Gina estava pedindo para _ele_ pegar o bebê?…

- Mas…

A garota pareceu saber exatamente o que se passava na sua cabeça. Alargou o sorriso e cerrou as sobrancelhas.

- Não seja bobo – sussurrou, parecendo achar graça. – Ele é seu filho.

Então, muito distantemente, ele decidiu. Com as mãos trêmulas, inclinou-se para eles. Um instante depois, recebia aquele garotinho nos braços.

Como se está fosse uma realidade muito distante, como num sonho, ele se viu, desajeitado, segurando um bebê. O garotinho dormia. Tom podia sentir a respiração da criança. Ele tinha a pele muito clara e os cabelos muito negros; os olhos, as orelhas, o nariz… era tudo tão pequeno…

"Não acha que se parece com você?", disse uma voz baixinha, cheia de felicidade, acordando-o de repente.

Ele não reparou que estava sorrindo.

- Eu? Não… - falou, também em voz baixa. – Acho que se parece com um duende, ou algo parecido – brincou.

Gina deu uma risadinha baixa, depois censurou.

- Não o subestime. Vai se tornar um homem tão bonito quanto você – sussurrou, insinuante.

Ele continuou mirando o filho por um tempo, estupefato… Era o seu filho, ali. O seu _herdeiro_… O garoto tinha o seu sangue, e o de Gina. Mais do que nunca agora, eles tinham um elo. Um elo forte. O maior elo de todos…

"Gina… Qual foi o nome que você deu à ele?"

"Eu pensei em _Richard_…"

"Richard… _Richard Riddle… É um belo nome._"


	13. Epílogo

****

¬ Epílogo ¬

- Rick! Dylan! Que bom que vocês chegaram! – Gina já gritava de cima da escadaria, Richard ainda mal aparatara. Soltou Ellen e largou o malão; viu Dylan dar um suspiro de felicidade. Sorriu para a mãe, agora já à frente deles.

"_Atualmente, meus filhos Richard, Dylan e Erika estão na escola. Erika está no terceiro ano, enquanto Rick está no sétimo e Dylan no sexto. Richard sempre foi aluno modelo e este ano foi promovido à monitor chefe. Inesperado? Não. É segredo absoluto a identidade do pai deles - exceto para Harry, que é o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (já me mandou várias corujas reclamando que 'essas crianças _não devem_ aprender todas essas Artes das Trevas em casa') e por Dumbledore, que foi o principal responsável pelo anonimato de Tom no nosso mundo - e agradeço por isso, já que a nossa comunidade ainda não conhece que ele continua vivo._

Foi uma surpresa quando Richard me escreveu uma carta, no meio do ano, contando que estava namorando – uma garota chamada Ellen Stringfellow, sonserina até a alma. Eu pensava que Dylan seria o primeiro à arranjar uma admiradora. Ele pediu permissão para a namorada vir passar as férias de Junho em Basilisk Hall, e eu permiti, contanto que os pais dela também permitissem. Não fiz questão de segredo, porque, alias, quem acreditaria se uma garota dissesse que o pai do namorado fora um dia o bruxo mais procurado do mundo?"

- Ah, esta deve ser Ellen – disse Gina, radiante, adiantando-se. – Rick me escreveu contando que viria.

- Ellen, essa é minha mãe, Gina Weasley – apresentou-a à namorada. Ellen sorriu e apertou a mão de Gina.

- Muito prazer, Sra. Weasley – disse simpaticamente.

- Como foram de viagem? – perguntou Gina, interessada.

- Ótimo. Da estação até aqui, principalmente, uns três segundos – comentou Dylan, sorrindo. – Como estão todos?

- Maravilhosos. Apenas Gabriel capotou da escada Leste ontem, mas fora isso, nada de interessante anda acontecendo por aqui.

- Duvido – disse Rick, lançando um olhar significativo para a mãe, com um sorrisinho. Foi engraçado vê-la corar. – À propósito, onde anda aquele velho safado? Quero ver se consigo pegá-lo pelas costas ainda hoje…

- _Rick!_ – censurou a mãe, mas retribuiu um sorrisinho. – Não fale assim do seu pai. – Mas completou: - Deve estar jantando agora.

- Perfeito! Harry me pediu para dar-lhe um soco por ele – falou baixinho. Ellen deu uma risadinha abafada. Gina olhou para ela.

- Você entende esses garotos? – perguntou, rindo-se.

Dylan deu uma palmadinha no ombro do irmão.

- Acalme-se, Richard, irmão – falou, com um sorriso. – Você não devia competir assim com seu pai, sabia? Além disso, você se lembra da última vez, não?

"_Tom e Rick tem algum tipo de obsessão assassina um pelo outro, mas sei que é só da boca para fora. Até se dão bem, embora nenhum dos garotos se dê tão bem quanto Erika com o pai. Seria obvio: a única herdeira que fez justiça ao seu nome e foi para Sonserina. E sem dúvida é a mais rebelde. Não sei mais o que fazer com ela, mesmo sendo a 'queridinha do papai'._

Rick, como na outra vez, tornou-se um Corvinal; Dylan foi para Grifinória, para total perplexidade de Tom. Mas, embora esses pequenos detalhes, o Lord das Trevas não renunciou às suas antigas paranóias e fez questão que todos os filho começassem a aprender defesa pessoal e ataque aos cinco anos de idade. Loucura? É… Fazer o quê…?

Richard, talvez por ser o primogênito, é o mais afetado com isso. À cada dia Tom lhe dá desafios mais e mais difíceis, e Rick encara à questão de resolver todos eles como 'um desafio pessoal'. As vezes Tom é severo demais com ele…"

E pegou o malão, deu uma piscadela divertida para ele e saiu para a escadaria da Ala Leste.

- Dylan, não se esqueça da janta! – disse Gina em voz alta.

Dylan fez sinal de positivo com o polegar sem se virar e Gina tornou a voltar-se para os dois, o rostinho bonito emoldurado por aqueles cabelos impecavelmente lisos e ruivos. Ela piscou as pálpebras de cílios claros, um sorriso estampado na face, mostrando os dentes muito brancos.

- E então, onde está Erika? – perguntou numa voz suave.

- Ah… - Ele apelou para Ellen, que deu um sorrisinho torto. – Ela, hum… está… _acho que está_, er… se despedindo – completou, tornando a olhar para a mãe novamente.

- Despedindo? – repetiu ela, desconfiada.

- Sim.

- De quem?

- Ah, Sra. Weasley… - disse Ellen, segurando o riso. – Ela está apenas se despedindo… - mas como Rick e Gina olhavam para ela ansiosos, a garota resolveu confessar: - Está bem. É do Petterson.

- Do Roy? _Por quê_? – perguntou Gina, interrogando Richard com os olhos. Embora o tom de voz dela fosse sério, Gina parecia se divertir por dentro.

Rick apenas girou os olhos significativamente e então a mãe teve certeza. Ela abriu um grande sorriso.

- Não me diga! Erika e Roy? Não! – dizia ela entre risadas. – Você disse à ele que vai sofrer muito nas mãos daquela garota?

Richard sorriu.

- Eu disse, mas ele está caidinho por ela – informou, solenemente.

"_Roy Petterson é o melhor amigo de Richard e, provavelmente, o único que sabe do segredo da família. Já veio passar três férias em Basilisk Hall, e não faz objeção nenhuma de quem eu, Tom, Lúcio, Narcissa, Bella e etc. sejam. Pelo contrário, ele gosta de todos nós, e é até o que tem mais paciência com Gabriel, o irmãozinho mais novo de Draco, a nova esperança dos Malfoy de refazer sua família, já que o filho mais velho está mofando em Azkaban. Mas essa tentativa não foi muito bem formulada, hum, o garoto parece ser meio afetado, coitado. Já ouvi Tom dizendo que gostaria de dar-lhe uma boas palmadas. Mas Gabriel não é nosso filho, então não lhe cabe decidir como educá-lo, infelizmente._"

Gina parecia fazer força para não rir muito. Há toda hora olhava para o arco da Ala Norte, provavelmente preocupada com que Tom pudesse estar escutando do Salão de Refeições.

- Sabe, Rick, você devia mostrar à Ellen onde ela vai ficar.

- É – falou Rick, pensativo. – Venha comigo, Ell. Temos um quarto muito bom na Ala Oeste, perfeito para sonserinos que nem você – falou com um sorriso acusador.

Ele levantou os dois malões e quase não pode sair do lugar. Ellen riu.

- Não seja bobo. Dê-me o meu.

- Ell, cavalheiros devem levar as malas das damas – disse Rick indignado.

- Eu não sou uma dama – lembrou ela.

- É mesmo… Então tome seu malão – disse com um sorrisinho sádico. – Mas temos três escadarias pela frente…

Enquanto subiam, Ellen reparava nas paredes e no teto.

- Puxa! – exclamou ela. – Sua casa é magnífica. Como disse mesmo que se chama?

- Basilisk Hall – informou o rapaz, sério.

- _Basilisk Hall_? – disse ela, como se não houvesse entendido. – Não é o nome daquele lendário castelo que dizia-se ser a sede da…

- Ordem das Trevas – completou ele prontamente. – É. À propósito, aqui _é_ a sede da Ordem das Trevas.

Ela encarou-o, duvidosa.

- Você está querendo me dizer que eu estou pisando no chão onde o Lord das Trevas pisou? – perguntou ela, com um sorrisinho irônico.

Ele sorriu.

- Está. – Ele deu um suspiro. – Mas também está namorando o filho dele faz sete meses, então creio que isso não seja tão espetacular…

Ellen deu um passo em falso e quase caiu. Ficou parada olhando-o.

- Conta outra, Richard – falou ela, mas seus olhos pareciam estar pelo menos parcialmente crédula. – Essa foi a maior mentira que já ouvi na minha vida.

Rick deu um sorrisinho triste.

- Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso… Aliás, Lord Voldemort está morto, não é? – perguntou, insinuante. Mas Ellen empalideceu. – Ah, Ellen, não me venha com essa. Você é da Sonserina; sonserinos não podem temer esse nome. E se acha que eu vou chamar meu pai de "Você-Sabe-Quem" pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva…

- Mas… Mas… Sua mãe não…! Ela não poderia… - argumentou Ellen, espantada. – Ela… _ela é nova demais_!

Richard deu uma risada alta.

- Minha mãe é G.W., Ellen. Aquela carinha de santa é só fachada. E ela me deu a luz quando tinha dezenove anos, já era maior de idade. Quanto ao meu pai… Ele tem seus truques – disse com um sorrisinho.

- Mas… eu sempre jurei que essa sua semelhança fosse alguma sorte do destino… - gaguejou Ellen.

Rick riu novamente.

- Ellen, como explica que eu seja ofidioglota? Ou que o Potter me odeie tanto? E que tipo de doido você acha que ensina seus filhos a aparatarem aos oito anos de idade? Ou que – ele deu um sorrisinho –, como você mesma disse, eu tenha essa semelhança toda?

Ellen boquiabriu-se.

- Apenas Roy sabe, até agora. E Harry. E o prof. Dumbledore – acrescentou.

"Só acredito vendo", ela deixou escapar, com a voz fraca.

Ele sorriu.

- Então vamos guardar suas coisas e você desce, para conhecê-lo. E também aos Malfoy, aos Lestrange, ao Challanger, à Koller, Rockwood, Dolohov… Ainda não devem ter se retirado para os quartos.

A garota parecia assustadíssima com a perspectiva de conhecer todos esses ídolos dela de uma só vez. Parecia querer acreditar, mas ainda era impedida pela lógica.

- OK, vamos logo então – disse a garota apressada, agarrando novamente a alça de sua mala. – Aonde fica esse quarto?

Ele alargou o sorriso.

- Siga-me.

"_As vezes as pessoas ficam bobas quando lhe propõem conhecer as pessoas as quais cresceram ouvindo seus nomes. Mesmo que essas pessoas tenham sido perversas e cruéis, temidas e detestadas por muitos e por muito tempo. Quando essas pessoas descobrem que esses ídolos estão vivos, elas não acreditam, custam a entender e desdenham das que falam a verdade. Mas quando descobrem que o informante nunca vacilou em sua história, elas ficam sem fala… Foi assim com Ellen Stringfellow, antes de saber que viria a ser Ellen Riddle, antes de saber que seria a mãe do filho do herdeiro de seu maior ídolo._

Eu? Eu sou feliz até hoje. A família vive crescendo, ocupando os quartos do castelo, enchendo a casa de vozes, choros de bebês… Para completar a minha felicidade estonteante, Tom me deu outro filho; ou melhor, filha. Julliet é linda como a mãe, já que puxou à mim. Mamãe a adora e vem em B.Hall quase toda semana para ver a neta.

Não preciso dizer que Richard foi o melhor da turma nos N.I.E.M.'s. Por incrível que pareça, ele foi trabalhar no Ministério da Magia. Ellen e ele noivaram dois anos e se casaram, e então nove meses depois, nasce um garotinho lindo, loirinho, pequenino… Mas quem sou eu para opinar? Ele é meu neto! É a coisa mais linda do mundo.

Dylan foi o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Ele sempre se dera muito bem com Harry, graças à Deus!, e também passou com notas excelentes nos N.I.E.M's. Embora inteligente, ele sempre teve um irremediável magnetismo para atrair confusões. Mas no dia em que explodiu fogos de artifício em baixo da nossa cama ficou claro onde ele tinha-os comprado (e quem dava as idéias). Ele também era um tremendo 'arrasa corações' na escola, com aqueles negros cabelos compridos e esvoaçantes que faziam as garotas suspirarem; claro, ninguém tinha mais garotas ao pés como ele. Mas Dylan é um tanto seletivo. Acabou caindo nos encantos de Emelly Faithorne, a única que parecia não lhe dar atenção. Bem, no momento sairam para um Lua de Mel e ainda não voltaram. Faz cinco meses, mas ele ainda me escreve. Diz que foi convidado à jogar no Peru, e não pretende voltar assim tão cedo.

Erika está muito bela. Nota-se que herdou as mesmíssimas características do pai – insistente, que ela só! Mas tudo bem, eu amo minha filhinha. Acho que quando Roy e ela decidirem se casar, o homem vai conseguir por algum controle nela (aconteceu com Tom, não?). Erika ainda mora aqui, e Roy vem visitá-la todos os dias. Pretendo monitorizar esses encontros – eles estão ficando cada vez mais tempo trancados no quarto à cada dia. Isso não é bom para a imagem da família Weasley–Riddle. Quanto à Tom, ele não está gostando nada disso. Ultimamente anda seguindo Roy pelos corredores interrogando-o à todo instante. Embora eu saiba que ele está morrendo de ciúmes da filhinha querida e dessa suposta sombra de casamento, ele reafirma que não, alegando que pelo menos um de seus descendentes não vai mais levar esse 'maldito sobrenome'.

E Gabriel! Não posso me esquecer dele. Agora está com oito anos, uma gracinha. Esse nome de anjo… Bem, não é realmente. Ele melhorou bastante. Pelo menos agora não chama mais ninguém de 'seu bosta!_' toda vez que encontra. Acho que finalmente aquela Cruciatus que Tom acertou nele deve ter causado algum efeito. Bom, em todo o caso, acho que ele não vai cometer a mesma maluquice que o irmão. Tom anda dando aulas à ele, e Gabriel está pegando o jeito dos feitiços bem rápido. Espero que continue assim. Eu realmente não desejo nenhum mal àquele garoto._

Falando em Tom… Eu sei que ele finalmente está envelhecendo. Embora seu rosto não aparente, eu tenho plena consciência que ele sempre fora bem mais velho do que eu, durante todos os momentos da minha vida. Quase sessenta anos de diferença não é brincadeira. A poção da juventude apenas o mantém com uma aparência mais jovem, mas não impede que suas funções vitais continuem a envelhecer.

Parece triste, parece doloroso pensar nisso… Mas não é. Eu sei que talvez daqui mais algumas décadas, terá que chegar a hora onde eu terei de dizer adeus à ele novamente. Mas dessa vez valeu a pena. Dessa vez eu sei que minha vida está completa; dessa vez eu tive três filhos que não tive da outra vez; dessa vez… eu consegui ser feliz. E eu não me arrependo… Nunca.

Talvez a gente possa viver ainda muitos e muitos anos. Sempre gostei de pensar que eu fosse chegar aos cento e vinte e ele aos cento e setenta. Mas se isso não acontecer… É apenas a vida, continuando. Talvez eu até me vá antes dele, eu não saberia dizer. Só o que eu sei é que o amo, e esse amor vai continuar para sempre, independente de qualquer coisa.

Mas uma já coisa é certa: seja qual for que dirá adeus primeiro, deixará muitas saudades.

Gina Weasley."

****

Nota da Autora: Eu gostaria que tomassem isso como um fim. Se algum dia eu terminar a terceira parte e resolver publicar, eu aviso. Obrigada pela leitura. Não dispenso reviews


End file.
